Come What May
by Sept Williams
Summary: Harry est en septième année à Poudlard. Bien qu'il doive se concentrer sur sa préparation au combat contre Voldemort, le survivant va se voir déstabilisé par une attirance soudaine pour Draco Malfoy, avec qui il voir son corps échangé.
1. Petite sortie nocturne

**Come What May**  
_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams  
Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy  
Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW  
Lemon: sans  
Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 1: Petite sortie nocturne**

Harry Potter avançait lentement sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ralenti par les herbes hautes du parc, et par l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de voir correctement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir, que c'était dangereux, qu'il serait une proie facile pour le seigneur des ténèbres, ici, seul, au milieu de la nuit. Mais il s'en fichait ...Voldemort était loin d'ici, il l'aurait sentit sinon.Et les mangemorts ne s'aventureraient pas à Poudlard. De toute façon, il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul et sans être dérangé. Il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Il faisait sombre et le vent soufflait doucement, balayant des feuilles mortes sur le sol terreux. Pendant qu'il avançait, le jeune garçon de 17 ans se demandait s'il ne perdait pas la tête. Tandis qu'il passait la lisière de la forêt, le survivant se remémorait sa derniere bataille avec Malfoy, qui avait eu lieu bien plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Lui, Hermione et Ron était dans les couloirs du château, et se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le parc, pour flâner comme chaque dimanche après avoir fini leurs devoirs.

Ils discutaient joyeusement tout en avançant, et c'est là qu'ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy et sa cour, en l'occurence composée de Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et bien entendu la sangsue, Pansy Parkinson aggripée avec force à son bras.

'' Tiens tiens ... Potter. Comment ça va la tête aujourd'hui ?? '' ironisa le blond.

'' La ferme Malfoy !! '' répliqua lassement Harry

Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient bêtement de chaque cotés de Malfoy comme des gardes du corps. Harry savait qu'a cette heure-ci de la journée, personne ne viendrait dans ces couloirs et qu'ils ne seraient donc pas dérangés.

'' Tiens , toujours pas capable de faire les choses seul à se que je vois '' ricanna Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux gorilles '' Tu as donc si peur de moi que tu es obligé d'être protégé par ces deux abrutis en permanance? ''

'' Peur de toi? Laisse moi rire Potter !! ''

Ron émit une petite toux qui laissait clairement entendre ce qu'il en pensait.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a toi, la belette? Tu me crois pas capable de le battre peut-être? Je te prend quand tu veux Potter !! '' Défia Malfoy avec dédain en se tournant à nouveau vers Harry.

'' Alors vas y t'attends quoi ?? Que Serpentard gagne la coupe de Quidditch ?? Parce-que si c'est ça j'ai rien à craindre. ''

Harry et Malfoy avaient sortis leur baguettes respectives de leur poche. Malfoy avait le sang qui battait sur ses tempes. Il leva sa baguette et les sorts commencèrent a fuser de toutes part. Ron et Hermione se cachèrent derrière le mur à coté d'eux, immités rapidement de l'autre coté par Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

Les deux sorciers se déchainaient l'un contre l'autre. A un moment, après deux expelliarmus lancés simultanément les deux garçons se retrouvèrent désarmés. Harry se jeta immédiatement sur Malfoy et ils continuèrent de se battre à mains nues.

Harry frappait Malfoy le plus possible, et Malfoy faisait pareil de son coté, tentant d'atteindre toutes les parties du corps d'Harry qu'il pouvait. Pendant le combat, Harry réussit à coincer Malfoy contre le mur de pierres froides et l'y tenait collé, une de ses mains sérrée sur sa gorge, et celles de son ennemi essayant vainement de la retirer. Malfoy avait l'arcade ouverte et la marque sur sa joue promettait un joli bleu. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas être mieux que lui. Il se réjouissait d'avoir pris l'avantage et voulu en profiter mais soudain ...

Le brun retira sa main vivement, regarda un instant Malfoy avec dégout et parti rapidement, ses amis sur ses talons, et sans aucun regard derrière lui.

Le survivant frissonna. La fraicheur de la nuit n'y était pour rien. Après avoir marché silencieusement pendant un petit moment, à travers les sentiers de la forêt, il atterrit dans une petite clairière légèrement éclairée par la lune, et s'assit sur une grosse pierre grise, recouverte de mousse par endroits. Il venait souvent ici. Il aimait bien cet endroit, il s'y sentait bien. Il était loin de l'endroit où il avait vu Voldemort pour la premiere fois durant sa première année. Non, cette partie-ci de la forêt était paisible et accueillante. Lorsqu'il faisait jour on voyait beaucoup de papillons virevolter dans tout les sens, et le sol était recouvert de fleurs. Mais là il faisait nuit.

Harry s'assit donc et posa sa tête entre ses mains pour mieux réfléchir. Lorsqu'il tenait la gorge de Malfoy entre sa main, il avait la possibilité de enfin montrer à Malfoy ce qu'il valait.

Mais à ce moment-là ...

_brrrrrrrrr_

Harry refrissonna en repensant au truc étrange qu'il avait ressentit pendant une seconde. Le bas de son ventre s'était contracté et son sexe avait réagi. Il avait alors paniqué et s'était enfui. Harry soupira. Il se dégoutait. A ce moment-là, lorsqu'il se battait avec le blond, lui, Harry Potter avait désiré Draco Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était sur le chemin du retour. Il était resté plus d'une heure dans le bois et commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagner. Il avait ressasé toutes ses pensées et avait fini par s'arreté sur l'idée qui était la plus probable: une erreur. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose pour Malfoy. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas chercher a comprendre. Il le haïssait. Quiconque les ayant déjà vu ensemble pouvait le dire. La seule chose qui importait à la famille Malfoy c'était le sang et l'honneur, soit deux choses auquel Harry n'accordait aucune importance.

La silhouète sombre du château se dessinait progressivement devant Harry et il hata le pas. Il rejoignit son dortoir sans difficultés et une fois dans son lit, il se retourna plusieurs fois sous ses draps avant de s'endormir profondément.

A suivre.

REWIEW ??


	2. Confrontation et des sens

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 2: Confrontation (et) des sens**

Harry se réveilla. Des rayons de soleil éclairaient le dortoir d'une lueur clair et matinale et on entendait le chant des oiseaux dehors. C'était lundi matin. Il s'étira en baillant puis se leva et, après s'être lavé et habillé, descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, en compagnie de Ron. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa sortie nocturne. Au début, Harry avait évité de croiser Malfoy dans les couloirs et puis la sentation de l'autre jour ne revenant pas il avait fini par oublier cette histoire et recommençait à se battre avec son ennemi. Enfin, presque oublier. S'ils perdaient leurs baguettes durant un duel ils n'en venaient plus aux mains et cessaient le combat, aussi bien le brun que le blond.

Ils furent rejoint par Hermione assez rapidement et commencèrent a manger en parlant.

'' Roooh ... J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller voir Rogue aujourd'hui !! '' soupira Ron en s'étirant longuement.

'' Ouais... 2 longues heures. '' répondit Harry ''Et avec les serpentards en plus. Franchement je me demande bien pourquoi ils nous mettent toujours les cours de potions en commun avec eux.''

Ils finirent leurs déjeuner et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils étaient en route pour le cachot sombre et humide où Rogue donnait ses cours.

'' Asseyez vous en silence et dépêchez vous!'' dit sèchement Rogue alors que les élèves entraient à peine dans la salle. ''La leçon d'aujourd'hui est assez longue et si nous n'avont pas le temps de la finir je vous garderai pendant la pause.'' Il ne prêta pas attention aux nombreuses protestations de ses élèves et poursuivit '' La potion que vous devrez faire aujourd'hui est , en théorie, de votre niveau. Elle nécessite toute votre attention et votre concentration et il est important que vous la prépariez correctement. A la fin du cours je vérifirait si vos potions ne sont pas trop ratées, et vous devrez chacun boire la votre le jour de votre choix. C'est une potion de développement des sens. Les sorciers l'utilisent généralement lorsqu'ils recherchent quelque chose de particulier et qu'ils ont besoin de leurs sens pour cela. La raison pour laquelle vous devrez la boire est que je veux que vous me rendiez un devoir la semaine prochaine sur le développement des sens et ce que cela rapporte ainsi que son utilité. En ayant vous même pris cette potion vous devrez percevoir beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le pourriez en temps normal et vous me le détaillerez sur papier. Vous utiliserez le sens que vous voulez. Je veux 120 centimètres, lundi prochain même heure. Cela sera la moitiée de la note, l'autre moitié sera la réussite de la potion. Les ingrédients et les instructions sont marqués au tableau. Vous avez 1h45. ''

Avec une grande agitation, toute la classe commença sa préparation.

'' 120 centimètres ... '' s'indigna Ron. '' Comment veut-il que j'écrive 120 centimètre sur une potion et ses propriétés?? J'aurais plus de main avant d'avoir écrit la moitié. ''

'' C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup '' répondit Hermione tandis qu'elle sortait les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion. '' Mais comme on doit en boire, on réussira beaucoup mieux notre devoir que si Rogue nous avait juste fait étudier la potion en cours donc c'est plutôt un bon point. ''

'' Tu dis ça parce-que, toi, ta potion tu va la réussir. Mais moi alors je fais quoi ?? ''

'' T'en fait pas Ron ma potion ne sera pas mieux que la tienne '' dit Harry pour le calmer ''T'as bien entendu ce qu'a dit Rogue. Il va vérifier. Ca veut dire que si elle est trop ratée il nous la fera pas boire. En plus ça va être marrant d'avoir des sens développés. Et pour les 120 centimètres T'inquiète pas, on travaillera ensemble avec Hermione. Elle pourra toujours nous aider. ''

Ron émit quelque grognements d'approbation et alluma le feu sous son chaudron tout en gromelant que Rogue l'avait surement fait exprès, qu'il savait bien que lui et Harry, ainsi que la motié de la classe, n'arriveraient pas à la faire correctement et que de toute façon il cherchait un prétexte pour tous les empoisonner.

Avec un sourire Harry alluma son feu et commença sa potion, s'appliquant un maximum en mélangeant le liquide, où en ajoutant précisément ses ingrédients dans son chaudron où une mixture maintenant verte pomme ondulait doucement.

Toute a classe avait les traits tirés par la concentration et même Malfoy ne perdait pas de temps à leur jeter des ingrédients dessus, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais privé de faire en temps normal. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Rogue passa devant tout les chaudrons pour s'assurer que leur potion ne pourrait pas les empoisonner. Il donna un flacon de potion qu'il avait lui-même préparé a Neville, qui avait malencontreusement reversé tous ses ingrédients dans son chaudron en reversant la table sur laquelle ils étaient posés, en lui disant sadiquement qu'il n'aurait pas la moyenne parce-que la préparation de la potion valait la moitié des points, et qu'il avait intérêt à faire de son mieux à l'écrit pour ratrapper sa note. Il s'éloigna de lui en se disant qu'il était trop bon, et qu'il aurait quand même dû la lui faire boire juste pour voir les effets que ça pouvait avoir.

Harry vit avec soulagement que sa potion n'était pas si mal que ça et que Ron ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré non plus. Hermione avait fait la meilleure potion de la classe et Harry fut enchanté de voir que ça rendait Malfoy malade. Tous les élèves prélevèrent un échantillon de leur potion pour Rogue et un pour eux-même. Celui pour Rogue servirait ainsi à noter la préparation de chaque élève.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle, redoutant le moment où il leur faudrait boire leur flacon de potion et en maudissant Rogue d'exister.

Severus n'avait plus cours de la matinée. Il nettoya un peu sa salle de classe et se rassit derrière son bureau. Il serait bien resté seul un moment mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et on frappa à sa porte encore ouverte.

'' Tiens bonjours Remus '' dit il d'une vois lasse. '' Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?'' Il faisait exprès d'être ironique bien sur, il voulait être seul, comme toujours.

L'ancien, et le nouveau, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le remarqua.

'' Je ne te dérangerais pas longtemps '' promit-il. '' J'ai un cours dans quelques minutes.''

''Je t'écoute. ''

Lupin hésita un instant. Oh et puis maintenant il était là, alors ce n'était pas le moment de reculer.

'' Et bien, euh.. je voulais te dire que ... enfin bon je ...''

Rogue leva un sourcil impatient.

'' Et bien vas-y je t'écoute !! ''

'' Non rien, laisse tomber c'est pas grave.'' Remus fit demi-tour tristement puis passa la porte doucement, comme s'il éspèrait que Severus le retienne, mais comme ce dernier ne dit rien, il s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé et sortit.

Severus avait hésité trop longtemps. Il avait voulu retenir Remus, il avait vraiment hésité. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait tout simplement envie de savoir ce que Remus voulait lui dire. Mais finalement il s'en fichait. Maintenant il avait mal à la tête.

_-Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête?_

Roooh. Tout ça était à cause de ce satané loup garou qui l'avait dérangé et pour rien en plus!!

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire?_

On s'en fiche!! Tout ce que Severus voulait c'était ne plus avoir mal à la tête!

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire?_

_-Tais-toi ,tu me saoules!_

_-Il avait l'air mal à l'aise ..._

_-On s'en fiche!_

_-C'était peut-être important ..._

_-Surement pas!_

_-Ca t'aurait peut-être fait plaisir ..._

_-Pourquoi ça?_

_-Tais-toi, tu me saoule!_

Le maître des potions secoua la tête! Et voilà que maintenant il parlait tout seul. Décidemment il devait absolument éviter Remus, ça ne lui réussissait pas.

Pour se changer les idées, il sortit des copies de 5emes années et commença à les corriger.

Hin hin hin !!! Décidement les élèves d'ici ne sont vraiment pas doués! Severus eut un léger rictus et continua à rayer les réponses fausses de ses élèves.

Pendant ce temps, les 7emes années de Griffondor attendaient devant la salle de DCFM.

Le professeur Lupin était un peu en retard et Harry se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit descendu dans le cachot de Rogue. Il l'avait vu se diriger vers la salle de classe qu'eux-même s'étaient empressé de quitter lors de la pause mais lui ne l'avait pas vu.

''Excusez moi pour le retard, vous pouvez entrer ''

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il n'avait pas entendu son professeur arriver. Il croisa un instant son regard, et fut empli de peine lorsqu'il y lut de la tristesse. Remus lui sourit brièvement et attendit que tout le monde soit installé pour commencer son cours.

Qu'avait il bien pu se passer? Voilà maintenant assez longtemps que Harry avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Remus envers Rogue. Au début il ne voulait pas y croire et puis il s'y était fait, en se disant que finallement Rogue n'avait peut-être pas que des défauts, et que Remus avait du trouver ses qualités. Il s'était souvent demandé comment une personne comme Remus pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Rogue. Ils était si différents. Et à ce moment-là, en voyant la tristesse dans le regard de son professeur de DCFM, le brun eut un élan de colère envers Rogue. Remus était la seule famille qui lui restait après la mort de Sirius. Il y avait la famille de Ron bien sur mais ce n'était pas pareil. Remus avait connu son père et son parrain et il ne supporterait pas que Rogue ou quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse du mal.

Et il fut soudain triste en se demandant si quelqu'un comme Rogue pouvait aimer.


	3. Sensoris devis

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 3: ''Sensoris devis''**

La semaine s'était terminée rapidement, et on était déjà mercredi. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà utilisé leur potion de développement des sens, et Harry n'ayant pas encore bu la sienne, ils commencaient tout deux à le presser.

'' Harry '' dit Hermione pour la 3eme fois de la journée, '' je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte mais le devoir pour Rogue est dans 2 jours et tu n'as toujours pas utilisé ta potion. Cela fait 3 jours que Ron et moi on l'a déjà bue. Et après tu devra encore rédiger tes 120 centimètres. 120 centimètres tu te rend compte??? ''

'' Oui, je sais Hermione, je sais. '' Harry commençait à être fatigué de devoir argumenter. '' Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je le sens pas.''

'' Harry te cherche pas d'excuses!'' reprit Ron '' Tu sais très bien que si tu rend pas ce devoir à temps Rogue te punira en plus de te mettre un zéro. Ca serait quand même bête et tout ça parce-que 'tu le sentais pas'. ''

Harry capitula.

'' Bon ok, ok !! Voilà je la boirais à midi d'accord? ''

'' Très bien '' fit Hermione, apparement très contente de l'avoir enfin raisonné. '' Vous venez? ''

Il se rendirent à leur dernier cours de la journée, celui d'histoire de la magie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de Binns prit fin beaucoup trop tôt au goût d'Harry. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle et de boire sa potion. Ils s'installèrent pourtant comme d'habitude et Harry sortit de sa poche, la fiole remplie du liquide vert pomme. Sous le regard de Ron et de Hermione il déboucha la fiole et un parfum de printemps s'en dégagea. Avec apréhension il porta le goulot à ses lèvres, sans remarquer qu'à la table des serpentards, Draco Malfoy faisait pareil.

Une sensation étrange se propagea le long de ses membres et de sa colonne vertébrale, et une douce chaleur l'envahit soudainement. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la Grande Salle n'avait plus le même éclairement et qu'il voyait plus précisément les motifs ainsi que les couleurs des banderoles de chaque maison. Lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes il s'apperçut que la potion lui supprimait également son problème de vue.

_La vue._

De là ou il était, Harry arrivait sans dificultés à distinguer le parfum de toutes les personnes autour de lui. Il ne mélangeait même pas les odeurs. Il sentait entre autres l'odeur du gel douche à la canelle de Ron, celui à la cerise de Ginny et un autre à la mangue de quelqu'un dont il ignorait l'identité.

_L'odorat._

Harry se surpris à se laisser bercer par les parfum qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention mais il aimait beaucoup le parfum de Hermione. La Grande Salle pouvait se comparer à une grande parfumerie avec le mélange de pleins de senteurs différentes. Et Harry pouvait nommer chaqune d'elles.

Soudain, Harry entendit des bruissement d'ailes lointain.

'' Tiens le courrier arrive? '' demanda-t'il en scrutant le plafond à la recherche des oiseaux.

'' Non pas encore, '' répondit Hermione '' Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu dois surement déjà l'entendre grâce à la potion je me trompe?''

Harry fit non de le tête et s'apperçut qu'en effet il entendait plus nettement déjà les battement d'ailes qui se rapprochaient. Au moment où les rapaces entraient dans la pièce, Harry put entendre des centaines de battements différents. Il distinguait le moindre mouvement de chaque plumes et de chaque oiseau rien qu'en les écoutant voler dans toute la Grande Salle. Si il se concentrait il pouvait sans aucune difficulté écouter toutes les conversations qui se déroulaient dans la pièce. Chaque mouvement de tissus, où frolement de jambes se faisait entendre distinctement.

_L'ouie._

Le gryffondor sentait l'air que rejetait les ailes des oiseaux sur son visage et dans ses cheveux mieux que jamais et lorsqu'il carressa les plumes de la chouette qui apportait La Gazette Du Sorcier à Hermione, il sentait chaque plume passer sous ses doigts, et chaque mouvement que l'oiseau faisait lui faisait sentir son plumage d'une façon différente. Il avait souvent admiré les aveugles qui arrivaient à lire en passant seulement leurs doigts sur des lettres gravées, aujourd'hui, il était sûr de réussir à le faire s'il essayait.

_Le touché._

Harry fut araché à sa contemplation tactile par l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle de centaines de nouvelles odeurs. Le repas de midi venait d'apparaître devant eux, envahissant l'air de parfums entêtants.

Ses amis se servirent et Harry fit de même. Ce fut le plus merveilleux repas qu' Harry n'eut jamais mangé. La potion augmentant ses capacités gustatives, Harry sentait dans sa bouche le moindre aliment qui composait ce qu'il mangeait, les moindres assaisonnement prenaient de l'importance et Harry se régalait.

_Le goût._

Il se retourna vers ses amis qui le regardait en souriant.

'' C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas? '' lui demanda Ron '' Si j'avais su ses effets avant, j'aurais pris plus de potion dans une autre fiole!! '' dit-il dans un sourire.

'' C'est très étrange comme sensation!! '' avoua Harry.

'' Oui moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre. Ca a beau être bien, je pense qu'au bout d'un moment ça doit être très pénible.'' dit Hermione.

'' Oui ... surement... '' Harry ne savait pas quoi faire comme test pour Rogue. Il réfléchi. '' A quelle heure on a cours cet après-midi?''

'' A 15heures. Je pensais aller à la bibliothèque pour paufiner mon devoir pour Rogue jusqu'au prochain cours. Vous faites quoi vous? ''

'' Je vais faire pareil que toi '' déclara Ron. '' Et toi Harry tu va faire quoi pour le devoir de Rogue?''

'' Je vais aller jouer au Quidditch, et je vais prendre le toucher.''

'' Je savais que tu prendrais celui-là '' dit Hermione avec un sourire. '' Moi j'ai pris la vue. On lit beaucoup mieux avec cette potion!! ''

'' Et toi Ron tu as choisis lequel?'' demanda Harry curieux.

'' Le goût. ''

'' Ca ne m'étonne pas tiens.'' dit Harry en riant '' Mais en fait tu as raison. Ce sens est surement le plus démonstratif. ''

'' Ca c'est sûr. '' continua Ron.

Ils rirent un moment puis se séparèrent. Harry rejoignant la tour Griffondor pour aller chercher son balais, et ses deux meilleurs amis se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Et c'est malheureusement sur le chemin que Harry tomba sur un Malfoy énervé qui fulminait en marchant.

Il était habillé de sa robe de sorcier ouverte sur son torse, d'où depassait une chemise blanche déboutonnée sur le haut, il portait la cravate verte et argent des sepentard autour du cou et on voyait sous sa robe qu'il portait un pantalon noir. Malgrès l'aversion qu'il lui portait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Malfoy avait la classe.

'' Dégages Potter!!'' lança le blond.

'' Je marche où je veux Malfoy!! Je sais que tu as une grande maison mais ici, les couloirs ne t'appartiennent pas. '' répliqua Harry.

'' Je te préviens que si tu me cherches aujourd'hui Potter, tu va me trouver.''

'' Ah mais j'adorerais te trouver Malfoy!!''

Ils étaient séparés d'au moins 3 mètres, mais grâce, où à cause, de la potion qu'il avait bu, Harry pouvait sentir son souffle de colère sur lui.

Ils commençèrent alors à s'envoyer une pluie de sortilèges. Grâce à son développement des sens, le brun arrivait à éviter, ou à parer tout les sorts que Malfoy lançait sur lui, mais malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre non plus.

Alors, comme lors de la bataille qui avait marqué Harry, les deux sorciers jetèrent au même moment un expelliarmus à l'autre, mais le phénomène qui s'ensuivit ne les désarma pas. Un lien orange lia les deux baguettes pendant une fraction de seconde et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent propulsés à deux endroits opposés, assomés.

Draco et Harry se réveillèrent en même temps. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent avec horreur. Harry aurait voulu crier, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Qu'en pensez vous Severus? '' dit soudainement Dumbledore après être resté silencieux et pensif pendant quelques secondes. ( _'étrange, vraiment étrange' _)

'' Hum ... A mon avis cela vient de _sensoris devis_,où potion de développement des sens '' répondit l'intéressé après quelques seconde de réflexion '' Chacun de mes élèves en avait une fiole pour faire un devoir. Il arrive que, lorsque deux personnes boivent cette potion au même moment et avec le même geste, et s'il se jettent le même sort à la même seconde, alors ils voient leurs corps s'échanger. L'effet premier de la potion est alors dissipé, ses propriétés ayant servies à l'échange des deux corps. ''

'' Donc ces deux jeunes hommes se sont donc lancé des sorts mutuellement dans un combat interdit dans les couloirs et ils ont finis par prononcer le même sort simultanément me tromperais-je?'' demanda le directeur d'une voix douce.

Un Harry dans un corps de Draco émit un léger son qui devait signifier que c'était en effet ce qu'il c'était passé.

'' Bien. '' repris Dumbledore, '' Severus, savez vous comment on peut conjurer cette action? ''

'' Et bien à dire vrai, je n'ai jamais eu à traiter ce cas. Mais pour que le sort soit annulé je sais que Messieurs Potter et Malfoy devront coopérer ! ''

'' Et bien jeunes gens acceptez vous? '' demanda le vieil homme

Harry et Draco acquiécèrent de la tête

'' Bien. A croire que tout arrive '' continua sarcastiquement Rogue, '' Nous allons essayer de reproduire ce qui s'est passé mais si ça ne marche pas, pendant les prochains jours, vous devrez passer du temps ensemble, et ne faites pas cette tête là, vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez récupérer votre corps. Donc durant ce temps que vous passerez ensemble, vous devrez essayer de rapprocher vos deux esprits. Vous entendre quoi. Ainsi si vous y arrivez, votre esprit regagnera de lui-même son propre corps. Il faudra donc vous supporter jusqu'à l'arrangement de la situation. C'est clair? ''

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête et, quelques minutes plus tard, furent autorisés à quitter le bureau après avoir pris chacun un papier rédigé par Dumbledore qui prouvait que le corps qu'ils avait n'était pas le leur. Ils sortirent en silence et c'est Draco qui parla le premier.

'' Les gens vont faire une de ces gueule!! ''

'' Mouais ... ''

'' Bon on se retrouve demain de 15h à 16h dans le parc ok?''

'' Ok c'est bon, à demain . ''

Harry commençait à partir lorsque Malfoy lui sortit :

'' Eh Potter t'as pas intérêt à te toucher pendant que t'es dans mon corps pigé? ''

Harry fit semblant de vomir. Il lui dit qu'il oserait déjà limite allez aux toilettes et sous la douche, puis s'en alla en direction de la bibliothèque. Il se demandait comment Ron et Hermione allait le prendre et puis se dit que de toute façon c'était bien pire pour lui que pour eux.

Il les apperçut entre deux rayons de livres, autour d'une table, chacun penché sur son devoir de potion.

Une fois près d'eux, Harry se racla la gorge. Ce fut Ron qui parla.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? Dégage ok? ''

'' Ron, c'est moi, c'est Harry. ''

Ses deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux. Et de plus en plus grands, pendant que Harry leur racontait ce qui s'était passé. Il leur montra le papier de Dumbledore, et leur prouva ainsi qu'il ne mentait pas.

'' Harry?? Ben ça alors!! C'est extraordinaire. On dirait que tu as bu du Polynectar!! '' s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour observer son ami, alors que Ron était en train de s'étouffer sur la table tellement il riait.

'' Extraordinaire, ça dépend pour qui quand même! '' grogna Harry. '' Et toi arrête de rire s'il te plait!! Tu crois que ça me fais rire moi?? Attend je suis dans le corps de Malfoy quand même !! ''

Ron essayait visiblement de reprendre son souffle et déglutit avec difficulté en relevant la tête.

'' Hum... oui tu as raison Harry!! Hum... je vais me calmer! ''

Il regardait Harry, tentant désépérément de ne pas éclater de rire!! Ce qu'il n'arriva bien entendu pas à faire. La bibliothèque raisonna d'un grand _'' WOUHAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA'' e_t Ron roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes.

Ce n'est que lorsque madame Pince les mis dehors qu'il s'arrêta enfin.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Ron ne fut pas le seul à rire durant cette journée où, progressivement, tout le château apprit la situation.

Le soir dans son lit, Harry priait pour que la situation en question ne dure pas trop longtemps, et pour récupérer son corps le plus vite possible. Dans son lit du dortoir des serpentards, Draco Malfoy faisait pareil.


	4. Première approche

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 4 : Première approche**

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il se diriga immédiatement vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et s'enferma à double tour pour ne pas être dérangé.

Lorsqu'il se regarda pour la première fois dans la glace, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'admirer. Draco était vraiment beau. Il avait une peau presque blanche et saine, sans impefections. Son torse était parfaitement musclé, ni trop ni pas assez, et dans l'ensemble, tout son corps était parfaitement bien fait. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, bleu acier, presque gris et ses cheveux blond étaient soyeux, doux et brillants.

N'ayant pas prit de douche avant de se coucher la veille au soir, redoutant un peu ce moment, Harry avait été imprégné toute la nuit de l'odeur de mangue qui se dégageait de la peau du serpentard, cette même odeur qu'il avait sentit le jour précédent dans la Grande Salle. Il se demanda si son gel douche à lui, parfum eucalyptus, sentait aussi fort.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, Harry descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une fois la porte franchie, il essaya de ne pas faire attention aux nombreux regards qui le suivait, tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

'' Ca fait vraiment ... bizarre de voir Malfoy à cette table, tu sais. '' lui dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils une fois qu'il se fut installé.

'' Regardez à la table des Serpentards'' dit Hermione avec un sourire, '' Ca fait bizarre aussi de te voir là-bas, Harry. ''

En regardant à la table, ce dernier croisa le regard vert du nouveau corps de Malfoy, mais détourna le regard rapidement. Hermione avait raison, c'était vraiment étrange.

En revenant à son petit déjeuner, Harry songea à leur première rencontre qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Il se demanda s'ils arriveraient à s'entendre, et de quoi il pourrait bien parler une fois seuls.

Etant donné leur situation, Harry et Draco avait été dispensé de faire leur devoir pour Rogue. Les effets de leur potion ayant été neutralisée, ils ne pouvaient plus le faire correctement et Rogue ne voulait pas en refaire un chaudron juste pour deux élèves. ( Il avait utilisé le reste de celle qu'il avait lui-même préparée pour essayer, avec les deux sorciers, de reproduire le phénomène de l'échange des corps, mais en sens inverse, ce qui n'avait pas marché). Harry se dit que s'il fallait regarder le bon côté des choses, au moins Rogue n'aurait pas le plaisir de lui mettre encore une mauvaise note.

La matiné se déroula normalement, et la pause de midi arriva. Il était 12h00 et Harry avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy à 15h00 car ils n'avaient pas cours ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'assit à sa table, ses deux amis à ses côtés, et ils commençèrent à manger, une fois les plats apparus. Harry avait l'estomac noué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir qu'il devait voir Malfoy le rendait nerveux. Et s'il ne s'entendaient pas? Et s'il ne faisaient que se battre? Et s'il ne récupéraient jamais leur corps? Cette dernière idée l'horrifia. Il ferait tout son possible pour s'entendre avec le serpentard, tout son possible pour ne pas garder ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Lorsque 15h arriva Harry, qui était dans la salle commune des gryffondor se leva et, après avoir expliqué à ses amis où il allait, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une fois dans l'encadrement, il fixa la table des serpentards et quand Malfoy le vit et que Harry fut sûr qu'il le rejoindrait, il tourna les talons et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était rejoint par Malfoy et il commençèrent à marcher à travers le parc, d'abord silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que l'un deux se décide à parler.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'' demanda Draco

'' Rogue a dit qu'on devait parler, pour rapprocher nos esprits '' répondit Harry

'' Haha, Potter!! Le jours où toi et moi on sera sur la même longueur d'onde y'aura du mal de fait!! On est même pas capable de se croiser dans les couloirs sans se balancer des sorts dans la figure!! '' ricana Draco _(NDA: c'est nerveux )_

'' Eh ben on va devoir changer d'attitude parce-que je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie dans ton corps Malfoy!'' reprit froidement Harry

''Tu crois que je veux passer la mienne dans le tiens Potter?? ''s'excita Draco, '' Je ne tiens pas à être balafré jusqu'à ma mort! ''

'' Très bien dans ce cas la question est réglée. Mais je te signale qu'on va devoir se supporter pendant assez longtemps donc on ferait bien de trouver un terrain d'entente si on veut pouvoir revenir sur l'action du sortilège. Et je te rappelle aussi que ce n'est pas uniquement ma faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation, tu as aussi lançé le sort, donc ne remet pas tout sur mon dos s'il te plait!''

Draco marmona qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention et les deux sorciers se remirent en marche jusqu'à se retrouver devant le lac. Il faisait beau, une brise légère et chaude leur caressait le visage, et troublait la surface de l'eau où se reflettait le soleil.

Alors, ils commençèrent à discuter. Pas de leur vie, il ne se faisait pas encore assez confiance, mais d'un peu tout le reste ; du Quidditch, des cours etc ... Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que Harry le pensait. En fait, Draco avait de la conversation et c'était pas si désagréable de parler avec lui.

Ils discutèrent pendant un certain temps, et puis l'heure arriva.

'' Je crois que c'est l'heure non? '' demanda Draco à Harry.

'' Oui! C'est moins 10. On ferait mieux d'y aller.'' répondit ce dernier en se levant.

'' Vas-y j'irais après.'' reprit Draco. ''Je ne veux pas que toute l'école nous voie ensemble''

'' OK à plus.''

Harry prit donc le chemin du retour seul. Il alla à la tour des Gryffondors pour chercher ses affaires de l'après-midi dans son dortoir et retrouva Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Ces deux amis avaient visiblement fini leur devoir pour Rogue et étaient en pleine discussion. De là où il était, Harry vit que Hermione rougissait. Il arriva près de leur table, les faisant sursauter.

'' Décidément je ne m'habituerais jamais à te voir comme ça!!'' commença son meilleur ami en le regardant '' Comment ça s'est passé avec la fouine?''

'' Bien. Mais j'ai hate de retrouver mon corps.'' répondit Harry.

'' Tu m'étonne!!'' reprit le rouquin ''me retrouver dans le corps de ce serpentard de malheur... brrrr quelle horreur!!! ''

'' Tu penses que vous allez réussir à réchanger vos deux corps?'' demanda Hermione.

'' J'éspère en tout cas!!'' dit Harry.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de 16h et se rendirent en cours de potion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Faites passez vos devoirs aux premiers rangs.'' dit Rogue avec mauvaise humeur le lundi suivant. '' Et j'éspère qu'ils seront meilleurs que ceux sur le filtre de mort. Si j'avais su, en vous les donnant à faire, qu'ils seraient aussi médiocres, je vous aurait fait boire la potion du sujet avant pour vous montrer un peu son effet.'' dit il en faisant un sourire mauvais.''J'ose éspérer qu'en ayant vous-même utilisé une potion de développement des sens, vous aurez su m'en rapporter les propriétés exactes. Et mis à part les deux élèves qui n'auront pas de note pour ce sujet, '' il désigna Harry et Draco du regard, ''j'éspère que vous réussirez tous à avoir la moyenne!!'' le ton de sa voix laissait clairement entendre qu'il doutait de ses propres paroles et qu'il attendait qu'ils lui prouvent le contraire.

En sortant de potion, Draco attendit Harry devant la porte:

'' Je t'attend à 13h00 au même endroit que la dernière fois Potter !! Et amène ton balai !!''

Harry acquièça et parti en cours de DCFM.

Remus était déjà là, dans la salle, et les invita à entrer. Suivant le reste de la classe, Harry se dirigea

en direction de sa place lorsque le professeur Lupin l'interpela :

'' Harry? Tu pourra venir me voir à la fin de l'heure s'il te plait?'' lui demanda t-il '' J'ai euh ... un service à te demander ... '' ajouta t-il en baissant la voix pour seul Harry l'entende.

Après avoir accepté, Harry alla s'installer à la table de Ron et Hermione. Il était presque sûr que ce que Remus allait lui dire avait un rapport avec Rogue. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il avait l'air géné en lui en parlant. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait après tout, ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec ça.

C'est donc avec curiosité qu'il attendit son professeur à la fin du cours.

'' Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose professeur ? ''

'' Ah, hum ... euh, oui ! Hum ... En fait je voulais que tu aille voir le professeur Rogue pour moi ''

_bingo_

'' J'ai un papier à lui remettre et je ... en fait je n'ai pas très envie d'aller le voir moi-même tu comprends ? Je ne crois pas que ça lui plairait beaucoup que je vienne encore le déranger ... '' reprit-il d'une voix douce.

'' D'accord '' répondit Harry, '' j'irais. Mais je peux vous poser une question professeur? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui dites pas ce que vous éprouvez pour lui ? ''

'' Tu vois Harry, quand j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour Severus, il y a de cela 4ans maintenant, je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais rien avoir en retour. Je me suis fait à cette idée. Severus n'est pas du genre à s'embetter avec une personne, et je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà été amoureux dans sa vie. Il accepte de me préparer ma potion tue-loup chaque mois et c'est déjà beaucoup, il ne me doit rien alors je ne peux rien lui demander tu comprends.''

'' Vous savez, je serais vous je lui en parlerais quand même. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile, mais on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête des autres. Si ça se trouve, il à les mêmes sentiments que vous mais il n'ose pas se déclarer. Et puis à la limite si ce n'est pas le cas vous pourrez toujours lui jeter un sort d'oubliettes !! '' rajouta-t'il avec un petit sourire.

Lupin eut un petit rire et reprit tristement :

'' Je ne me fait pas d'illusions Harry !! Je sais que cet amour est destiné à rester à sens unique et bien que ça me fasse mal c'est comme ça. Je peux déjà le voir tous les jours, et croiser son regard, et même si c'est du mépris que j'y lis, je m'en contente. '' Il eut un regard vide pendant un instant et continua '' Tiens voilà le papier que tu devra lui remettre. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu as d'autres problèmes à résoudre''

Avec un signe chaleureux de la main, il sortit du couloir après avoir fermé la salle de classe. C'est vrai que Harry avait d'autres problèmes à régler. Il était toujours dans le corps de Malfoy, et même si leurs entrevues n'étaient pas si terribles que ça, Harry avait hate de retrouver le sien. Mais il voulait quand même aider Remus.

Il décida donc de passer voir Rogue avant de se rendre en cours. Il dirait au professeur Flitwick que le professeur Lupin lui avait demander d'aller voir Rogue et s'il ne le croyait pas, Remus pourrait toujours témoigner pour lui. Il se rendit donc aux cachots, espérant y trouver son professeur. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et y entra. Le maître des potions leva la tête et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant quand il s'y mettait.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Potter ? '' aboya – t'il '' Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité. ''

'' Je viens de la part du professeur Lupin, monsieur. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. ''

Il lui tendit le papier que Remus lui avait confié, et Rogue l'attrapa. Il le lut en intégralité en silence puis demanda à Harry :

'' Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui même, au lieu de vous envoyer à sa place ?''

'' Je ne sais pas monsieur, il ne m'a pas dit. Mais peut-être que vous, vous le savez ...''

'' Il ne me tient pas au secret de son emploi du temps Potter'' dit il sarcastiquement.

'' Non, mais j'aurais pensé je vous seriez assez intelligent pour comprendre... Monsieur '' s'empressa d'ajouter Harry.

'' Parlez moi correctement Potter !! '' aboya t'il '', j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû comprendre quoi que ce soit !! '' dit il en haussant les épaules.

'' Vous savez très bien pourquoi !! '' répliqua le survivant en haussant légèrement le ton. '' Non, ne me dites pas que vous essayez de le cacher? '' fit t'il d'un ton moqueur '' Dans ce cas vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué.''

'' Potter je vous donne une retenue!! '' grinça Rogue d'une voix mauvaise '' Ce soir dans mon bureau à 18h00. Et j'enlève encore 10 points à Gryffondor. Et maintenant sortez de mon bureau et retournez en cours avant que je m'énerve encore plus.''

Harry passa la porte et fit un rictus à voix haute, juste pour énerver Rogue. Il prit la direction de son cours de sortilèges. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il expliqua les raisons de son retard de 25minutes à son minuscule professeur et prit place entre Ron et Hermione.

Il leur expliqua le différent qu'il avait eu avec Rogue, sans toutefois préciser pourquoi il lui avait mal parler, il ne voulait pas que les sentiments de Remus envers le maître des potions soit révélés, et leur annonça sa colle prévue le soir même. Ron s'indigna de l'attitude de ce 'crétin aux cheveux gras' et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude entre les côtes. Le professeur Flitwick venait de s'approcher de leur table.

'' Alors vous trois, encore en train de discuter. Vous ne croyez pas que vous aurez le temps plus tard? '' gronda t'il de sa voix fluette.

'' Non monsieur, en fait j'expliquais à Harry le début du cour pour qu'il puisse suivre correctement. '' mentit habilement Ron .

'' Ahh très bien , très bien dans ce cas ... Si vous avez fini je vais continuer la leçon. ''

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et une fois leur professeur repartit vers son bureau se fit incendier par une Hermione indignée _( ''Mais enfin Ron tu viens de mentir à un professeur !!'' )_ Il haussa les épaules en répliquant que il vallait mieux ça plutôt que de perdre des points, après l'entretient de Harry avec Rogue qui en avait déjà fait perdre 20. La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se concentra à nouveau sur leur cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Draco étaient assis au bord du lac, il faisait moins chaud que la veille et le vent soufflait. L'automne arrivait à sa fin. Les deux sorciers parlaient depuis déjà 35 minutes et Harry ne voyait pas le temps passer. Plus il conaissait Malfoy, plus il l'appréciait. Il aimait les conversations qu'ils avaient ensemble. Si au début le Serpentard restait distant avec lui, Harry avait remarqué que plus le temps passait, plus il se confiait. Il lui avait ainsi raconté son enfance, les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec ses parents, et son père plus particulièrement, qui voulait lui tracer un avenir que lui, Draco, ne voulait pas suivre mais n'avait pas le choix. Harry lui avait également raconté son passé, et sa vie chez les Dursley, combien ses parents à lui lui manquait. A la demande du Serpentard, Harry avait apporté son balai. Après avoir parlé pendant un long moment, le Gryffondor proposa une partie de Quiddich à Draco qui accepta. Ils prirent donc le chemin du terrain de Quiddich.

'' Je te préviens Potter que sans ton équipe derrière toi tu vas te faire étaler !! '' dit il d'un ton railleur.

'' On verra bien '' répondit Harry sur le même ton '' J'ai le droit à quoi si je gagne ? ''

'' Hum ... Je propose que le gagnant aie un gage !! Celui qui gagne à le droit de lui demander n'importe quoi !! OK ? Mais ne t'attend pas à pouvoir me demander quoique ce soit, parce-que c'est moi qui vais gagner ''

'' On verra !! Mais je te préviens que je vais faire tout mon possible pour gagner ce droit car j'ai plein d'idées géniales en tête !!''

Draco émit un rictus et décolla d'un coup de pied sur le sol, suivit de près par Harry. Ce dernier était avantagé par la meilleure qualité de son Eclair de feu, bien que le Nimbus 2001 de Draco soit un très bon balai. Ils firent quelques tours de stade le plus vite possible et atérrirent pour que Draco pose les règles.

'' Bon alors je lâche le vif d'or et c'est le premier qui l'attrape. Comme tu as un meilleur balai que moi tu devra faire deux foix le tour du terrain avant de pouvoir commencer à chercher. Celui qui l'a attrapé le plus de fois à la sonnerie a gagné. ''

Il s'envola dans les airs après avoir libérer la petite sphère volante. Harry commença ses deux tours de terrain pendant que Draco démarrait sa recherche. Au bout de troix minutes, les deux sorciers fonçaient tous les deux sur la petite boule dorée. Draco avait peu d'avance et ce fut Harry qui l'attrapa le premier. Il le relacha presque immédiatement avant de faire ses tours de stade. Ce fut Draco qui l'attrapa, puis Harry, encore Harry, Draco, Harry, Draco, Draco, Draco, Harry, Draco et à la sonnerie, Harry avait réussit à le rattraper pour la sixième fois. Ils s'étaient tous les deux saisi du vif d'or six fois et il n'y avait donc pas de vainqueur officiel.

Ils attérirent doucement, côte à côte sur le sol et remirent la sphère dorée dans sa boîte.

'' Ex-aequo alors ? '' dit Harry avec un sourire.

'' On dirait ... Comment on fait pour le gage ? Il n'y a pas de gagnant.''

'' Et bien on a qu'a avoir un gage chacun qu'en dis tu ? '' demanda Harry.

Draco acquièça.

''OK! vas-y, toi d'abord.'' proposa poliment le Serpentard _(NDA:un Serpentard poli ???) _

'' D'accord. Euuh. Je sais. Je ... Et bien j'aimerais qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ... tu veux bien ?'' demanda timidement Harry.

Draco sembla réfléchir serieusement à la question tout en fixant Harry dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait où était l'arnaque, puis finit par répondre :

''OK''

Harry lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

'' Ca fait un moment que la cloche a sonnée. On ferait mieux d'aller en cours.'' reprit Draco.

''Mais, et ton gage ? '' s'étonna Harry.

Draco lui fit un sourire et répondit :

'' Je l'utiliserais un autre jours !! J'aurais tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que je veux comme ça !! On y va maintenant ? ''

Il prirent tous les deux le chemin du château et se séparèrent après s'être donné un rendez-vous pour le week-end. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Il avait déjà hate d'être le lendemain, pour de nouveau passer du temps avec celui qu'il considérait comme son enemi il y a seulement quelques jours, Draco Malfoy ... Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Venez-là Potter. Vous allez me nettoyer tous ces chaudrons. Habituellement je me sers de la magie pour le faire mais je vais faire une exception pour vous !! ''

Harry retint un grognement pendant que son professeur de potion lui donnait les instructions de sa retenue. Il aurait largement préféré dormir ce soir. La double leçon de botanique avait été longue et il était fatigué.

'' Vous utiliserez de l'huile de coude moldue, pas de magie évidemment, et je veux que ces chaudrons soient impéccables dans 3h. Et encore vous avez de la chance que je ne vous garde pas longtemps après 21h00, car je suppose que vous avez des devoirs et je vous laisserais donc le temps de les faire. Alala je suis trop bon. ''

Harry soupira et commença à astiquer les chaudrons à la main pendant que Rogue corrigeait des copies. Il fut autorisé à retourner à la tour Gryffondor à 21H25 et boucla ses devoirs en une demi heure, après quoi il alla se coucher; écrasé par la fatigue.


	5. Une initiative surprenante

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 5 : Une initiative surprenante**

'' Dis donc Harry je te parles là !! ''

'' Hein ?? ''

Le survivant sortit de ses pensées en sursautant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'écoutait plus ce que Hermione lui disait. Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté de la conversation lorsque Draco lui avait fait un signe de la main discret, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, en ce samedi matin. Harry s'était alors remémoré leur sortie du lundi et la partie de Quidditch qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Son amie soupira.

'' T'écoute plus rien en ce moment Harry tu t'en rends compte où pas ? ''

'' Excuse moi Hermione j'étais ailleurs.'' répondit le sorcier.

'' Oui on avait remarqué !! Bon et ben si tu as fini de déjeuner on va y aller. Je voulais aller voir Hagrid tu viens avec nous ?''

'' Euh ...'' Harry vit Draco sortir de la Grande Salle '' Il faut que j'aille voir Draco '' dit-il en se levant '' Mais allez y je vous rejoint dans 10 minutes, OK ?''

'' Tu l'appelle Draco maintenant ?'' demanda Ron d'un air dégouté.

'' C'est juste que ... tu comprends comme on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, on ... enfin on s'est dit que c'était mieux quoi ... '' Il avait dit ça d'un air gêné et, prenant conscience qu'il rougissait, il tourna vite la tête et partit en direction de porte.

'' C'est ça, à tout à l'heure !!'' repris Ron d'une voix forte.'' Non mais tu te rends compte Hermione, il appelle la fouine Draco, tu te rends compte ? ''

Hermione haussa les épaules et se mit en marche sous les remarques de Ron _( ' Hermiooone ' )_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Draco !! Draco !!''

Harry avait couru après le serpentard dans les couloirs et avait fini par le rattraper. Draco se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle :

'' Partez. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.''

Il attendit que ses deux 'amis' eurent disparut du couloir pour ce tourner vers Harry.

'' Salut P... Harry !! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

'' Euh bah en fait rien de précis. Je me demandais si tu voudrais qu'on avance le rendez-vous de 13h00 à ... je ne sais pas moi pour 10h00 ça t'irais ? ''

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de demander ça à Draco. En fait il voulait juste le voir mais bon finalement, ça lui plairait bien si le rendez-vous était avancé.

'' Pourquoi pas ... jusqu'à quelle heure alors ?

'' Euh je ne sais pas moi, c'est comme tu veux.'' dit Harry. Voyant que Draco ne répondait pas il poursuivit '' Jusqu'à midi ? ''

Draco acquièça. Harry lui sourit et s'en alla rapidement rejoindre Ron et Hermione chez Hagrid. En arrivant devant la maison, il frappa à la porte puis entra. Ses deux amis étaient en train de boire un chocolat chaud devant une cheminée éclairée par un feu chaleureux. Hagrid l'accueilla et l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il lui préparait une tasse de chocolat. Harry s'assit à côté de Hermione et se tourna vers la cheminée.

'' Hagrid vous faites déjà du feu ?'' demanda t'il

'' Et bien oui. Figure toi que l'hiver ne va pas tarder à arriver et que je sens que le temps se rafraichit. Alors voilà je fais un feu. J'éspère seulement que la neige n'est pas pour tout de suite.'' répondit Hagrid '' Au fait il paraît que tu est allé parler au jeune Malfoy avant de venir. Vous en êtes où ? ''

'' Oh. Et bien je pense qu'on réussira à récupérer nos corps bientôt. On s'entend plutôt bien alors je ne vois pas comment ça pourrais ne pas marcher. ''

'' Malfoy et toi. Et bien j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie '' dit Hagrid

'' Enfin j'éspère que c'est pour bientôt en tout cas. '' continua Harry.

'' Et bah moi aussi '' s'exclama Ron d'une voix forte '' Parce-que tu vois y'en a marre de te voir traîner avec la fouine.''

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

'' Tu sais '' dit Harry d'une petite voix '' quand on le connait il est sympa. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça d'être avec lui. ''

'' Et ben si tu préfère traîner avec _'Dray'_ plutôt que nous t'as qu'à aller le rejoindre. '' répliqua Ron ''Allez vas-y tu attends quoi ? ''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? '' demanda Harry '' T'es jaloux où quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je préfèrerais largement rester avec vous dans mon corps plutôt que rester avec lui et me promener dans le sien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne plus avoir son propre corps. Si tu veux tu n'as qu'a essayer avec Goyle pour voir ce que ça fait. On verra si tu ne passes pas le plus de temps possible avec lui pour essayer d'annuler le sortilège. ''

Harry était énervé. Ron ne savait pas ce que ça faisait. Il ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais. Hermione avait observé la scène en se ratatinant sur sa chaise au fur et à mesure que le ton montait. Hagrid posa la tasse de chocolat devant Harry qui la bu immédiatement et se rassit à côté d'eux. Un grand silence s'installa durant lequel les deux jeune sorciers s'avada kedavrait du regard, puis Ron soupira et lacha un :

'' Je suis désolé tu as raison je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être dans le corps d'un Serpentard alors je m'excuse.''

Il y eut un deuxième silence génant et Harry fit un grand sourire à son ami.

'' C'est pas grave allez. On va pas se disputer pour ça, hein. J'ai avancé mon rendez-vous avec Draco à 10h00 au lieu de 13h00.'' Il rencontra le regard de Ron et poursuivit en rigolant '' Allez Ron c'est pour qu'on ait l'après-midi ensemble tous les trois.''

Ron se détendit et tout le monde éclata de rire. Il sortirent de chez Hagrid tous de bonne humeur et se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour se débarasser de leur devoirs.

A 10H00, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le parc. Aujourd'hui ça faisait exactement 10 jours que lui et Draco avaient échangé de corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Salut Harry.''

Le serpentard venait d'arriver et s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc. Il était couvert d'une cape chaude et ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier. Il était vétu d'une chemise grise entrouverte sur le col, et d'un pantalon vert émeraude s'accordant parfaitement avec la cravate des serpentards verte et argent, et avec ses yeux, les yeux de Harry.

'' Salut Draco comment ça va ?''

Les deux sorciers discutèrent pendant une bonne heure ... jusqu'à ce que Draco se prenne une poignée de feuilles en pleine figure. Une bataille de feuilles mortes éclata. Les deux sorciers riaient aux éclats tout en se battant. Harry se retrouva coincé sous son propre corps et maintenu sur le sol par deux mains. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Draco le libéra.

Il était maintenant 11h35.

Harry et Draco continuèrent à discuter puis vint le moment de rentrer manger. Harry le lui fit remarquer et les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent.

Draco attrapa le survivant par la manche.

'' Attends. Je peux avoir mon gage maintenant ? ''

Harry hocha la tête. Draco s'avança d'un pas et là, sans prévenir il se mit sur la pointe des pieds _(NDA: Harry est plus petit que Draco) _et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

A ce moment-là un globe rempli de gerbes d'étincelles les enveloppa tous les deux. Leur magie se déchainait à l'intérieur et des cordes magiques rouges et vertes liaient les deux sorciers, qui s'étaient séparés, par les poignets. Puis les liens se brisèrent d'un coup sec et le globe disparut dans un bruit sonore. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent d'un air ébétté, et prirent conscience du changement.

'' Putain on a retrouvé nos corps.'' dit Draco d'un air triomphant.

'' Draco tu m'as embrassé ?!! ''

'' On s'en fout Potter on a retrouvé nos corps '' s'exclama t'il d'un ton joyeux.

'' Pourquoi tu m'appelle Potter ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles plus Harry ?'' demanda ce dernier d'un air étonné.

'' Oh lache moi le balafré hein !! Tu vas pas me saouler maintenant. Pis tu devrais être content on a retrouvé nos corps. Allez ammène toi on va voir le vieux fou !! ''

Harry le regarda tristement, blessé. Ils avancèrent silencieusement en direction du château, Draco s'admirant toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait. Dans les couloirs, le serpentard courait presque jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, et elle s'ouvrit devant eux, sans qu'aucun n'ai prononcé le moindre mot. Une fois l'escalier tournant stabilisé, Dumbledore, qui les attendait, les fit pénétrer dans son bureau. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était déjà là, à les attendre, et comment il savait qu'ils viendraient. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce circulaire, Dumbledore leur montra un siège chacun de la main et prit place dans son fauteuil.

Il prit la parole.

'' Alors jeunes gens, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrais m'expliquer comment vous avez réussit à récupérer vos corps?''

Draco commença alors son explication. Il lui dit que Harry et lui s'entendaient bien, comme le voulait le professeur Rogue, et que c'était surement grâce à ça que le sortilège avait pu être annulé. Il lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé, éxcepté ...

'' ... là on s'est serré la main et il y a eu des étincelles et on a retrouvé notre corps. ''

'' Vraiment ?'' dit pensivement le directeur, '' Serré la main ? ''

Il se tourna vers Harry.

'' Est-ce que cela s'est vraiment passé ainsi, Harry ? '' demanda t'il d'une voix douce, en regardant le brun par dessus ses lunette en demi-lune.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il aurait voulu dire que non, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, que Draco l'avait embrassé et que c'était à ce moment là, et uniquement à ce moment là, que lui et Draco avait retrouvé leur corps. Il aurait voulu crier au Serpentard de continuer à l'appeler par son prénom, et de redevenir comme lorsqu'ils parlaient tous les deux dans le parc, et que rien ni personne n'avait plus d'importance. Il aurait aussi voulu dire à Malfoy qu'il le détestait et que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré. Mais rien de tout ça ne sortit de sa bouche.

'' Oui professeur. C'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé.''

Sa voix était normal, presque indifférente. Dumbledore ne parut pas le croire, puis hocha la tête en signe d'approuvement. Il les autorisa à partir, ce que Harry s'apprêta à faire avant de se retourner pour faire face au vieil homme.

'' Excusez moi professeur, mais comment avez vous su que l'on viendrait vous voir à votre bureau? ''

Cette question lui trotinait dans la tête depuis leur arrivée au sommet de l'escalier tournant. A sa grande surprise Dumbledore souria. Il montra la fenètre de son bureau de sa main droite.

'' Vois tu Harry, au moment où les _'étincelles' _sont apparues, j'ai cru que les jumeaux Weasley étaient revenus à Poudlard pour organiser un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Le ciel tout entier à été rouge pendant au moins 3 secondes. La magie était puissante et c'est pour ça que je suis étonné qu'une simple poignée de main ait provoqué tout cela.''

'' C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé.'' reprit Harry d'une voix terne.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la pièce et Draco prit la direction de la Grande Salle sans même un regard pour le brun.

(plus tard, le soir)

_merde merde merde !!!!_

Severus se hâta de retourner dans son bureau. Il savait que Lupin ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il l'avait vu prendre la direction des cachots.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir celui là. Pourquoi s'acharnait il à venir le déranger, c'est vrai quoi, est-ce que lui, Severus, venait le voir dans son bureau ? Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ces petites allusions qu'avait fait Potter l'autre fois ? D'où il les sort d'abord ces conneries ? Pffff c'est lamentable tout ça !!

Le maître des potions s'assit derrière son bureau en soupirant. Il attendit un moment et fini par s'impatienter. Le lycanthrope aurait du être arrivé depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas toute la soirée. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte. Il irait à sa rencontre, comme ça après il pourra plus vite partir. Il passa la porte et marcha rapidement jusqu'à un tournant du couloir où il accéléra le pas.

PAF

Severus tomba à la renverse sous le choc de l'impact. Le professeur de DCFM se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, dans un couloir vide et sombre, et où surement personne ne passerais avant le lendemain. Remus semblait carrement ébétté et Severus ne l'était pas moins. Ils se regardèrent les deux, le professeur de potion ne pensant même pas à se dégager. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent dans la même position jusqu'à ce que le lycan baisse sa tête jusqu'à celle de son collègue, et posa sur les lèvres de celui-ci un baiser hésitant. Il releva instantanément la tête et commença à begayer des excuses tanduis qu'un Severus pétrifié tentait de se dégager. Remus se retira vivement de dessus le maître des potions qui se leva comme frappé par la foudre. Ses yeux étincellants, il les plongea dans ceux du professeur de DCFM. Il était géné. Il se tordait les mains dans tous les sens mais n'avait pas encore détourné le regard de celui, glacial, de Rogue. Il fini par baisser les yeux, et le professeur de potion lui dit quelque chose, quelque chose d'une voix dégoutée. Puis, il se détourna avec dédain et retourna dans son bureau en claquant violement la porte.

Remus n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'embrasser en venant le voir. Il était juste venu lui apporter des instructions de l'Ordre. C'est juste qu'en se retrouvant sur lui comme ça, il avait eut une impulsion qu'il avait tout de suite regretté.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser en retournant dans son bureau mais la phrase que Rogue avait dite avant de s'en aller résonnait dans sa tête ...

_Comment oses tu ?_

Severus avait pratiquement craché cette phrase. Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé pour éviter le baiser lorsque Remus était sur lui. Il n'avait pas essayé d'esquiver. Surement la surprise. Le lycan entra dans ses appartements empli d'une infinie tristesse.

De son côté, Harry avait retrouvé ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron s'était montré enchanté du changement de corps et était bien content que Harry lui apprennent que lui et Malfoy n'était plus amis, que c'était uniquement pour l'annulement du sort qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, et que désormais, tout serait comme avant la transformation, c'est à dire que Malfoy était de nouveau son ennemi et qu'il le détestait cordialement. Il l'aida avec enthousiasme à enlever la cravate verte et argent du serpentard et la jeta pa terre d'un air dégouté. Hermione quand à elle, bien que enchantée du changement de corps, l'était beaucoup moins à l'annonce de la fin de l'amitié entre Malfoy et Harry. Elle lui avait demandé en insistant si lui, Harry, était vraiment heureux que cette amitié soit finie. Elle avait l'air de penser le contraire mais Harry affirma fermement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ses yeux se voilèrent étrangement pendant un instant mais ses deux amis ne le remarquèrent pas.

L'après-midi se passa donc joyeusement pour Ron, que cette histoire avait mis de bonne humeur, bien que Hermione resta sceptique.

Le soir dans le dortoir Gryffondor, le survivant se jurait de se venger, ses poings tellement serrés sur la cravate de Malfoy qu'il avait récupéré discrètement, que les ongles de sa mains s'enfonçaient dans sa paume, laissant couler un mince filet de sang noir sur les draps rouges.


	6. Prise de conscience

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 6: Prises de conscience**

'' Je vous demande quelques minutes de silence s'il vous plait !!''

La voix de Dumbledore avait résonné dans la Grande Salle maintenant silencieuse, qui résonnait 3 secondes plus tôt de conversations joyeuses. Les élèves se retournaient les uns vers les autres pour savoir si leurs voisins savaient quelque chose qu'eux même ignoraient. Le directeur prenait rarement la parole en fin de repas, sauf quand il y avait quelque chose d'important à dire bien sur. C'était lundi soir.

Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers le vieil homme qui les observa quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de commencer à parler.

'' Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important ! Comme vous le savez tous, la guerre a commencée il y a un peu plus de 2 ans, lors de la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, avec la mort de Cédric Diggory, où Mr Harry Potter ici présent a assisté à la renaissance du mage noir craint de tous. Mais elle n'a réellement débutée qu'a la fin de l'année précédente. Lord Voldemort a recommencé ce qu'il avait déjà entreprit de faire avant qu'il soit réduit à néant, c'est à dire de rechercher des adeptes et de semer la terreur là où il passe. Comme vous l'avez surement lu dans la gazette du sorcier, c'est ainsi qu'il a détruit un orphelinat moldu au début de cette année, en torturant et tuant tout les enfants et adultes qui y habitait.''

Un grand silence résonnait dans la Grande Salle tandis que Dumbledore s'était arrêté de parler et avait fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de ses élèves.

Harry se rappelait de cet article sur la tragédie qui s'était abatue sur cet orphelinat. Sur l'ancien orphelinat de Tom Jédusor. C'était bien avant ses problèmes avec Draco. Au tout début de l'année.

Le rappel à Harry de la renaissance de Voldemort avait brassé le Gryffondor. Il se rappelait de tout ... la mort de Cédric ... et la renaissance ... La destruction de tous les horcruxes qui leur avait pris l'été entier à Dumbledore et à lui et qui leur avait consommé énormément d'énergie. Une envie de vomir lui prit aux tripes mais il se retint. Il voulait entendre la fin du discours du directeur.

'' Le combat final est inévitable ... Nous le savons tous en ce jour. Tout ce que nous pouvons éspérer, c'est lorsqu'il arrivera, nous serons prêt. Certains d'entre vous m'ont déjà fait la demande d'y participer. C'est un choix auquel je ne peux apporter de jugement, vous seuls pouvez décider. Ceux qui rentrerons chez eux lors de cet affrontement ne serons pas blâmés. Quant à ceux qui resteront, ils auront besoin de tout leur courage, de leur force, et surtout de leur coeur. Rester proche de ses amis est important car ils nous apportent le réconfort dont on a besoin durant un combat. Ils nous donnent la force.

Là où je veux en venir pour finir, est que des cours seront rajoutés dans vos emplois du temps. Des cours obligatoires. Ceux qui veulent rester comme ceux qui ne veulent pas auront besoin un jour ou l'autre de savoir se défendre, surtout par les temps qui courent. C'est donc des cours Préparation Morale et Physique au Combat que vous suivrez une fois par semaine pour les uns, et deux fois par semaine pour les autres. Ces cours seront assurés par tous vos professeur chacun à leur tour, ainsi

que par moi même quand j'en aurais le temps. Les précisions vous seront données plus tard, alors maintenant vous pouvez retournez à vos dortoirs. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit''

Lentement, les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle en parlant avec grand intérêt de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Dans l'ensemble tout les élèves pensaient que c'était une bonne idée. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la direction de la tour Gryffondor.

''Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.'' dit Hermione d'une voix grave. '' J'éspère vraiment que ça marchera!''

'' C'est clair. Si tout le monde s'entraîne bien, nos chance de vaincre les mangemorts seront plus grande lors de l'affrontement fina ...''

Ron fut interrompu par un coup de coude d'Hermione dans son bras. Avec un _'quoi'_ éxaspéré, Ron tourna la tête vers Harry. Il avait les yeux sombre et regardait dans le vide.

'' Harry ... '' osa timidement Hermione

'' Je vais bien '' dit doucement le brun

'' Harry '' reprit son amie en l'entraînant discrètement hors du château, la où on ne surprendrait pas leur conversation '' Harry on sait toi et moi ce que Dumbledore a voulu dire par affrontement final. ''

Harry eut un haut-le-coeur.

'' On sera là Harry, on sera là avec toi. Tu sais que tu ne sera pas seul. Les cours d'entraînement qu'on va reçevoir t'aideront et tu deviendra encore plus fort que tu ne l'es déjà ! ''

Hermione avait prit la main de Harry pendant qu'elle parlait. Harry la serra un instant pendant qu'une larme déscendait de son oeil jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Puis il se dégagea rapidement et secoua sa tête.

'' Vous ne comprenez pas ... Vous ne comprenez pas ... ''

Ron reprit la parole d'une voix inquiète.

'' Harry bien sur qu'on comprend. On ...''

'' VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS BORDEL DE MERDE ! COMMENT POURRAIS-JE LE VAINCRE ?? JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ FORT!!! J'AI DEJA ESSAYE ET J'AI ECHOUE, JE NE POURRAIS PAS LE VAINCRE!!! JAMAIS !!!!! C'EST LE SORCIER LE PLUS FORT DU MONDE, PUTAIN SI DUMBLEDORE NE PEUX PAS LE VAINCRE POURQUOI POURRAIS-JE ???

'' Harry la prophétie ... '' Hermione avait une toute petite voix.

'' VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS QUE TOUT LE MONDE PENSE QUE JE VAIS LES SAUVER, QUE JE VAIS LE VAINCRE MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!!! LA PROPHETIE NE SAIT PAS !!! CE N'EST PAS ELLE QUI VA DEVOIR SE BATTRE !!! CE N'EST PAS VOUS ET CE N'EST PAS CE CONNARD DE MALFOY NON PLUS, C'EST MOI ! ''

Harry tomba à genoux sur la terre du parc ou ils étaient à présent. Ses deux mains aux sol tenant son corps, et sa tête baissée, laissant couler des larmes par terre.

Hermione se baissa, et prit Harry dans ses bras. Harry la serra contre lui pendait qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer. Ron regardait la scène d'un air compatissant pour son meilleur ami.

'' Harry on est avec toi. '' lui dit il en se baissant. '' On sera toujours avec toi ne t'occupe pas de la prophétie. Et ne t'occupe pas non plus de ce que pensent les gens car tu as raison ils ne savent pas.''

Hermione avait laché Harry et s'était redressée, ainsi que Ron. Harry se leva. Ses émeraudes n'avaient plus de larmes. Il prit un air déterminé.

'' Cet enfoiré souffrira. Je vous promet qu'il souffrira. Il souffrira pour avoir tué mes parents et pour avoir tué et torturé toutes ses victimes. Il paiera parce-qu'il est le maître de l'assasin de Sirius. Il paiera parce-qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre. ''

'' On est avec toi mon vieux!'' lui dit Ron.

Harry leva la tête pour regarder ses deux amis.

'' Quand à vous deux, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver alors si vous vous décidiez enfin à sortir ensemble ça serait pas mal non? ''

Il s'avança mit la main de Hermione dans celle de Ron.

Hermione rougit. Ron sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il serra plus fortement la main de sa nouvelle petite amie et le trio prit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Lorqu'ils se couchèrent discrètement, tout le monde dormait déjà.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Harry ne trainait plus avec Draco. Harry n'avait dit à personne que ça lui avait fait de la peine. De toute façon personne n'aurait comprit. A part Hermione peut-être. Si Harry avait du le dire à quelqu'un ç'aurait été elle. Elle avait l'air de savoir que Harry leur cachait quelque chose à tous mais elle n'avait rien dit et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Ron, elle avait toujours l'air heureuse, et elle riait tout le temps. Ron de son côté semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Harry était content pour eux, mais il les enviait. C'est vrai, peu de personne ont la chance d'être aimé par la personne qu'ils aiment. Et Harry avait beau être 'celui qui a survécu', il n'avait pas cette chance non plus.

C'était ce week-end que Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était non seulement gay, mais surtout amoureux de Malfoy. Le voir le faisait souffrir parce-que lui ne le regardait pas, ou alors c'était pour se moquer de lui ou l'insulter. Quand Harry voyait le serpentard, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le mater. Est-ce que Draco savait qu'il était vraiment à tomber se demandait le gryffondor. Oui il le savait. Maintenant, quand le blond entrait dans la Grande Salle, Harry faisait partit des gens qui le regarde discrètement avec envie.

Mais le survivant savait qu'il n'aurait rien en échange de cet amour si ce n'est du mépris. Pourtant ... il l'avait embrassé. Harry aurait tellement aimé que Draco ait son propre corps quand il l'avait embrassé. Pour connaître la texture de ses lèvres, et le goût de sa bouche ...

Ce n'était pas seulement du désir.

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent en arrivant devant la salle ou se passerais désormais certains cours de PMPC. Les 7eme années de Gryffondor attendaient silencieusement le premier professeur qui leur ferait ce cours. Les serpentard le suivrait avec eux et Harry espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il pourrait se mettre avec Malfoy pendant un duel pour pouvoir enfin lui casser la figure sans risquer de prendre une colle. Et seul le professeur Rogue les mettraient ensemble en pensant ainsi énerver le brun.

Malheureusement ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui arriva et qui les fit entrer.

La premiere séance était utilisée pour expliquer le fonctionnement du ce cours et ce qu'il s'y passerait.

''Les professeurs vous apprendront des sortilèges, souvent très puissant et parfois même des interdits de défense comme d'attaque. Les duels seront rarement élève-élève mais plutôt professeur-élève ce qui permettra un meilleur entraînement. D'ailleurs vous serez au maximum cinq à chaque séance, et généralement deux ou trois avec le professeur. Et ces cours ne seront pas une partie de plaisir, comme certains ont l'air de le penser, mais seront difficiles et épuisants. Comme le nom l'indique ils demanderont une grande force physique et morale qui sera approfondie au fil des semaines. Durant un cours il est possible qu'il y ait des accidents et il ne sera pas rare que des élèves finissent à l'infirmerie à la fin de l'un d'eux. Nous sommes ici pour préparer la guerre.''

Le silence suivit cette déclaration.

Leur professeur de sortilèges leur donna leur nouvel emploi du temps et Harry regarda le sien. Ses cours étaient le mardi de 15h à 16h et le vendredi soir de 19h30 à 21h30.

'' Ceux qui ne veulent pas participer au combat final devront se présenter, sans aucune honte bien entendu , chez le directeur de leur maison qui leur supprimera une heure de cours. Et je tiens à préciser que les professeur donnent de leur temps libre pour ces cours, alors que ceux qui ne compte pas assister à l'affrontement final ne doivent en aucun cas conserver leur deux séances par semaines. Bien. S'il n'y a pas de questions vous pouvez y aller. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire pour ce cours''

Les élèves sortirent de la classe, leur emploi du temps sous le nez. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour manger.

Ils croisèrent Malfoy mais Harry ne lui adressa pas un regard. Ils l'avait dépassé de quelques mètres lorsque Draco lanca d'une voix sarcastique:

'' Ca va Potter ?''

Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite. Puis tout se passa en un éclair. En trois enjambées Harry était sur Malfoy. Il était rouge vif, et semblait vraiment furieux. Il lui donna un coup de poing monumental dans la figure, ce qui fit tomber le serpentard à terre.

'' Va te faire foutre Malfoy !!'' s'exclama t'il avec colère.

On n'énerve pas un survivant. Malefoy avait un petit filet de sang au coin de la bouche et le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il sembla perdre son masque de froideur un instant et parut blessé mais une lueur de colère reprit vite le dessus. Il se leva et essuya d'un revers de manche le mince filet rouge qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, puis cria à Harry qui était déjà repartit en fulminant :

'' Tu me paiera ça Potter. ''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione et Ron devait presque courir pour se maintenir à la même hauteur que leur ami, tellement il marchait vite. Il avait le visage crispé et les deux points serrés le long de son corps.

Soudain Hermione accéléra le pas et vint se placer devant le survivant en étendant ses bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus avancer.

'' Cette fois ça suffit Harry. Je crois que ça ne peut plus durer! Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de ton comportement alors tu nous dis tout de suite à Ron et à moi ce qui ne va pas et c'est quoi ton problème. Après, Ron et moi on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour t'aider mais là on peut rien faire et tu commence à nous taper sur le système!''

Harry la regarda d'un air étonné et il croisa les bras dans l'intention de refuser, puis il s'apperçut que ses deux amis le regardaient tristement. Ils voulaient vraiment l'aider. Mais personne ne le pouvait.

Il décroisa ses bras et baissa la tête en soupirant.

'' Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.''

Hermione sourit et quand elle parla se fut avec un voix douce.

'' Harry, si tu nous disais ce qui n'allait pas tu te sentirais mieux. Même si tu pense qu'on ne peux pas t'aider on peut toujours essayer tu ne crois pas ?''

Harry acquièça, respira un bon coup et leva la tête pour leur faire face.

'' Je suis amoureux de Maloy.''

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Hermione le regarda les yeux brillant, apparement elle savait déjà, et Ron ouvrait la bouche d'un air hébété, aparemment pas lui.

'' Tu ... Tu quoi ? '' demanda t'il d'un air scandalisé.

'' Je suis amoureux de Malfoy. Je l'aime. ''

'' Ca explique beaucoup de choses ...'' dit Hermione.

'' Lorsqu'il a commencé à m'ignorer '' reprit Harry '' j'ai été blessé mais je ne voulais pas lui faire plaisir en le lui montrant. Et ... ce n'est pas avec une poignée de main que nos corps se sont réchangés ... Il m'a embrassé et c'est pour ça que le sort a été inversé. Il a mentit à Dumbledore et moi j'ai soutenu le mensonge pour moins me faire de mal. A part lui et moi personne ne savait se qu'il s'était réellement passé.''

Un silence douloureux suivit les révelations du survivant et ce fut Ron qui le brisa. Accepter ce que Harry venait de dire lui coûtait visiblement.

'' Harry ... Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit avant ? On est tes meilleurs amis quand même tu aurais pu te confier.''

'' J'avais peur de vos réaction. Et j'ai eu raison regarde comment tu as réagis!''

'' Mais attend c'est normal que je réagisse comme ça c'est pas n'importe quoi que tu nous as dit. Amoureux ... Amoureux de la fouine !! C'est normal que ça me fasse un choc. Imagine que je t'annonce que je suis amoureux de Goyle, tu réagirais mieux ?? ''

Il avait parlé un peu fort mais sa voix restait amicale. Harry ne répondit pas puis annonça :

'' Tu as raison j'ai eu tort. J'aurais du vous en parler. Mais tu sais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je me le suis avoué. J'avais un peu peur que vous me rejetiez aussi en sachant ça.

'' On s'y fera t'inquiète mon vieux, on s'y fera. On t'aurais jamais rejeté, attend t'es notre ami, Harry, notre meilleur ami.''

'' Merci''

Harry était soulagé d'un gros poid à présent. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul. Ils étaient trois. Ils commencèrent à reprendre la direction de la Grande Salle et un petit sourire narcois tinta le visage du survivant.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' demanda Ron sans comprendre

'' Oh rien '' répondit le brun '' J'étais en train de t'imaginer avec Goyle. Vous iriez bien ensemble!!''

Lui et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'il pénétraient dans la Grande Salle déjà presque pleine. Ron fit semblant de vomir en ajoutant.

'' Oh arrète je disais ça comme exemple!! ''

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur complète.

Severus se retournait une fois de plus dans son lit. Il était près de 1h du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Cela faisait 3 nuits maintenant. Depuis un certain épisode dans un certain couloir avec une certaine personne. Severus n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. D'ailleurs il ne savait plus quoi penser.

_-Que ses lèvres sont douces peut-être?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu me chante?_

_-Allez avoue Sev', tu aimerais bien qu'il recommence hein?_

_-N'importe quoi!_

_-Alors tu m'explique pourquoi ce durcicement soudain lorsqu'il était sur toi?_

_-Non!_

_- ..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te réponde?_

_- ..._

_-Bon d'accord j'ai eu envie de lui mais j'ai pas fait exprès ..._

_- ..._

_-Bon dieu fais chier, tiens._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_-Tu l'aiiimes_

_-Pardon?_

_-Tu l'aiiimes_

_-Pfff n'importe quoi! Le desir n'est pas toujours lié au sentiment amoureux._

_-Tu l'aimes tu l'aimes tu l'aimes_

_-Bon allez maintenant ça suffit tes conneries c'est débile laisse moi dormir!_

Mais Severus restait sceptique face à la prise de conscience que lui infligeait son lui intérieur. Ce pourrait-il que ...

Bon tant pis il y réfléchirait demain.


	7. Des vacances qui commencent mal

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 7: Des vacances qui commencent mal**

Noël approchait. Le temps s'était déjà pas mal raffraichit mais il ne neigeait pas encore. Chaque pièce du château était chauffée par un grand feu, chaque pièce sauf les cachots. Les élèves passaient le plus de temps possible dans leur salle commune ou ils pouvaient parler, jouer aux échecs, travailler, et tout ça dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Depuis leur confrontation après leur premier cours de PMPC, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient plus parlé. Le brun passait ses journées avec ses amis. Il essayait d'oublier toute la tristesse que lui procurait la non réciprocité de son amour en se donnant à fond dans ses études et dans ses cours et en passant le plus de temps possible avec ses amis.

Les cours de PMPC étaient devenus réguliers et les emplois du temps de chaque élève avait été arrangés. En ce qui concernait Harry, ils devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et épuisants, et le survivant y mettait presque toute son énergie. Ses pouvoirs avaient augmentés considérablement depuis le début de l'année et le professeur Dumbledore ne cessait de l'encourager.

Harry combattait toujours seul contre un professeur, contrairement aux autres élèves qui étaient souvent trois. Il ne s'entrainait qu'avec Remus et le professeur Rogue, mais jamais encore avec le professeur Dumbledore qui était surement trop occupé par ses fonctions de directeur où par l'Ordre.

C'était donc avec un certain soulagement que Harry voyait les vacances arriver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Continuez Potter ! Vous pensez que c'est comme ça que vous pourrez vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ? Faites des efforts ! ''

'' J'en fais !! ''

Les cachots étaient plongés dans une demi-obscurité. Il était 21h00, le dernier vendredi avant les vacances de noël. La neige avait recouvert le parc et le château. Depuis une heure et demi Harry s'entrainait avec le professeur Rogue. La technique du maître des potions était efficace. Elle consistait à mettre Harry suffisament en colère pour qu'il libère son énergie completement. C'était plus pour ça que pour autre chose que Severus le provoquait.

'' Oui vous en faites. Mais ce n'est plus suffisant aujourd'hui. Vous devez en faire deux fois plus. Enervez vous Potter vous savez que votre énergie se dégage mieux. ''

'' C'est pas facile'' répliqua le survivant en se relevant.

'' On va essayer une autre tactique, venez la Potter. Bien. Maintenant vous fermez les yeux. Fermez les j'ai dis, je ne vous attaquerais pas. Bien. Détendez vous. ''

Le professeur tournait lentement autour de Harry. Le silence était retombé dans la pièce. Seuls les bruits de la cape de Severus emplissaient le cachot. Sa voix était langoureuse et calme quand elle s'éleva:

'' Détendez vous. Tendez vos bras devant vous, les paumes verticales, voilà. Maintenant écoutez moi bien. Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur votre force. Vous devez cibler votre esprit sur ce qui vous donne votre énergie, vos pouvoirs. En général c'est une personne. Donc vous vous concentrez sur cette personne. Ou ces personne s'il y en a plusieurs. Je pense à vos parents. Donc vous devez sentir leur sang couler dans vos veines. Sentir leur vie passer dans la votre, leur énergie augmenter la votre. Moi je suis le mal. Je veux faire du mal à vos forces. Je veux les détruire. Vous devez m'en empêcher. Concentrez vous. Concentrez toute votre énergie dans vos deux mains en face de moi. Vous devez me détruire Potter, vous devez me détruire. ''

Severus avait arreté de tourner. Il se positionna en face de Harry pendant que son énergie passait dans mes mains. Le survivant avait les traits tirés par la concentration. Et son énergie grandissait, grandissait. Severus cria brusquement.

'' DETRUISEZ MOI POTTER !!!! ''

La boule d'énergie disparue des mains de Harry, pour réapparaître ensuite violemment. Le survivant replia ses bras vers lui puis les tendit d'un coup et renvoya l'immense force contenue dans ses paumes sur son professeur. La pièce fut colorée de rouge pendant plusieurs secondes, aveuglant Harry, l'empêchant de voir correctement. Lorsque la lumière redevint normale, il put enfin retrouver la vue. Le spectacle était étonnant. Le cachot était totalement dévasté. Des débris de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol, rien n'était resté intact. Harry balaya la pièce du regard jusqu'à se qu'il tombe sur son professeur de potions. Il était à moitié contre le mur, à moitié par terre. Derrière lui, le mur en question avait une sorte de trou, empreinte laissée par son corps lors du choc.

Severus se releva péniblement, en respirant difficilement. Lors des entraînements, il était protégé par une force dont le secret appartenait à Dumbledore. Cette fois ci sans cette protection, il n'aurait surement pas pu se relever.

'' C'est ... c'est bien Potter.

Il regarda son élève un instant puis lissa les pans de sa robe et lui dit.

'' Le cours est fini. Le directeur sera informé de vos progrès. ''

Il sortit du cachot dévasté, laissant le survivant seul avec sa surprise. Ce dernier s'assit contre un mur, enleva son T-shirt et s'essya le front avec. La sueur perlait sur ses tempes et sur son torse, et descendait, suivant la fine ligne de poils qui disparaissait derriere l'élastic de son boxer. Il se reposa quelques instants puis se leva, dans le but d'aller prendre un douche. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce, son T-shirt sur l'épaule et sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

_Il faut que je le vois._

Remus avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres qui menaient aux cachots. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait à tout prix parler à Severus afin de mettre les choses au point avant qu'elles tournent mal, où qu'elles soient irréversibles.

Le professeur de DCFM savait que Severus avait cours de PMPC avec Harry et s'il ne se trompait pas, le cours venait de prendre fin quelques minutes auparavant.

Remus s'attendait donc à croiser Severus qui devait certainement se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dinner.

Le cachot que Severus utilisait comme salle de classe approchait et c'est la que les deux hommes se rencontrèrent. Remus savait que le maître des potions chercherait encore une fois à l'éviter et pour éviter de ne pas être pris au sérieux il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu ... '' commença Rogue.

'' Recule. '' répondit simplement Remus en le faisant reculer, sa baguette toujours pointée en direction de sa poitrine.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Severus obéit et recula à l'intérieur de la salle de cours. Remus avança aussi et referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla avec un sort, puis fit face à un Severus impressioné. Peut de gens jusque là avaient réussit à lui tenir tête, où avaient osé le menacer.

'' Severus écoute bien, tu me laisses finir jusqu'à la fin et après je te ficherais la paix. Je t'aime. Maintenant tu le sais, je t'aime. Si je pouvais y changer quelque chose, soit bien certain que je le ferais mais jusqu'à présent ça n'a pas marcher. Je ne te demande aucune faveur, ni d'être gentil, et encore moins de m'aimer. Ca ne doit rien changer entre nous, seulement c'est mieux que je sois honnête avec toi je pense. Je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé l'autre soir, ça ne se reproduira plus, et je te demande de ne pas me pourrir la vie à cause de tout ça, quand à moi je ne t'embetterais plus. ''

Severus hocha la tête.

'' Bien. Dans ce cas je te laisse. A plus tard. ''

Le professeur Lupin sortit du cachot et disparut en direction de la Grande Salle, laissant un Severus perplexe, ayant suement du mal à croire qu'une telle conversation ai pu avoir lieu dans son cachot.

Il se posait des questions. Il désirait Remus, c'était indéniable, il voulait coucher avec lui. De plus, Severus savait qu'il pouvait soumettre son collègue n'importe quand. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait aller voir Remus chez lui, le baiser et repartir illico, et ne revenir vers lui que lorsqu'il à besoin de se détendre un peu. Mais ça signifirait blesser Remus. Et bien qu'il en ignore la raison, Severus ne voulait pas le blesser.

Le Poudlard express se remplissait progressivement. Cette année, aucun élève ne passait noël à l'école, tous rentraient chez eux. La raison plus qu'évidente était que beaucoup de famille avaient peur que se ne soit le dernier noël qu'ils passeraient avec tous les gens qu'ils aiment, la force de Voldemort s'intensifiant à grand pas. Donc Harry, Ron et Hermione montaient dans le train et marchaient à travers les wagons à la recherche d'un compartiment innoccupé. Harry , et même Hermione passaient le réveillon avec Ron chez les Weasley, comme beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre. Hermione passait d'abbord voir ses parents puis les rejoingnaient au Terrier. Ils revenaient ensuite fêter le jour de l'an à Poudlard, ainsi que toute l'école. Ils rentrèrent dans le premier compartiment vide qu'ils rencontrèrent et installèrent leurs affaires. Hermione se lova dans les bras de Ron qui afficha un sourire plus que grand. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était le grand amour. Ils se disputaient toujours aussi souvent mais se réconcilliaient toujours rapidement. Harry était content pour eux. Ils s'aimaient vraiment et leur histoire était sérieuse.  
Lorsque tout les élèves furent montés dans le train, celui-ci partit direction la gare King's Cross.

'' Excusez moi cinq minutes, je reviens je vais au toilettes. '' lanca Ron au bout d'un moment de conversation.

Il embrassa rapidement Hermione sur les lèvres et sortit du compartiment en directions des sanitaires du train. Hermione le regarda sortir puis se tourna vers Harry d'un air compatissant et tendit sa main vers lui pour prendre la sienne. Ce geste réconforta le brun plus que toutes les paroles déjà prononcées. Elle lui fit un sourire triste et lacha sa main. Le survivant décida de profiter de ses vacances de noël avec ses amis pleinement, en essayant de ne pas penser au blond. Il leur devait au moins ça. Si ça se trouve, après le combat final, lui où certains de ses proches ne seront plus là.

Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard et entra dans le compartiment mais resta devant la porte ouverte. Il avait l'air géné et se tordait les mains dans tous les sens.

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione lui demanda:

'' Enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? ''

Harry suivait la scène avec curiosité. Ron le regarda d'un air désolé et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Le brun sentit tout de suite que ce que son ami allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

'' C'est Malfoy ... je ... je suis passé à côté de son compartiment et ... et ... il ... ''

Le rouquin n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Le Malfoy en question venait de passer devant la porte ouverte, enlaçant de très près une fille et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle était très jolie, à peine plus petite que lui, mince et blonde. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher devant un compartiment vide, presque en face de celui du trio, sans pour autant décoller leur lèvres. Draco sortit l'une de ses mains de dessous le chemisier de la jeune fille pour ouvrir la porte pendant que cette jeune fille s'occupait de déboutonner le pantalon du blond. La deuxieme main de celui-ci passa de sous la chemise blanche de soi de sa petite amie, a sous de la jupe en satin verte. La jeune fille devait être de serpentard. Elle avait ouvert le pantalon de Draco et à présent elle y mettait ses deux mains. La porte que le serpentard tentait d'ouvrir depuis leur arrivée céda enfin et elle s'ouvrit.

Ne pouvant détacher son regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Harry sentait son petit déjeuner remonter. La porte du wagon se referma sur le nouveau couple et Harry vomit dans le couloir.


	8. Noël

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 8 : Noël**

Le Terrier était bien rempli. Plus de la moitié de l'Ordre avait prévu de passer Noël chez les Weasley et le réveillon s'annonçait plus qu'agréable. C'était le 23 décembre, soit un jour avant le repas de Noël. Molly commençait à vraiment stresser, bien que tout soit prêt. Elle et les filles présentes dans la maison passaient le clair de leur journée à préparer tous les mets prévu pour le festin, avec l'aide de Remus et de Severus. Harry et Ron qui n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour la cuisine avaient bien essayer d'aider mais avaient fini par se résigner. Pour remplacer ils s'étaient occupé du rangement et de la décoration de la maison en commençant par l'extérieur. Après avoir posé des girlande dans le jardin et autour de la maison, ils s'occupèrent de décorer l'immense sapin qu'il y avait dans le salon et de décorer toute la maison, ce qui lui donnait un véritable air de fête.

La soirée venait de commencer, il était 18h et le trio était libre, la cuisine étant finie et la maison rangée et décorée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient donc sortit dans le jardin. Le soleil se couchait, le jardin était illuminé de sa lueur orange et rose à laquelle venait s'ajouter les lumières des girlandes électriques que Harry et Ron avaient accroché un peu partout. Le tout se refletant dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Il regnait une atmosphère chaleureuse.

'' Alors la cuisine ? '' demanda Ron à Hermione tandis qu'ils se posaient sur un petit mur en pierre recouvert de neige.

'' Ca s'est bien passé. '' répondit Hermione '' Molly a tout conservé par magie jusqu'à demain soir. C'est extraordinaire comme ta maman cuisine bien Ron. Je pense que se sera un très bon repas. ''

'' Et une bonne soirée '' reprit le rouquin, '' Avec tous les membres de l'Ordre qu'il va y avoir on risque pas de s'ennuyer. Fred et Georges ont essayer de mettre un pétard surprise dans l'énorme gâteau de maman. Mais elle les a vu. ''

'' Harry ... ''

'' Ca va Hermione ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. ''

Depuis qu'ils étaient descendu du Poudlard Express, Hary avait fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid. Même après avoir croisé Malfoy en descendant du Poudlard Express il n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse. Il avait juste le regard vide, et les poigs tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Mais ce n'était pas visible.

Et puis les vacances au Terrier avaient commencée. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et le survivant faisait énormément d'efforts pour ne pas gacher l'ambiance. Il souriait, riait aux plaisanteries des jumeaux, participait avec joie aux activités de la maison. Mais lorsqu'il était inoccupé, on voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Harry avait demandé à ses deux amis de ne pas en parler, d'éviter tous sujets concernait de loin où de près tout ce qui concernait Malfoy. Et il ne laissait rien paraître lorsque que le nom Malfoy venait dans les discussion des adultes. Seul pendant les moments où il était sous la douche il se laissait descendre aux enfers. Il restait enfermé dans la salle de bain où il laissait couler l'eau sur son visage et sur son corps tout en pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, et en cognant contre le mur de la douche. Souvent il restait recroquevillé sur lui-même, par terre dans le bac à douche. En laissant l'eau le recouvrir. Puis il sortait comme si de rien n'était, les yeux à peine rouges et les poings abimés.

Ron et Hermione savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Que rien ne lui ferait oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans le train et qu'il verrait surement encore à la rentrée. Alors ils essayaient de l'occuper, de discuter de sujets amusants, et ils éspèraient que le réveillon l'aiderait à oublier, au moins le temps d'une soirée.

'' Ca va Hermione ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ''

Le 26, tous les élèves regagneraient le château. Ils finiraient les vacances là-bas et fêteraient la nouvelle année. Et là il le reverra. Il reverra Draco.

'' Je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai un peu froid en pull comme ça dehors. Je vais prendre une douche et j'irais me coucher.''

'' Tu veux que ... ''

'' Non ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Profitez de votre soirée. On se voit demain.''

Harry se leva et pris la direction de la maison. Il se dépêcha. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur quelq'un, il voulait juste atteindre la salle de bain le plus vite possible. Des images lui revenaient en tête à une vitesse surprenante. Draco qui L'embrasse passionément. Draco qui met la main sous SA chemise. Draco qui met la main sous SA jupe. ELLE qui déboutonne son pantalon et qui met SES mains dedants La porte du wagon qui se referme sur eux et sur leur ébats.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, en plein milieu du couloir, et devant la porte du salon, Harry mit les mains sur son ventre et vomit.

Il tomba a genoux dans le couloir, les mains au sol et les larmes aux yeux.

'' Mon dieu Harry ça va? ''

Les personnes présentes dans le salon étaient accourue dans le couloir et Remus avait été le plus rapide. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur le sol et s'agenouilla auprès du survivant.

'' Harry s'il te plait dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais on pourrait t'aider. ''

'' Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. ''

'' Harry ...''

'' Personne ne peut. '' Le brun ferma les yeux le plus fort possible puis les ouvrit et se leva. Il ne pleurait plus. '' Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas. J'ai pas réussi a atteindre la salle de bain à temps. ''

'' Harry, mon chéri, tu as besoin de quelque chose? '' demanda Molly d'une voix inquiète.

'' Non. Merci beaucoup mais je crois que je vais aller dormir. Bonsoir.''

Il quitta le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain, laissant les adultes. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Ses deux mains étaient jointes.

'' Vous ne croyez vraiment pas qu'on peut l'aider ? '' demanda t'elle dans un ton supliant.

'' Si Potter ne veut pas en parler je crois qu'il faut le laisser.'' répondit le professeur Rogue. '' Il n'est pas faible, s'il a un problème il réussira à s'en sortir seul. ''

'' Mais ... ''

'' Molly, Harry est fort. Tu as entendu Severus. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Je crois que s'il ne veut pas en parler il faut lui laisser du temps. S'il a besoin de notre aide il nous la demandera. Ne t'inquiète pas. ''

Pendant ce temps, le survivant avait atteint la salle de bain. Il était maintenant sous l'eau. Tout en pleurant il frappait le mur de la douche de toutes ses forces. Il s'en voulait d'avoir infligé ce spectacle à Molly et Remus. Il posa ses mains contre la paroi et y appuya sa tête. Ses poings étaient tout écorchés et il saignait abondament. Il se retourna dos au mur froid et se laissa glisser le long de la douche, les mains couvrant son visage ruisselant d'eau, de larmes et de sang. Et il resta là, par terre, dos a la paroi, l'eau coulant toujours sur lui, comme tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, comme tous les soirs, et qu'il enfile un boxer avant d'aller dormir, comme tous les soirs, d'un sommeil lourd de sentiments.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le réveillon de noël arriva. La journée avait vite passée et le Terrier s'était bien rempli.

Entre les membres de l'Ordre, la famille Weasley et les autres, l'activité de la maison n'avait jamais été telle.

Aux alentours de 21h, Molly appella tout le monde et le repas commença.

Ce fut une merveilleuse soirée. En tout point de vue. Le diner était excellent, l'ambiance aussi, la maison rayonnait. Ca faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment. Tout le monde discutait entre eux pendant qu'ils mangeait, il y avait pleins d'éclat de rire.

Harry regarda un peu autour de lui. Hermione et Ron riaient ensemble, en se tenant discrètement la main par-dessous la table, Molly et Arthur riaient aussi, tout le monde semblait s'amuser, même Remus avait l'air très heureux, se qui emplit Harry de joie, et il remarqua qu'il jetait souvent des petits coup d'oeil discrets à Severus. Severus quand à lui, paraissait aussi passer un bon moment, il avait presque arrêté d'ignorer Remus pendant la semaine et avait même fait un semblant de sourire en entendant une blague de Fred.

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagal, eux, étaient assis à côté et semblait en plein milieu d'une conversation des plus interressante, pendant que Hagrid, le visage déjà bien rouge riait aux éclats avec l'ex-professeur Maugrey.

La soirée se termina pas loin des 3 heures du matin, et tout le monde rentra chez lui, où partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, au pied du lit de chaque personne il y avait un petit tas de cadeau. Lorsque Harry se réveilla, Ron était déjà en train d'ouvrir les siens.

'' Salut, bien dormi ? '' lui lança t'il quand il vit qu'il ne dormait plus.

Harry acquièça et sortit de son lit.

'' Joyeux Noël, Ron '' dit il en lui jetant son oreiller à la figure.

'' Toi aussi !! '' répondit il en le lui renvoyant.

Le brun s'approcha du petit tas près de son lit et commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux et à lire les cartes qu'il avait reçu.

Le reste de la journée se résuma en bataille de boules de neige toute l'après-midi entre tout les jeunes et moins jeunes qui restaient au Terrier et c'est exténués et trempés que Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans la maison.

Ils restèrent à discuter dans le salon avec Fred, George et Ginny jusqu'au repas et après manger ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Harry ne se rendit pas dans la salle de bain ce soir là.

Ils se couchèrent tout les trois et s'endormirent presque aussitôt, tout en sachant que le lendemain ils leur faudrait retourner a Poudlard.


	9. Ce qu'il n'aura jamais

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 9 : Ce qu'il n'aura jamais**

'' Allez allez on se dépêche. On va être en retard. Bon sang Ron qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?''

Tout le monde courait dans la maison Weasley. Les jeunes devaient prendre le Poudlard Express a 11h tapante et il était déjà 10h35. Molly courait dans tous les sens, essayant d'attraper tous ses fils, et de les mettre tous dans les deux voitures que le ministère avait une fois de plus prêté à Arthur pour faire le trajet. Bill, Charlie, Fred et George accompagnaient leur plus jeune frère, leur soeur, et Harry et Hermione jusqu'à la gare avec leurs parents.

'' Ah ça y'est Arthur tu peux y aller, l'autre voiture te suis. Dépêche toi enfin on va être en retard.''

'' On est partis. '' dit Mr Weasley d'une voix joyeuse.

A 11h50, ils arrivèrent en catastrophe a la gare King's Cross. Ils passèrent chacun à leur tour à travers la barrière magique et se précipitèrent vers le train. Mr Weasley, Bill et Charlie les aidèrent à monter les valises dans le train pendant que Mme Weasley embrassait tout le monde les larmes aux yeux et que les jumeaux leur faisaient des grands signes.

Lorsque le train partit, Harry pria pour qu'il puisse tous les revoir un jour.

'' Vous venez on va tous se mettre dans le même compartiment. '' proposa Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle cherchèrent donc un compartiment vide. Ils installèrent leurs valises dans les filets à bagages, s'asseyèrent sur les banquettes et commencèrent à discuter.

'' Au fait Ginny, tes cours de PMPC ça se passe comment toi? '' demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

'' Oh bah très bien. C'est un peu dur mais ça va. Et vous? ''

'' Moi je trouve ça assez dur '' répondit Ron.

'' C'est vrai mais au moins ça sera utile. '' dit Hermione.

'' Et toi Harry ? '' repris Ginny.

'' Euh ... c'est dur. En fait ça me prend beaucoup d'énergie. Mais Rogue a dit que je m'en sortais bien. Espérons que ça m'aide à vaincre Voldemort.''

Ron et Ginny frissonèrent à la prononciation de ce nom mais ne le laissèrent pas paraître. Ils restèrent silencieux durant la fin du chemin. Hermione s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de Ron, et il lui caraissait les cheveux amoureusement, Harry somnolait la tête contre la vitre , et Ginny lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Hermione s'éveilla lentement et s'étira alors que Ron enserrait sa taille de ses bras. Elle sourit. Tout les quatres se levèrent et descendirent du train après avoir récupéré leur affaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Grande Salle bourdonnait de conversations. Tous les élèves étaient assis à leur tables respectives et discutaient en attendant le discours habituel du directeur.

'' Bonjour à tous. J'éspère que vous avez tous passé un agréable Noël en famille et que vous êtes en pleine forme pour préparer le réveillon de fin d'année. Comme vous le savez tous, le 1er Janvier sera organisé une fête pour fêter la nouvelle année. Un banquet, bien sur, et une soirée dansante où vous êtes tous conviés devraient faire de cette nuit une soirée inoubliable. Je compte sur vous pour aider les professeurs à préparer les festivités si vous avez du temps de libre et à bien continuer votre entrainements de préparations morales et physiques au combat. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. ''

Le repas apparut alors dans les plats et Harry et ses amis se servirent.

Lorsqu'il ne put plus rien avaler, le trio se leva et prit la direction de leur salle commune. Ron dit au revoir à Hermione qui monta au dortoir des filles pendant que lui et Harry se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils se déshabillèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis chacun se cacha derrière ses rideau a baldaquin. Ron s'endormit peu de temps après.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait vu Draco. Il était assis à côté de sa nouvelle petite amie, sous les regards jaloux et furieux de Pansy Parkinson.

Le survivant essaya de ne plus y penser et se retourna dans son lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil était déjà levé quand Harry se reveilla. Il avait dormi assez longtemps mais à entendre les ronflements pas loin de lui, il n'était pas le seul. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Ron, ouvrit les rideaux et se baissa au dessus de son meilleur ami.

'' Hé Ron, réveille toi éspèce de marmotte. T'as assez dormi. ''

Ron émit un grognement et se tourna de l'autre côté de son lit.

'' Pas maintenant Mione s'il te plait je suis fatigué. ''

'' Si il faut que je t'embrasse pour te réveiller tu peux toujours te gratter '' dit Harry en riant.

Ron se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui falut quelque secondes pour s'appercevoir que quelqu'un était devant lui et il se redressa lentement.

'' Ah salut Harry, désolé je croyais que c'était Hermione. C'est quelle heure?''

'' Onze heure et demi. Je viens de me réveiller. On ferait mieux de descendre ils vont croire qu'on est morts. ''

Ils prirent leur douche puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry regarda instinctivement à la table des serpentards mais le blond n'y était pas. Ils rejoignirent Hermione qui était déjà assise et prenait son petit déjeuner en lisant un livre intitulé _'L'histoire du filtre d'amour' _.

Ron se glissa derrière elle et lui glissa à l'oreille:

'' Tu ne compte pas en faire un pour un autre garçon j'éspère ''

Hermione sursauta.

'' Ah c'est vous. Bonjour. '' elle embrassa tendrement Ron qui s'assit à côté d'elle '' Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez. J'ai pris ce livre à la bibliothèque. C'est très interessant de savoir d'où ça vient.''

'' On en doute pas un seul instant '' dit ironisa Ron la bouche déjà pleine.

'' Dites moi vous deux, ça vous dit un peu de Quidditch? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué vu que le coupe n'est pas organisée cette année. On pourrait aller voler un peu.'' dit Harry tout en mordant dans un toast.

'' Bonne idée'' répondit Ron,'' On mange et on y va. Tu viens avec nous Mione? ''

'' Je ne sais pas. ''

'' Allez on a pas de devoirs à faire t'as pas d'excuse. Tu pourra monter sur l'Eclair de Feu de Harry.''

'' Bon ok je viens mais je te laisse ton balai Harry il va trop vite pour moi.''

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et ils finirent de manger. Les deux garçon se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher leur balai et rejoignèrent Hermione au stade.

Ils revinrent du terrain à midi. Pendant qu'ils finissaient de manger, la Salle se vidait et le trio avait une vue plongeante sur Draco et sa copine en pleine action. Elle, était contre un poteau, et lui devant elle. Elle se pendait à son coup pendant qu'il la tenait fermement par la taille. Leur lèvres ne se décollaient pas.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient croisé le couple. Draco leur avait alors 'aimablement' présenté Cindy.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, l'école s'habitua a voir Draco et _Cindy _un peu partout et toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Harry devait sans cesse supporter de voir le serpentard mettre ses mains sur cette fille, de la voir, elle, se coller et se frotter à lui d'une façon provoquante, et de les voir s'embrasser sans arret, appercevant leur langues s'entremêler. C'était devenu plus qu'insupportable pour le survivant qui devait souvent se verrouiller dans les toilettes pour rendre son déjeuner.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait arracher son regard du spectacles qu'ils offraient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir et de revoir ce qu'il lui donnait à elle et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Elle, qui a le droit de lui parler, de le toucher et de l'embrasser. Elle, qu'il touche et embrasse avec passion et désir.

Le brun parfois s'imaginait être à sa place. Cette place qu'il désirait si ardamment. Et il se faisait du mal.

Le 1er approchait et Poudlard peu à peu s'illuminait et prenait un air de fête. Des girlandes, des sapins et tant d'autres choses étaient installés un peu partout. Le château était emplis en permanance d'une musique douce et mélodieuse à un volume minimal, une musique qui ne prend pas la tête.

**POV de Harry**

_Ils sont partout._

_Je les vois à chaque pas que je fais._

_Ils sont partout._

_Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, à s'embrasser et à se caresser._

_Et à chaque fois, la nausée me prend, et elle ne me lâche plus._

_Et pourtant ... Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder. Une fois qu'il se pose sur eux, mon regard n'arrive pas à s'en détacher._

_Je le vois, lui, qui met ses mains sur elle, sous sa chemise, sous sa jupe, dans ses cheveux._

_Je la vois elle, ses mains sont partout, sur son torse, sous sa chemise, derrière son dos, dans ses cheveux._

_Leurs mains entremêlées quand ils marchent dans les couloirs._

_Leur souffle mélangés lorsque leur deux visages ne sont plus séparés que par quelques centimètres._

_Et ça fait mal._

_Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est leur image que je vois._

_Dans mes rêves, c'est eux que je vois._

_Et elle est si belle._

_Jamais je n'aurais ce qu'elle a._

_Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas._

_Je suis le contraire de ce qu'elle est._

_Elle est une fille, moi pas._

_Elle est a serpentard, moi pas._

_Elle est si belle._

_Des fois je m'imagine à sa place, et je suis bien._

_Dans ses bras._

_Je vois bien qu'il ne l'aime pas mais ça ne me soulage pas._

_Il est quand même avec elle._

_Et ça fait mal._


	10. Tactique de séduction

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 10 : Tactique de séduction**

Le parc de Poudlard était entièrement recouvert pas une épaisse couche de neige à présent. Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc et regardaient la neige scintillante tomber du ciel. Le temps était magnifique. Ils profitaient tous les deux d'un moment de silence à l'extérieur car dans le château, l'atmosphère était explosive. C'était la veille du nouvel an et tout le monde était plus qu'éxcités. La fête promettait vraiment d'être réussie. C'était donc pour se détendre que les deux amoureux étaient sortis du château.

Mais leur répit ne dura pas longtemps car bientôt, des éclats de voix qui se voulaient discrets les atteignirent. Il ne leur falut pas plus de quelques secondes pour reconnaître la voix trainante de Draco Malfoy qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme alors que sa petite amie s'époumonnait à côté.

Discrètement, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent d'eux et se cachèrent derrière un buisson pour écouter se qui avait déclenché cette dispute.

'' T'as pas bientôt fini de hurler Cindy ? ''

'' Mais j'en ai marre Draco. Je crois que je t'ai donné tout ce que tu voulais alors tu pourrais arrêter de me traiter comme si j'étais seulement un objet destiné à te donner du plaisir. Parce-que c'est ce que tu fais. ''

'' Et alors ? Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça la dernière fois si je me rappelle bien. ''

'' Et bah maintenant si. ''

'' Et bien tant pis. T'as qu'a penser à toutes les filles et même les garçons qui aimeraient bien être à ta place. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire je ... ''

'' Non ''

Tout d'un coup le visage de Cindy quitta son expression de colère et pour une expression plus féline. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas accrocheur.

'' J'aurais aussi voulu te demander deux petite choses. ''

'' Je t'écoute ''

La blonde prit le serpentard derrière la tête et l'attira a elle pour un baiser passionné qu'il lui rendit sans plus. Puis sans lacher son cou elle lui dit:

'' J'aimerais bien qu'on finisse la soirée de demain soir dans ta chambre. Comme tu es préfet on ne sera pas dérangés et j'aurais aussi voulu que demain on soit assortis pour la fête. Ce serait romantique si tu pouvais mettre quelque chose qui aille avec ma robe et ... ''

Malfoy se détacha d'elle et plissa instinctivement les pans de sa robe.

'' Non j'ai déjà choisit ma tenue. Bon, maintenant si tu n'as plus rien à dire. ''

'' Très bien '' reprit la jeune fille d'un ton froid. '' Au fait si tu veux je pourrais prendre un photo de Potter et te la donner ça t'éviterai d'avoir à le regarder quand tu es avec moi. ''

Malfoy attrapa la jeune fille par le bras la fit basculer violemment contre un arbre et pressa sa min sur sa gorge.

'' Si tu redis ça encore une fois tu ne sera plus en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit c'est comprit ? ''

Cindy acquieca et se dégagea vivement de la prise de son petit ami. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit le château d'un pas furieux. Le blond la regarda partir, attendit qu'elle ai disparu à l'intérieur, et prit lui aussi la direction du château.

Ron se laissa tomber dans la neige. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait.

'' Ron ? Tu sais ce que je pense? '' demanda t'elle

'' Qu'ils sont completement cinglés? ''

'' Non. Je pense que Malfoy est amoureux de Harry. Mais je crois qu'il essaye de s'en dissuader. Et c'est pour ça qu'il sort avec Cindy.''

'' T'arrive à penser tout ça en même temps ?? ''

''Ron.''

'' Ouais bon peut-être. Mais s'il essaye de s'en dissuader qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? ''

'' Il faut faire en sorte que son attirance pour Harry soit telle qu'il ne puisse plus l'ignorer. Et demain est le jour idéal. Viens on rentre. ''

Hermione prit Ron par la main et l'entraîna vers le château avec dans la tête un nouvel espoir de rendre Harry heureux. ''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était la veille de la nouvelle année et la fête devait avoir lieu le soir même. Le château était splendide. Jamais il n'avait été aussi décoré et animé. Les professeurs et les élèves qui avaient bien voulu aider s'étaient vraiment surpassés. La seule fois où Harry l'avait vu dans un état proche de celui-là était lors de leur 4ème année, pendant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers où Poudlard avait accueilli les déléguations de Durmstrang et de Beaubâton, le soir du bal. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé la journée chez Hagrid. Hagrid était particulièrement joyeux ses derniers temps. L'approche de la fête l'avait empli d'une joie des plus visible.

A 17h, le trio pris le chemin du château dans le but de se préparer pour le bal qui avait lieu trois heures plus tard. Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à convaincre Harry de les laisser s'ocuper de sa tenue et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoire des garçons, les trois amis s'enfermèrent dans l'une des salles de bain et commencèrent les préparations.

Lors de leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione avait entraîné les deux garçons dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, prêt à porter pour sorciers. En entrant dans la boutique, Harry avait amèrement pensé que c'est la qu'il avait rencontré Malfoy pour la première fois, et il s'était rappelé à quel point il l'avait trouvé antipathique et arroguant.

Après plusieurs essayages et sous les conseils d'Hermione, Harry avait donc acheté une chemise rouge lui moulant légèrement le torse, par dessus un pantalon noir qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur, et le tout parfaitement bien assortit à une cape de soirée noire également et assez longue, opaque d'extérieure mais brillante à l'intérieur. L'ensemble porté par Harry donnait un résultat plus que satisfaisant, ses yeux s'accordant à merveille avec le pantalon et la couleur de ses cheveux n'ayant pas pu aller plus parfaitement avec la tenue complète.

Pendant que le brun allait payer ses achats, Hermione aidait Ron à choisir sa tenue, se qui était une tache plutôt difficile à cause de la couleur des cheveux de Ron qui jurait avec la moitié des coloris proposés. Ils finirent par opter pour un pantalon blanc et une chemise noire s'accordant parfaitement à une cape bleu marine et longue elle aussi. La tenue était porté on ne peut mieux par Ron, qui s'était beaucoup musclé grâce au Quidditch, et à qui elle faisait ressortir les atouts.

Hermione quant à elle avait choisit une superbe robe d'une jolie couleur rose pale, qui bien à l'inverse de faire quiche, valorisait ses formes et allait parfaitement bien avec son teint.

Chacun s'était donc habillé de son côté dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris une douche ( à l'abris des regards bien sur )

Hermione s'était coiffée comme lors du bal du Tournois des Trois Sorciers sur les conseils de Ron et s'occupait maintenant de la coiffure de Harry. Comme le but était de faire prendre conscience à Malfoy qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour le Gryffondor, Hermione et Ron s'était appliqués à rendre Harry le plus attirant possible.

'' Ca y'est !! '' dit soudain Hermione, autorisant enfin Harry à se regarder dans la glace. '' J'ai fini Harry tu peux voir maintenant.

Le brun se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir regarder son reflet et observa sa coiffure. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés seulement là, le moindre épis était calculé avec soin et méthode. Le gel qu'avait utilisé Hermione avait pour but de faire croire que les cheveux étaient mouillés et le résultat était surprenant. Peut-être était-ce aussi le fait que Harry ne portait plus ses lunettes, (que son amie avait remplacée par des lentiles avec un sort, ce qui avait profondément impressioné les deux sorciers ) mais Harry n'avait jamais été aussi beau, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

'' Wahou, Harry tu es ... superbe !!! Vraiment superbe !! Je ne vois pas comment qui que se soit

pourrais trouver quoi que ce soit à te reprocher. Je crois que tu es prêt . '' dit elle pour finir.

'' Bon quand tu auras fini de t'extasier sur mon meilleur ami tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper un peu de moi '' s'exclama sèchement Ron.

'' Ron ! '' repris Hermione avec exaspération. '' C'est important que je m'occupe de Harry enfin !! Il a un serpentard à conquérir ce soir. ''

Son petit ami émit un grognement de jalousie et sortit de la salle de bain.

Hermione fit encore un bruit d'exaspération pendant qu'Harry éclata de rire.

'' C'est bon Hermione j'ai fini de toute façon. Je vais rester la cinq minute histoire de ranger un peu et je vous rejoint dans la Grande Salle d'accord ? Et chouchoute un peu Ron je crois bien qu'il est jaloux ! ''

'' Bon d'accord j'y vais. Je vais finir de me préparer dans le dortoire des filles, j'en ai pour deux secondes et on t'attend en bas. Ca va bien se passer Harry t'en fait pas. ''

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et Harry les entendit quitter le dortoire. Partagé entre l'excitation et l'appréhension Harry rangea et nettoya la salle, se parfuma et quitta le dortoire à son tour.


	11. La fête du nouvel an

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 11 : La fête du nouvel an**

La Grande Salle était animée d'une agréable ambiance de fête. Une légère musique de fond se laissait entendre, en attendant le début de la fête, soit à 20h. Ron et Hermione discutaient dans un coin.

'' Ron, arrête de tripoter tes cheveux. Ils sont très bien te prend pas la tête. Oh regarde voilà Harry.''

Les portes donnant sur la Grande Salle étaient grandes ouvertes. Le survivant venait à l'instant de faire son entrée, qui comme l'avait prévu Hermione, ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry était vraiment magnifique. L'aura qu'il dégageait était puissante et attrayante. Il s'avança à l'intérieur sous les regards appuyés de toute l'école, des filles gloussaient discrètement, d'autres mataient ouvertement.

Hermione s'avança également pour aller à sa rencontre et ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la Grande Salle. Harry remarqua que son amie s'était maquillée soigneusement et parfumée avec le parfum qu'il aimait tant. Elle était particulièrement jolie.

'' Tu es superbe Hermione '' dit il d'un ton admiratif.

Hermione rougit en souriant.

'' A voir comme les gens te regarde je crois que tu n'es pas mal non plus et que tu as bien réussit ton entrée '' fit elle remarquer.

Ron les rejoint un instant après et enserra la taille de Hermione par derrière. A ce moment là les lumières qui éclairaient la Grande Salle s'éteignèrent en laissant place à un éclairage très léger, idéal pour une fête et la musique douce laissa place à une musique plus prononcée et entrainante. Les trois amis commencèrent alors à danser, rejoint sans plus tarder par d'autres élèves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Harry se réveilla en ce premier janvier, il avait très mal à la tête. Il s'habilla en vitesse en descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il entra, il s'apperçut que les quatres tables des quatres maisons avaient été réinstalées sur la piste de danse et que seulement quelques élèves s'étaient déjà levés et mangeaient.

La table des professeurs par contre était comme à l'ordinaire, et personne ne manquait. Harry regarda quelques instants les professeurs et fut un peu surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Assis à l'un à côté de l'autre, le professeur Rogue tendait un gobelet rempli d'une boisson au professeur Lupin qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

'' J'ai mal à la têête. ''

'' Je t'avais prévenu Remus '' répondit Rogue d'une voix surprenament douce, ''Tu n'aurais pas du boire autant hier soir. Tiens c'est contre la gueule de bois. ''

Lupin saisit le verre et regarda un instant son collègue dans les yeux. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Rogue prit la parole avant :

'' Allez c'est bon, bois maintenant. '' dit il et Harry fut persuadé qu'il avait sourit, même faiblement.

'' Merci Severus.'' reprit le professeur de DCFM pendant que Rogue continua à manger.

Tout en se posant des questions, Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et jeta un coup d'oeil à celle des Serpentard. Le seul attablé avait la tête entre ses mains et semblait souffrir d'un mal de tête bien plus prononcé que celui du survivant. Posant lui aussi sa tête dans ses mains, Harry laissa ses souvenirs lui rappeler inutilement pourquoi Malfoy avait tellement mal à la tête.

La fête batait son plein. Ron faisait danser Hermione, et Harry remarqua que Draco faisait lui aussi danser sa petite amie qui se collait particulièrement à lui.

Lorsque le brun avait détaillé le serpentard il avait bien évidemment remarqué à quel point celui ci était beau. C'était dur de savoir qui de Harry où de Draco avait le plus déchaîné les regard admiratifs ce soir. La tenue qu'il portait était magnifique. Il était habillé avec une chemise blanche en soie évidemment, et un pantalon vert bouteille en soie également qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Avec sa longue cape noire sur les épaules, ses cheveux blond très soignés et son teint pâle, Draco était particulièrement attirant.

Le survivant abandonna ses deux amis dans leurs pas de danse et se dirigea amèrement vers le bar où il se servit un bon vers de ponch délicieux. Laissant son regard parcourir la salle où la plupart des gens présents dansaient, il tomba sur une jolie jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle s'apperçut qu'il l'observait et se dirigea vers lui.

'' Salut !! '' lui dit elle une fois en face de lui.

Il répondit à son salut et il fini par lui dire:

'' Je ne te connais pas il me semble, tu es de quelle maison ? ''

'' Serpentard '' répondit la jeune fille '' Moi par contre je te connais évidemment. Tu veux qu'on danse? ''

Voyant que Malfoy le regardait, Harry se leva et pris sa cavalière par la taille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Si elle était de Serpentard, Draco la connaissait surement. Une fois au centre de la Grande Salle il commença à la faire danser sur une danse plutôt chaude, tout en gardant un oeil discret sur le blond, qui d'ailleurs paraissait plutôt énervé depuis quelques minutes. Il remballa Cindy en lui demandant de dégager et se dirigea à son tour vers le bar où il commença à boire ses premiers verres de ponch.

Lorsque la danse s'arrêta Harry remercia sa partenaire et la quitta pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient également arrêtés de danser.

'' Bien joué Harry '' s'exclama Ron. '' Il était vers de jalousie quand il t'as vu danser comme ça avec cette fille. ''

'' Oui je crois qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais c'est raté ! '' continua Hermione avec un sourire. '' Et je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer avec le ponch. ''

C'était vrai. Le serpentard devait en être à son 6eme verre de la boison alcolisée.

Les trois amis se remirent à danser en compagnie de Neuville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny et Luna qui paraissait ailleurs comme d'habitude.

La soirée se déroulait très bien et tout le monde passait une bonne soirée. Une chanson venait de commencer. Un slow moldu apparemment. Harry alla prendre un verre de ponch à l'autre bout de la table et pris la décision de se bouger un peu. Il vida son verre pour se donner du courage et se diriga vers Malfoy qui paraissait déjà bien sâoul.

'' Tu veux danser? '' lui demanda t'il en se demandant comment il avait fait pour lui poser cette question sans rougir.

A son grand étonnement, le serpentard accepta et pour éviter de se montrer devant tout le monde, Harry l'entraîna dans un des coin les plus tranquille, où peu de gens venait danser. Les quelques élèves présents les regardèrent avec étonnement, les deux sorciers se mirent à danser. Le survivant ne se souvint pas d'avoir jamais été aussi bien. Il serait Draco Malfoy contre lui et sans se faire insulter qui plus est. Il ne doutait pas que si Malfoy n'avait pas été sâoul, il ne serait pas là mais peu lui importait.

A la fin de la danse avant que le blond lui tourne le dos pour retourner au bar, Harry ne pu retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis 2 mois.

'' Pourquoi Draco ?''

'' Ne m'approche plus jamais Potter !!'' répondit le serpentard d'une voix dégoutée avant de faire demi tour, en plantant Harry sur la piste de danse.

Le survivant se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le bar où il but encore un verre de ponch. Quelques mètres plus loin, Malfoy s'en envoya trois d'affilé et sortit de la Grande Salle en direction du couloir. Après avoir vidé à nouveau son verre Harry sortit à son tour de la salle.

'' Je crois que tu devrais diminuer un peu la consommation d'alcool Remus !! ''

Le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé sagement lorsqu'en plein milieu de la conversation qui avait lieu à la table des professeur, il était apparu que le professeur Lupin avait bu la moitié de l'acool présent sur la table, et qu'en plus de ne plus s'exprimer de façon explicite, il ne tiendrait surement pas longtemps sur ses jambe s'il lui venait l'idée de se lever.

Remus haussa les épaules.

'' Severus seriez-vous d'accord pour raccompagner le professeur Lupin jusqu'à sa chambre, je m'en voudrais si ses élèves le voyait dans cet état là. ''

Avec un soupir éxaspéré, Rogue se leva et pris le bras de son collègue pour l'aider à se relever. Il renonça à libérer son bras quand il fut apparent que Remus ne pouvait pas tenir sans aide.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la Grande Salle et prirent la direction des appartements de Lupin.

Harry devait courir à présent sur les talons du serpentard. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le rattraper, il le prit par le bras et le pousse à l'intérieur d'une salle vide avant que le blond ai le temps de réagir.

'' Maintenant ça suffit Draco j'aimerais bien avoir deux trois explications. ''

Et c'est ce moment là que choisit Cindy pour passer dans le couloir où donne la porte, en criant le nom de Malfoy, apparament furieuse qu'il l'ai plantée à la fête.

Instinctivement Harry fit volte-face et poussa Draco contre le mur avec son dos. Il était maintenant collé contre son torse. Le couloir redevint silencieux mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Harry se sentait envahi par une douce chaleur dans tout son corps, et sentait le regard de Malfoy sur lui. Il se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. De la même façon que Draco l'avait embrassé quand ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps respectifs. Un baiser doux et tendre.

Alors que lui même s'embrasait de l'intérieur, Harry remarqua que le blond n'était pas de marbre non plus. Peut-être était-ce dû en parti a l'alcool mais Draco Malfoy bandait.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, Harry ré-embrassa Draco, mais plus violemment cette fois, en le plaquant contre le mur en pierre. Malfoy répondait si ardemment au baiser que s'en était troublant en plus d'être excitant. D'ailleurs s'il ne s'accrochait pas si près de Harry, il serait surement tombé tellement ses jambes avaient du mal à le tenir debout. Ce dont Harry rêvait depuis si longtemps se produisait enfin. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa petite amie tenait à l'embrasser aussi souvent. Draco se servait de sa langue à merveille. Mais le survivant savait bien que Malfoy était bourré, et aussi passionné soit-il, ce baiser ne voulait rien dire du tout et qu'il y avait peu de chance que le blond s'en souvienne le lendemain, ce qui n'était surement pas une mauvaise chose étant doné son aversion pour le Gryffondor.

Soudain, des bruits dans le couloir forçèrent Harry à rompre le baiser, arrachant un grognement de frustration au serpentard. C'était Ron et Hermione. Ils le cherchait.

Entre temps, Severus Rogue était parvenu devant la porte des appartemments de Lupin. Il le soutenait toujours d'un bras pendant que son collègue délirait.

'' Je t'aime Severus tu sais ? ''

'' Oui je sais Remus '' répondit le maître des potions tout en ouvrant la porte.

'' Pourquoi tu me déteste Severus ? '' continua le lycantrope sur le même ton délirant.

'' Je ne te déteste pas !! ''

Etonné par la réponse de Rogue, Remus se retourna, et d'un coup, le plaqua entre le mur et lui même.

'' Pourquoi tu m'aime pas alors? '' lui demanda-t'il, et Severus entrevu toute la tristesse dans le regard de son collègue.

'' Je ne sais pas.'' répondit il. Puis il mit sa main derrière la nuque de Remus et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de retirer sa main pour le prendre par la taille et l'aider à entrer chez lui. Il le laissa avec cette même expression de surprise sur le visage dans sa chambre et sortit de ses appartements sans se retourner, juste en lui glissant un 'bonne année' avant de passer la porte.

Le silence était revenu dans le couloir et dans la salle de cours où les deux ennemis étaient toujours debout contre le mur.

Harry devait rammener Malfoy dans sa salle commune, discrètement et sans tomber sur un professeur où un élève. Et dans l'état où était le serpentard, il ne risquait pas de l'aider, au contraire.

Le mieux aurait été de pouvoir endormir Draco pour le transporter par lévitation jusqu'à sa salle commune mais Harry n'avait jamais su comment on faisait. Il sortit donc sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond qui cria trop tard :

'' Potter je t'interd ... ''

'' STUPEFIX !!''

Le survivant rattrappa le jeune homme avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le fit léviter avec sa baguette. Il remerçia mentalement le professeur Flitwick qui lui avait apprit ce sortilège pendant sa première année et sortit de la classe.

Sans trop savoir comment il avait fait, Harry se retrouva devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentard. Il attendit d'entendre des bruits de pas d'élèves de Serpentard pour libérer Draco et partir rejoindre la tour Gryffondor.

Harry releva la tête pour observer Malfoy. Rien ne laissait entendre qu'il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit. Tout en se demandant ce qu'il aurait préféré, le gryffondor se servit quelques toast et un jus de citrouille.

'' Harry ''

L'intéressé regarda d'où provenait l'appel et vit Neville arriver vers lui.

'' Ron et Hermione t'ont cherché partout hier soir tu étais où ? '' lui demanda-t'il.

'' Je ... me promenais dans le parc. '' assura Harry.

'' Ah. D'accord. Et bien tu ferais bien de les rejoindre parce-que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils imaginaient mais ils avaient l'air tout excités. Ils m'ont dit de te prévenir qu'ils étaient dans le parc et qu'ils t'attendaient.''

Après avoir remercié Neville, Harry quitta la Grande Salle, non sans un regard vers Malfoy qui avait toujours la tête dans ses mains, et prit le chemin du parc. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire à ses amis.


	12. PMPC avec Draco Malfoy

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 12 : PMPC avec Draco Malfoy**

Les cours avaient repris depuis maintenant trois semaines. Harry avait dit la vérité à Ron et Hermione. Ca l'avait en quelque sorte soulagé et Hermione avait vu là des signes encourageants.

'' Enfin Harry, il ne t'aurais pas embrassé s'il t'avais vraiment détesté. ''

'' Hermione, '' répondit Harry pour la énieme fois, '' je t'ai déjà dit que c'est moi qui l'avait embrassé, et ... ''

'' Oui mais il a répondu à ton baiser et ... ''

'' Et il était bourré, OK ?? ''

Mais Hermione restait persuadée que Malfoy avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle et Ron avaient bien entendu rapporté fidèlement à Harry la conversation qu'ils avaient surpris l'autre soir dans le parc et la brune était décidée à faire bien comprendre à Malfoy qu'il était attiré par Harry.

Depuis la fin des vacances, les cours de PMPC que suivait Harry s'étaient intensifiés et à entendre Ron, c'était pareil pour eux.

Rogue et Lupin lui faisait vraiment faire des exercices difficiles et l'encourageait sans cesse. Ils lui avait également rajouté deux heures d'entraînement le jeudi à 15h.

Draco n'était plus avec Cindy (Hermione ravie y voyait encore là un signe), et vu la façon furieuse dont la jeune fille avait de regarder Malfoy, la décision ne venait certainement pas d'elle.

Le week-end avait pris fin la veille. Les cours avaient repris il y a deux heures avec le double cours de potions et les 7eme années de Gryffondor étaient maintenant en plein milieu d'un cours de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal particulièrement compliqué. Depuis la fin des vacances d'hiver, les professeurs semblaient s'être donnée le mot pour chacun donner énormément de devoirs à leurs élèves et de compliquer leurs cours.

Cela faisait donc 35minutes que le professeur Lupin tentait veinement d'apprendre à sa classe à créer un champ de force magnétique autour d'eux.

'' Concentrez-vous un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile mais il est très important que vous maîtrisiez cette force correctement. Lorsqu'un sorcier en fait usage seul, elle n'est pas très puissante et servirais uniquement de bouclier de défence si vous voulez. Seul une minorité de sorciers arrive à en faire une attaque. Mais imaginez vous face au danger. Rappelez vous bien que l'union fait la force. Si chacun créer un champ magnétique autour de lui-même en s'occupant uniquement de sa personne, il ne réussira qu'a se protéger momentanément. Mais si tout un groupe de personne s'unit, elle peut produire un champ de force très puissant, qui lui servira autant de défence que d'attaque. Dans un combat, les sorciers et sorcières qui maîtrise cette attaque sont bien entendu avantagés car bien qu'elle utilise pas mal d'énergie, elle peut en bien des façons aider à la victoire. ''

Tout en parlant, le professeur se déplaçait dans la classe où les élèves éparpillés se tenaient tous debout, serrant bien leur baguette dans leur main et la tenant devant eux, et les yeux fermés, dans un but de concentration extrème.

Quelques élèves produisaient une sorte d'onde fluide. Comme une légères fumée translucide qui au lieu de s'étaler pour créer son champ magnétique reste comme une petite flaque à la pointe de leur baguette.

'' Concentrez-vous. Vous avez tous ce dont vous avez besoin en vous. ''

Comme ils avaient les yeux fermés, aucun élèves ne voyait qui réussissait où pas à produire quelque chose. Seul le profeseur le savait. Celui qui produisait l'onde la plus étalée était Neville, bien que celle de Harry soit la plus puissante. Le mixe des deux aurait sans aucun doute créé un champ magnétique d'une force plus que satisfaisante, pensa Remus.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves abaissèrent tous leur baguette.

'' C'est très bien pour une première fois. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que vous réussiez tous à produire un champ. Mais vous vous exercerez pour le prochain cours c'est à dire demain. Je sais, '' dit il en haussant le ton car des élèves avaient protestés contre le manque de temps '' ça ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps mais le travail devient de plus en plus important et je ne peut pas me permettre de vous laissez le négliger. Sur ce vous pouvez y aller. ''

Dans le brouhaha qui suivit la déclaration du professeur Lupin, Harry parvint à l'entendre interpeler Neuville. Il sortit de la pièce avec Ron et Hermione et ils prirent le chemin de la salle de sortilèges.

Tout en se déplaçant dans les couloirs ils furent rattrapés par Neuville qui avait l'air particulièrement content.

'' Hé, vous savez quoi ?? '' leur demanda-t'il d'un ton excité.

'' Pourquoi Lupin voulait-il te voir ?? '' questionna curieusement Harry

'' Et bien justement. Il voulait me féliciter parce-que j'ai été l'un des meilleurs aujourd'hui. Moi. Il m'a dit que j'avais été l'un des rares à avoir réussit à créer quelque chose avec ma baguette. Alors il voulait m'encourager. '' dit il avec une pointe de fierté qui lui était rare.

'' C'est super Neuville !! '' s'exclama Hermione, et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une légère pointe de deception à peine perceptible dans sa voix, qui signifiait surement qu'elle aussi aurait aimé que Lupin lui dise qu'elle avait réussi à produire une onde.

'' Ouais bravo Nev' !! '' continua Ron.

Une fois dans la salle du minuscule professeur Flitwick, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à une table avec Neville.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était 15h14, Harry et Ron étaient assis à une table à la bibliothèque, pendant qu'Hermione était à son cours de Runes, et rédigeaient un devoir que le professeur McGonagal leur avait donné à faire l'heure précédente. 77Cm sur les métamorphoses animales à rendre mardi après-midi.

Ron en avait déjà écrit la moitié quand il releva la tête.

'' Tu compte faire quoi pour la fouine ? '' demanda il soudain.

Harry releva également la tête de son propre devoir et sembla réfléchir réellement à la question.

'' Je ne sais pas. Franchement je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. '' répondit il au bout d'un petit moment. '' Je pense que je ne vais rien faire du tout. De toute façon il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. ''

'' Mouais ... Tu pourrais peut-être lui dire ce qui s'est passé le soir du nouvel an et voir comment il réagit. '' proposa Ron.

'' Non. Même si je le faisait je suis persuadé qu'il ne me croirait pas. ''

'' Et bah t'as qu'a prévoir quelque chose pour lui prouver que tu ment pas. Je sais pas moi, euh ... ''

'' Laisse tomber Ron. Je préfère rien faire. ''

'' Comme tu veux '' se résigna le rouquin en se replongeant dans sa rédaction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Alors vous avez finit le devoir de McGonagal ??''

Hermione les avait rejoint aux serres de Mme Chourave où ils avaient maintenant double cours de Botanique.

'' Non il nous reste à peu près 35cm mais j'arrive pas à trouver d'inspiration pour les compléter. '' répondit Ron d'un air maussade. '' Tu pourrais pas nous aider un peu ?? '' demanda t'il avec espoir.

'' Ron! Vous êtes sensés travailler seul je ne dois p ... ''

'' Je te demande pas de nous donner les réponses, juste de nous donner un petit coup de pouce. Allez mione s'il te plaaiit !! ''

Hermione se résigna et acquiesca, silencieusement car le professeur Chourave venait de les regarder avec un air réprobateur.

Pendant deux heures, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles s'occupèrent à rempoter, tailler, aroser, observer des plantes minuscules et gigotantes qui, selon Mme Chourave, étaient extremement utilisées pour les potions importantes, et que étant très recherchées par les alchimistes, elles étaient accessibles uniquement à partir de la 7ème année.

C'est donc couvert de boue et avec pleins de petits bleus sur les bras que les élèves quittèrent la serre à 18h.

'' Arg quelles saloperies ces bestioles !! Nan mais regardez moi ça ! Non seulement elles se tortillent dans tous les sens mais en plus de me donner des coups, la mienne me balançait des poignées de terre dans la figure !! ''

'' Arrête un peu de te plaindre Ron. '' répondit Hermione en rajoutant moqueusement ''Les masques de boue c'est très bon pour la peau !!''

Le rouquin lui fit une grimace.

'' On ferait bien de faire le devoir pour McGonagal dès qu'on arrive, Ron, sinon on en a pour la nuit.'' dit Harry en soupirant.

En arrivant dans la tour Gryffondor, ils allèrent directement chercher leurs affaires et commencèrent à rédiger les paragraphes sur les métamorphoses animales, avec les rectifications de leur amie.

Ils n'avaient pas fini quand il fut l'heure de manger. Ils avaient en plus 70cm à rendre à Binns pour mercredi et comme Harry et Ron avaient entraînement de Quiddich les mardis soirs de 18h à 20h, ils étaient obligés de le faire ce soir aussi.

Pour éviter de descendre dans la Grande Salle et de perdre du temps pour leur travail une idée vint à Harry.

'' Dobby ''

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe de maison avait apparu.

'' Harry Potter a appelé Dobby Monsieur ? ''

'' Oui Dobby est-ce que tu pourrais nous rendre un service s'il te plait ?'' demanda le brun.

'' Oh oui Monsieur. Tout ce que Harry Potter voudra Monsieur. ''

'' Merci Dobby. J'aimerais que tu nous apporte un petit repas ici, si ça ne te dérange pas, parce qu'on a beaucoup de travail et qu'on a pas le temps de descendre manger en bas. ''

'' Dobby revient Monsieur. ''

Avec un crac sonore, l'elfe disparut. Ron poussa un soupir et se repencha sur son parchemin. Hermione, elle, était descendue manger dans la Grande Salle en promettant aux deux garçons de regarder leur devoir en remontant. Dobby ne se fit pas attendre. Moins de trois minute après son départ, il était de retour avec un plateau contenant 4 parts de tartes à la courgette et deux grosses parts de flognarde aux poires, le dessert.

'' Voilà Harry Potter Monsieur. Si Harry Potter n'a pas assez, Harry Potter peut appeler Dobby !! ''

'' Merci beaucoup Dobby tu nous sauves la vie. ''

'' A bientôt Dobby '' dit Ron en mordant dans une part de tarte.

L'elfe de maison disparut et les deux jeunes hommes se remirent au travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cloche retentit dans la salle de DCFM. Le professeur Lupin dut élever la voix pour pouvoir leur donner du travail et couvrir le tumulte qui avait envahit la classe dès l'entente de la sonnerie.

'' BON. Vous notez, je veux 60 cm sur le champ de force. Pour jeudi matin. Au revoir. ''

Après avoir prit leur travail les élèves sortirent de la salle. Beaucoup d'entre eux ralaient. Tous les professeurs leur donnait du travail à présent, et la plupart ne leur laissait que très peu de temps pour le faire. Les 7emes années de Poudlard avaient rarement eu une surcharge aussi énorme de travail mais comme c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard, personne ne criaient vraiment à l'injustice.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent dans les couloirs pour aller chacun à leur cours de PMPC respectif. Hermione allait avec le professeur McGonagal cette fois-ci, Ron était entraîné par le professeur Flitwick, et Harry se rendait encore une fois dans les cachots pour une séance avec Rogue.

Harry pensa avec mauvaise humeure qu'à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas cours avec Rogue dans la journée, il le retrouvait pour la PMPC. C'était Rogue qui l'entraînait le plus souvent, au grand regret du suvivant. En arrivant devant la salle où Rogue lui donnait ses entraînements, Harry éspèra vivement qu'il se trompait en appercevant un blond qui lui tournait le dos, et qui discutait avec le maître des potions.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? '' demanda t'il sans se soucier d'être correct et poli.

'' Ah vous êtes là Potter '' dit Rogue en avançant vers lui. '' Monsieur Malfoy va suivre cette séance avec vous. ''

'' Quoi ?? Mais d'habitude je suis seul pendant les entraînements. Pourquoi est-ce que ... ''

'' Parce-que c'est comme ça Potter !! '' coupa sèchement Rogue. '' Je vous signale que tous les autres élèves suivent des cours à trois minimum et que vous êtes le seul qui les prend en particulier et cela nous fait perdre beaucoup de temps et d'efficacité pendant les autres cours !! ''

'' Et moi '' répliqua Harry sur le même ton '' je vous signale que les autres n'auront pas à affronter Voldemort lors du combat f... ''

'' CA SUFFIT POTTER TAISEZ VOUS !! '' rugit Rogue.

Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi il l'avait fait taire. Malfoy ne connaissait pas la prophétie. Et personne ne devait la connaître. Le serpentard écoutait avec curiosité dans l'espoir de savoir ce que Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Et en regardant sa façon de se comporter, Harry comprit qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas comprit ce que Harry avait laissé échapper. Le gryffondor tenta quand même d'éloigner les soupsons en dirigeant Malfoy dans une mauvaise piste.

'' D'accord je ne prononcerais plus son nom professeur. '' dit il en le regardant dans les yeux en sachant que Rogue pratiquerais la légilimencie. '' Et je comprend que je ne puisse pas suivre tous mes entraînements seul. ''

Rogue avait comprit. Harry le sentit libérer son esprit.

'' Bien Potter. Comme je vous le disait avant que vous ne piquiez votre petite crise existencielle d'adolescent, ( Harry le detesta encore plus qu'avant et se concentra pour lui envoyer ses sentiments par la pensée. Il ne sut pas si Rogue les avaient reçu car il continua de sa même voix froide pendant que Draco ricannait ), Monsieur Malfoy suivra cette séance avec vous et avec ... ''

'' Moi ''

Une voix calme s'était élevée derrière eux. Harry se retourna comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Si Dumbledore était là, il souffrirait moins de la présence de Draco. Et il savait que Rogue serait correct avec lui grâce à la présence du directeur.

'' Vous êtes là professeur. '' dit le maître des potions '' Je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer votre présence ce soir. Je vais vous laissez lui expliquer le programme pendant que je fais de la place. ''

Avec sa baguette, il commença à déplacer bureau, chaises, tables pour les mettre contre les murs et laisser de la place au milieu de la salle, comme une piste de danse.

'' Faites donc Severus. '' continua Dumbledore '' Donc je suis désolé d'apprendre à messieurs Potter et Malfoy je ne vous libererais pas à 16h00 mais à 17h00. La séance d'aujourd'hui requiert du temps et nous venons d'en perdre en explications. Je vais donc utiliser l'heure de libre que vous aviez après avec toutes mes excuses car je sais que vous avez du travail. Maintenant si vous êtes prêt Severus nous allons pouvoir commencer. ''

Le professeur Rogue acquieça. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança au milieu de la pièce maintenant vide et invita les deux jeunes sorciers à les rejoindre de la main.

Rogue se positionna à côté du directeur et en face de Draco, lui même à coté de Harry qui faisait face à Dumbledore. Il était à présent 15h30.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

'' Ecoutez moi bien. Nous allons vous attaquer. ''

'' QUOI ?? '' Harry et Draco avaient crié en même temps.

'' Nous allons vous attaquer '' répéta calmement Dumbledore. '' Je veux que l'un de vous s'occupe de votre défense à tout les deux, et j'insiste sur ce point, à tout les deux, et que l'autre se charge de l'attaque. Celle que nous allons vous lancer est très puissante. Pour les premiers essais nous la maîtriseront donc. ''

'' Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lance comme sort ??? On ne sait p... ''

'' Vous devez juste vous concentrer '' Rogue avait coupé Draco dans sa phrase. '' Je vous ai appris à le faire. Aux deux. Pensez de toute vos forces à vous protéger vous et l'autre ne l'oubliez surtout pas. Votre désir de protection doit être aussi fort pour vous que pour votre camarade. Et si vous êtes en attaque, vous devez _détruire_ !!! Y penser de toute votre force. D'accord ? ''

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête.

'' Draco vous défendez. Potter vous attaquez. ''

Dumbledore hocha la tête à son tour et leva sa baguette. Les trois autres sorciers l'imitèrent. Lorsque les deux adultes lancèrent leur attaque, Draco n'était pas prêt. Harry ne l'aurait pas été non plus. Apparement Dumbledore et Rogue l'avait prévu car l'attaque ne fut pas très violente. L'explosion se contenta d'expulser Harry et Draco contre le mur du fond. Ils se relevèrent péniblement et se replacèrent. Leur professeurs rajoutaient de la puissance à chaque essais. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la quatrième attaque que Draco réussit à créer un champ de force bouclier. L'attaque les envoya quand même contre le mur mais les progrès étaient indéniables. Ils recommencèrent encore trois autres fois avant que le bouclier ne soit assez efficace pour détourner l'attaque sans que les vibrations qui envelopaient Harry et Draco à chaque fois les fasse tomber. Malheureusement pour Harry, seul Draco fut protégé et le survivant fut projeté contre le mur avec une violence impressionante. Il ne put plus respirer pendant plusieurs secondes avant que dans un mouvement de panique Draco lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et lui permette ainsi de reprendre son souffle.

'' Draco !! '' La voix sévère du directeur ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que le blond n'allait pas être félicité pour avoir réussit à se protéger de l'attaque.

'' Draco tu devais aussi bien protéger Harry que toi. Si tu le perds, il ne peut pas attaquer et toi tu es à la merci de ton ennemi. Car pendant une bataille, vous n'aurez pas le temps de manger un peu de chocolat d'Honeyduke pour vous redonner des forces entre chaque attaque. Et je doute que ton adversaire te laisse le temps de souffler, quelque soit le côté auquel il appartient. ''

Le serpentard soutint le regard du directeur.

Lorsque Draco détourna enfin les yeux du regard bleu et profond du vieil homme, le professeur Rogue prit la parole.

'' Il est 17h moins le quart. Je crois que nous devrions interrompre la séance professeur. ''


	13. La révélation de Draco

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 13: La révélation de Draco**

Le deuxième entraînement de PMPC avec Malfoy était prévue le jeudi qui suivait de 15 à 17h, entre le double cours d'histoire de la magie et le cours de potions.

Harry avait fait un entraînement de Quidditch désastreux le soir après le cours de PMPC qu'il avait eu avec Draco. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il avait renvoyé l'équipe une heure plus tôt pour pouvoir aller se coucher tout de suite. A 20h donc l'équipe de Gryffondor quittait le terrain.

Harry n'avait même pas prit le temps de manger ce soir là, il était allé dans son dortoir directement et n'avait pas mis plus de 30secondes à s'endormir sur son lit, encore habillé de sa tenue rouge et or de capitaine.

Mais ce matin là, tandis que lui et Ron n'avait cours qu'a 10h, et qu'a 8h Hermione s'était rendue à son cours de Runes, il avait decidé de se lever tôt pour faire la montagne de travail que lui et Ron avaient accumulés depuis quelques temps.

Il fini donc le devoir pour Binns, et était en train de rédiger parfaitement celui de Lupin quand la cloche qui annonçait le retour de Hermione sonna. Ils avaient encore une heure pour finir de travailler.

Hermione les rejoignit à la bibliothèque et elle commença à faire les devoirs que son professeur de Runes lui avait donné. Harry fini le devoir de Lupin et soupira et se penchant sur celui de potion que le professeur Rogue leur donnait chaque semaine maintenant. Ron lui, qui n'avait eu qu'une seule heure de PMPC la veille, l'avait fini pendant la première heure et après s'être étiré longuement, décida d'aller faire un petit tour avant de commencer son commentaire pour Chourave sur les plantes qu'ils avaient vu l'autre fois, et qu'elle avait donné pour vendredi. Harry pensa amèrement que lui-même n'aurait pas le temps de le commencer ce matin et qu'il allait devoir passer son après-midi à faire ce devoir là en plus de finir celui pour Rogue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de Binns venait de prendre fin. Il avait ramassé les devoirs de ses élèves et avait continué son cours de son habituelle voit monotone et soporifique. Encore une fois, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas cours et ils pourraient travailler pendant que Harry se rendait à son deuxième entraînement avec Malfoy.

Les chaises et tables de la salle de cours du cachot étaient déjà contre le mur et cette fois encore le professeur Rogue et Draco étaient déjà là et discutaient.

L'entendant arriver ils se retournèrent et stopèrent leur discussion. Dumbledore arriva à son tour et l'entraînement commença directement.

Rogue et Dumbledore attaquèrent une première fois. Le bouclier de Draco autour de lui seul n'était pas efficace.

Ils attaquèrent une seconde fois. Un peu plus puissant, le bouclier empêcha Draco d'être projecté contre le mur comme Harry, et il fut entièrement protégé.

A la troisième attaque, Harry fut seulement projeté à terre à son tour, mais Draco, lui, s'envola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

'' Il m'a attaqué !! '' s'exclama t'il en direction des professeurs lorsqu'il se releva, et en montrant le survivant du doigt.

'' T'as qu'a essayer de m'aider au lieu de te protéger uniquement.'' repliqua Harry '' Comment tu veux que j'arrive à attaquer si je m'envole à chaque fois. Putain j'en ai vraiment marre de toi Malfoy ''

'' Ca suffit Harry. '' dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. '' Comment as tu fais pour attaquer Draco? ''

'' Je ne sais pas '' répondit Harry '' Je me suis seulement imaginer lui faire mal. J'ai même pas eu besoin de me concentrer pour qu'il dégage. '' continua t'il d'une voix froide.

'' Impressionnant ... '' murmura Rogue d'une voix presque inaudible.

'' Harry, à la prochaine attaque je veux que TU attaque. Que Draco t'ai protégé où pas d'accord ? '' annonça le directeur d'une voix profonde.

'' Professeur ... je ... euh ... je dois vous attaquer ?? '' demanda Harry, un peu de peur dans la voix.

'' En effet, c'est ce que je te demande.'' répondit sereinement Dumbledore.

'' Mais je veux pas que vous vous preniez le mur et je ... ''

'' Et bien tu le feras quand même Harry. ''

Sa voix était ferme. Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de s'exercer correctement s'il voulait avoir une chance contre Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette.

Le bouclier de Draco fut efficace. Les deux soricers furent quand même projetés en arrière mais ils ne s'applatirent pas contre le mur. Quand à Rogue et Dumbledore ils subirent le même sort.

Les quatres sorciers se relevèrent en même temps et Dumbledore prit la parole.

'' Je vous félicite. Draco, ton bouclier était puissant et efficace, bravo, et Harry, bien que tu ai été jeté à terre tu as réussi à nous y envoyer également bien que tu ne ressentes ni haine ni déception envers nous. ''

Harry savait que Dumbledore associait la haine à Voldemort mais il ignorait comment il pouvait savoir que Draco était lié à la deception.

'' Vous dites n'importe quoi '' coupa le blond '' mon bouclier n'était absolument pas efficace. Vous avez bien vu qu'on est tombé. ''

'' Faire un bouclier pour deux personne n'est pas aussi facile que de se protéger quand on est seul, Monsieur Malfoy, '' dit le professeur Rogue. '' Si vous aviez protégé une seule personne sur les deux, le champ de force aurait été suffisant pour que cette personne ne soit pas bousculée. Vous n'auriez pas bougé d'un centimètre si vous vous étiez protégé uniquement vous. Tout comme Potter n'aurais pas bougé si vous l'aviez protégé uniquement lui. Par contre, la personne qui n'aurait pas été protégée par le bouclier aurait reçu le double de la force de l'attaque.

Votre champ de force est donc très puissant, mais vous devrez le perfectionner si vous voulez que les deux personnes soit aussi bien protégées. ''

Durant la fin de l'entraînement, les deux professeurs lancèrent encore 16 fois leur attaque. A chaque fois, Harry et Draco s'amélioraient bien qu'ils soient de plus en plus épuisés.

A moins 5, l'entraînement fut interrompu et tout le monde eut une petite pause avant la sonnerie de 17h qui annonçait pour Harry une heure de potion, sa dernière heure de la journée.

Les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent ensemble du cachot pendant que Rogue et Dumbledore rangeaient la salle pour le cours de 17h.

Harry hésitait à briser le silence. Après tout lui et Draco ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis le soir du nouvel an. Il hésitait encore quand le serpentard lui évita cette peine.

'' C'est la dernière séance qu'on fait ensemble, hein Potter? On a fait pas mal de progrès c'est bien. ''

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il repensa soudain au regard pénetrant que Dumbledore avait eu pour Draco en lui disant que personne ne lui ferait de cadeau lors d'un combat, quelque soit le coté auquel il appartenait. Dumbledore saurait-il encore quelque chose que lui, Harry, ignorait? Oui surement pensa le survivant. Mais Draco est il vraiment du coté de Voldemort ou bien Dumbledore disait ça uniquement comme rappel à l'ordre? Peut-être parce-que Mr Malfoy était du coté du seigneur des ténèbres lui.

'' Oh! Tu rêve ou quoi ? ''

La remarque du serpentard fit revenir Harry à lui.

'' Oh. Euh oui. Enfin non. Enfin je veux dire oui on a fait des progrès. ''

Ils continuèrent à marcher sans parler, sans se regarder et sans savoir même où ils allaient réellement. Puis Harry se décida enfin à poser sa question. Il s'arreta et fixa Malfoy. Ce dernier, surpris, s'arrêta et plongea son regard bleu acier dans les émeraudes du survivant.

'' T'es dans quel camp Draco ? ''

La question ne sembla même pas surprendre le blond. Il se contenta de ne pas détourner les yeux. Il avait le même regard froid et dénué d'expression que d'habitude, et juste avant d'arracher son regard de celui de Harry, ce dernier apperçut une lueur au fond du vide. Une lueur d'excuse.

Harry le regarda partir, une boule dans l'estomac. Draco était contre lui. Rien ne le prouvait, et pourtant Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sur de quelque chose. Draco était contre le monde sorcier et contre lui. Il était contre Dumbledore et bien que le directeur le sache il lui apprenait à se défendre. Lors du combat que Harry voyait se rapprocher de jours en jours il devra se battre contre lui.

Harry ne se rendit pas à son cours de potion à 17h. Il monta directement dans son dortoir et se coucha sans manger, habillé et complètement vide de toute émotion. Il avait toujours su que la famille Malfoy était du coté noir. Mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Draco l'avait fait effacer l'idée que le blond suivait les traces de sa famille. Jamais il n'avait cru cette hypothèse possible.

Il ne s'endormi que tard, bien après que les Gryffondors viennent se coucher à leur tour, après la fin des cours et le repas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était 15h. Les 7emes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle sortaient des serres de botanique. Harry avait justifié son absence de la veille à ses amis par l'épuisement du au cours de PMPC. Il savait que se ne serait pas aussi facile avec son professeur de potion.

'' POTTER !!! ''

La voix de Severus Rogue avait résonné dans le hall d'entrée du château que Harry traversait à ce moment même avec ses amis. Le gryffondor savait qu'il devrait affronter son professeur mais il avait pensé que se ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

'' Potter suivez moi dans mon bureau. ''

Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Harry soupira.

'' Ca ira Harry '' lui dit Ron. '' Tu lui dira la même chose qu'a nous il comprendra forcément. ''

En regardant la porte par laquelle était passée le maître des potion, Harry pensa amèrement que cette excuse là ne serait pas valable pour lui.

Il dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait à la bibliothèque quand Rogue aurait fini et prit le chemin des cachots.

'' Entrez Potter ''

Harry entra et prit le siège que lui présentait son professeur. Pressentant quelque chose de bizarre, le brun s'assit.

'' Alors Potter, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas en cours hier de 17h à 18h ?? ''

'' J'étais f... ''

'' Ne me mentez surtout pas Potter en prétendant que vous étiez fatigué ça ne prend pas avec moi. Vous étiez tout à fait en état de suivre un cours quand vous êtes sortit de la salle avec Mr Malfoy. Alors j'attend une explication et vous savez que je saurais si vous me mentez. ''

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Rogue ne comprendrait surement pas.

'' Malfoy est du côté de Voldemort. Je n'étais pas en état de suivre un cours sachant que bien qu'il soit notre ennemi il continuait à suivre les cours de PMPC avec Dumbledore, qui en plus est très bien au courant, et qui ne fait rien pour changer les choses. ''

Harry avait dit ça très vite. Il n'avait pas menti bien qu'il cachait une partie de la vérité. A sa grande surprise, Rogue ne fit aucune remarque du genre_ 'arrêtez vos bétises Potter, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites'. _La réponse qu'il lui fit à la place le cloua sur place. Sa voix n'était pas aussi froide qu'a l'ordinaire.

'' Que voudriez vous qu'il fasse Potter? Le directeur fait ce qu'il peut en ce qui concerne les élèves qui sont dans le cas de Mr Malfoy, et ils sont plus nombreux que vous ne le pensez. Mais les priver de défense ne serait pas une solution efficace. Pourquoi croyez-vous que le directeur l'ai intégré à deux de nos entraînements? ''

Il ne sembla pas avoir l'intention de donner la réponse à Harry cependant.

'' Vous ferez ce que vous pourrez Potter et si jamais Mr Malfoy change de camp se sera grâce à vous mais ça ne sera pas facile. Son père a beaucoup d'influence sur lui et vous savez que le seigneur des ténèbres en a aussi. Mais ne déséspérez pas en fuyant sa présence et en n'assistant plus au cours car vous n'en serez que pénalisé. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis à la bibliothèque. ''

Sans un mot et encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre Harry se dirigea vers la porte. La voix de Rogue n'avait plus cette chaleur lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il aurait une heure de colle pour avoir manqué son cours alors que le survivant passait l'embrasure de la porte.


	14. Une rumeur génante

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 14: Rien de tel qu'une rumeur génante pour entamer une discussion privée**

Le mois de fevrier avait vite filé et laissé la place à un mois de mars triste et pluvieux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient leur samedi après midi à la bibliothèque pour faire leur masse de travail. Harry venait de finir ses devoirs et regarda sa montre.

'' 16h16 ''

'' Quoi ?? '' demanda Ron en levant son nez de sa copie de sortilèges.

'' Il est 16h16 '' répéta Harry.

''Vous savez quoi? Quand je suis allée en France j'ai appris que les français avaient des sortes de croyances. Par exemple si une personne regarde l'heure et qu'elle voit 16h16, 20h20, 09h09 etc, ça veut dire qu'IL où ELLE pense à toi. C'est bizarre hein? ''

Hermione avait dit tout ça sans quitter des yeux le livre qu'elle lisait.

'' Qui ça il ? '' demanda Ron.

'' Ca peut être n'importe qui. '' répondit sa petite amie. '' Ce sont des superstitions quoi !! ''

'' Ouais bah dans mes croyances à moi ça veut dire qu'on a assez travaillé '' répliqua Ron en rangeant ses affaires.

Ses deux amis approuvèrent et ils sortirent tous de la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron accompagnèrent Hermione jusqu'à la volière afin qu'elle envoie un hibou à ses parents pour prendre de leur nouvelles. La volière, qui était hors de l'enceinte du château, était bien remplie. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières envoyaient régulièrement du courrier à présent. Et Harry pensa amèrement que s'il avait encore des parents, lui aussi leur écrirait toutes les semaines. Mais le fait était que Voldemort les lui avait pris. Tout comme il lui avait pris Sirius. Et tout comme il avait pris bon nombre de sorciers. Jamais le survivant n'avait mis autant d'énergie et d'ardeur dans ses cours de PMPC que depuis le début du mois de février. Et il était sûr que toute l'école en faisait autant.

Lorsque Hermione eut envoyé l'une des chouette de l'école, les trois amis sortirent de la volière pour rejoindre le château. Hermione avait sortit son parapluie car depuis la fin du mois de fevrier, il n'avait presque pas arrêté de pleuvoir à Poudlard.

Sur le chemin du château, ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy, qui à l'inverse de d'habitude, était seul.

Malfoy ne se promenait jamais seul. Il était générallement accompagné au minimum de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, quand il n'avait pas la moitié de tous serpentards derrière lui.

Il les ignora superbement, ce qui encore une fois, était rare, car en principe il ne se génait pas pour envoyer une vane, ou une insulte sur la famille de Ron, ou encore à Hermione, ou encore plus souvent, à Harry. Mais cette fois-ci son regard se posa seulement sur eux quand ils se croisèrent et il continua à avancer vers l'escalier de la volière d'un air supérieur.

'' Arg, '' commença Ron en regardant Draco s'éloigner. ''Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui mettre un bon coup de pied dans le ... ''

Cette envie commune en tête, ils regagnèrent le château.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Katie Bell marque !! Serdaigle ne mène plus que par 60 à 50. ''

La voix du jeune garçon qui commentait le match résonnait dans ton le terrain de Quiddich. Les conditions météorologiques étaient épouvantables et on ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant soi. Harry qui faisait le tour du stade sans résultats commençait à désespérer de trouver le vif d'or.

Le match qui opposait Serdaigle à Gryffondor avait débuté 20 minutes auparavant. La dernière fois que Harry avait joué dans des conditions semblables, il avait vu des détraqueurs et était tombé de son balai pour finir à l'infirmerie. Instinctivement, le brun se retourna, s'attendant presque à voir un détraqueur arriver vers lui. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête par dessus son épaule, c'est le vif d'or qu'il apperçut. Des éclats dans les gradins du coté rouge et or lui annoncèrent que gryffondor venait d'égaliser. Le moment était parfait. Avec une habilité surprenante, Harry fit volte-face sur son Eclair de Feu et se lança à la poursuite de la minuscule sphère doré qui essayait de lui échapper, vainement. Harry poussa l'accélération de son balai au maximum, tendit la main et l'attrappa au moment-même où un éclair illuminait le ciel, ce qui permit à toute l'école de voir le match se terminer. Hurlant de joie, l'équipe gagnante atterrit sur le sol trempé et se précipita sur Harry pour le féliciter. Il sentait des tapes dans son dos venir de tous les cotés et Ginny lui sauta littéralement dessus. Le vif d'or toujours serré dans sa main droite, Harry le mit dans sa main gauche et se dirigea au millieu du terrain pour serrer la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Puis les joueurs se rendirent sous la douche pendant que les élèves regagnaient le château, tous trempés jusqu'aux os.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était lundi matin, et Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient en double cours de potion. Ron était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi et remballait quiconque osait lui adresser la parole. Les 7èmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient devant la porte du cachot que le professeur Rogue arrive. Et c'est maleureusement pour lui le moment que choisit Draco Malfoy pour parler.

'' Et bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley, tu tires une de ses tronche !! Ta petite amie t'as largué ou quoi? Peut-être que t'embrassais pas assez bien. '' dit il d'une voix railleuse.

'' C'est sur qu'à côté de toi je ne fais pas le poids Malfoy. '' répliqua Ron '' A ce qu'on m'a dit, toi tu embrasses comme un dieu. ''

'' Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois. N'importe laquelle des filles avec lesquelles je suis sortis te le diront. ''

'' Oh mais moi c'était pas une fille qui m'a dit que tu embrassais bien Malfoy. ''

La phrase de Ron claqua comme un coup de fouet. Les ricanements des serpentards furent aussitôt remplacés par un silence imperméable.

'' Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Weasley. ''

Le ton de Malfoy était devenu menaçant. Il s'avança d'un pas en avant et Ron en fit de même. A côté d'Hermione, Harry restait totalement impassible.

'' J'ai dis qu'un garçon m'a dit que tu embrassais bien '' répetta le gryffondor.

'' Et comment un garçon pourrait-il savoir si j'embrasse bien ou pas ? '' demanda Malfoy. Apparement il commençait à paniquer un peu et son visage n'était plus du tout aussi neutre qu'a l'ordinaire. Le survivant, qui observait la scène toujours silencieusement se demandait comment cela allait finir.

'' Enfin Malfoy '' dit Ron d'un ton moqueur en faisait semblant d'être étonné '' ne me fait pas croire que tu ne te rappelles pas des gens que tu embrasses. Ou alors peut-être que tu n'as pas oublié de quoi je parle mais que tu fait semblant d'avoir trop bu ce soir là pour t'en rappeler. Hein ?? Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Pourtant moi je suis au courant. Ca veut dire que la personne qui était avec toi ce soir là, elle, n'a pas oublié. ''

'' Tu ... tu dis n'importe quoi Weasley. ''

'' Ah ... voyons voir. Le soir du nouvel an, où as tu passé la fin de la soirée avant que des serpentards te trouvent devant votre salle commune et ne te fassent rentrer dans ton dortoire ?? ''

'' Ca ne te regarde pas.'' répondit le blond.

'' Mouais ... c'est ça. '' continua Ron. '' Va faire croire à tout le monde que je dis n'importe quoi. En tout cas si j'étais toi, moi, j'irais voir le garçon en question et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne divulgue pas mes petits secrets en public. ''

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Ron, lui, trouvait apparement une intense satisfaction à provoquer Malfoy. Combien de fois ne l'avait il pas, lui, insulté et humilié devant pleins de gens. Ron, aujourd'hui, avait enfin sa revanche, et elle était plus gratifiante qu'il ne l'aurai jamais espéré. Harry aussi se sentait vengé.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? '' demanda une voix froide. '' Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?? Vous vouliez vous battre ? Très bien, j'enlève 25points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez entrer. ''

Les élèves suivirent le professeur Rogue à l'intérieur du cachot. Personne ne se souciait des points que Gryffondor venaient de perdre, ni les gryffondors, ni même les serpentards, ce qui prouvait qu'eux même restaient concentrés sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Ron n'était plus de mauvaise humeur quand il s'assit entre Harry et Hermione. Tous les gryffondors lui décochèrent un grand sourire et Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation quand son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui, visiblement en attente de savoir s'il avait bien fait de casser Malfoy en parlant du soir du nouvel an. Voyant que c'était le cas il savoura silencieusement sa victoire pendant les deux heures de potions où Draco n'osa même pas se retourner vers le trio.

A la fin du cours, alors que ce dernier quittait la salle le premier tous les gryffondors acclamaient Ron dans le couloir.

'' Bravo Ron. T'as vu la tête qu'il faisait !!! ''

'' Ouais bien joué. Ca fait longtemps qu'il méritait qu'on lui rabatte le caquet une bonne fois pour toutes.''

'' Mais c'est quoi cette histoire en fait ?? ''

'' Ouais c'est quoi ?? ''

'' Malfoy a embrassé un mec ?? ''

Harry fit discrètement signe à Ron de s'en tenir là et sous les cris de déceptions des gryffondors, Ron annonça qu'il ne ferait pas de déclarations ni d'interviews.

La pause ayant déjà prit fin, ils se rendirent tous en cours de DCFM.

Durant toute la semaine, des rumeurs circulèrent sur Malfoy et sa prétendue relation gay. Hermione avait trouvé la situation parfaite. En effet, Draco ne supporterait pas longtemps toutes les choses qu'on racontait à son sujet et là, il y avait deux possibilités.

La première était que Draco n'ai jamais oublié qu'il avait embrassé Harry ce soir-là et qu'il aille le voir pour lui parler ce qui leur permettrait d'avoir une discussion, et la deuxième était le cas ou Draco n'avait effectivement aucun souvenir de la soirée. Si Draco n'était toujours pas venu voir Harry mardi en fin de journée, Hermione considérait qu'on pouvait classé l'affaire dans la possibilité numéro 2. Et dans ce cas-là, le plan de la jeune fille était de laisser Harry jeter des allusions pendant leurs disputes.

C'était mardi 28mars. Il était 14h32 et Draco n'était toujours pas venu voir Harry. A chaque fois que Draco passait dans un couloir, il entendait les gens parler sur son passage, et la plupart ne se souciaient que très peu de baisser la voix.

'' Il paraît que c'est un gryffondor '' '' A ton avis il va où là ?? Rejoindre son amoureux ?? '' '' Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble ?? '' '' Hé, tu penses que son père est au courant ?? ''

Harry commençait à trouver agaçante toute cette circulation de rumeurs et il espérait que Draco se dépecherait à venir le voir. Le double cours de DCFM prit fin et les élèves se rendirent à leur cours de PMPC. Harry devait suivre son entraînement avec Remus cette fois-ci, il resta donc dans la salle de cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Hé Potter ... ''

Harry y croyait à peine lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir un Malfoy les mains dans les poches, quelques mètres derrière lui. Il était 16h10 et Harry errait dans les couloirs sans but précis après avoir quitté le professeur Lupin. Draco avait parlé d'une voix juste audible, et il n'avait pas l'air des plus heureux.

Une fois devant Harry, le blond désigna une porte de la tête et y entra, Harry, dont le coeur s'était mis à battre très fort, sur ses talons. Malfoy était assez gêné et Harry le trouva trop mignon à rester planté là, sans le regarder et sans oser parler. Il décida de ne pas lui faciliter la tache en déclenchant la conversation après s'être souvenu que Malfoy n'était qu'un enfoiré qui s'était foutu de lui et qu'il lui en voulait. Après une longue minute, le serpentard leva les yeux et inspira avant de prendre la parole.

'' Ecoute Potter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ... Ce qui s'est passé ça veut rien dire. On était tout les deux bourré alors ... Je veux dire que si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce-que ... enfin non plutôt je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça mais ... c'était qu'une pelle. Et moi j'étais pas dans mon état normal. Donc j'aimerais bien que tu arrête de faire circuler des rumeurs sur moi. ''

Il avait dit tout ça sans rougir, ce qui le rendait affreusement sexy au goût de Harry qui commençait déjà à sentir son pantalon se serrer. Heureusement qu'il portait sa robe de sorcier.

Le gryffondor le fixa de son regard vert. Il finit par prendre la parole.

'' Les rumeurs c'est pas moi qui les lançaient. Elles sont parties toutes seules. Quand à ce soir là ... plusieurs choses. La première c'est que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, et pas le contraire, et que toi tu as répondu. La deuxième c'est que effectivement c'était qu'une pelle. Et la troisième ... nan laisse tomber la troisième. J'essairais de faire cesser les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, parce-que ... elles me gênent aussi. Quand les gens parlent, ils s'imaginent que tu sort avec ce garçon qui a eu la chance de t'embrasser, et que tu l'aimes bien. Et on est au moins deux à savoir que c'est pas le cas. ''

Harry était conscient de la tristesse qui se percevait dans sa voix. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire.

'' Potter. Pourquoi t'as l'air triste quand tu dit ça.''

Le ton de Malfoy n'était pas mauvais ni sarcastique. Harry laissa son regard parcourir le visage du serpentard et baissa la tête. Draco se dirigea vers la porte et dit:

'' Les gens ont raison. Je l'aime bien. '' avant de sortir et de laisser Harry seul dans la salle de cours. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. La discussion ne s'était pas passée comme il l'attendait. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir été plus ferme et de ne pas avoir demandé d'explications au sujet du changement d'attitude qui avait eu lieu après l'échange des corps, et sur le baiser qui l'avait précedé. Dans un geste d'agacement il sauta rageusement sur place et le placard qui était à côté de lui s'ouvrit en recrachant ce qu'il y avait dedans et un cri se fit entendre. Au milieu des livres, fioles, vêtements et autres objets que contenait le placard, Neuville se releva à toute vitesse.

'' Je suis désolé Harry !! '' s'écria-t-il précipitament.


	15. Discours de dernière minute

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 15: Discours de la dernière minute**

'' Je suis désolé Harry !! '' s'écria précipitament Neuville. '' Je ne voulais pas écouter. Mais j'étais là à essayer de m'entraîner à créer un champs de force et quand j'ai entendu des gens entrer je me suis caché là-dedans. Je pensais que c'était un professeur je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce serait toi et Malfoy. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry.''

Harry n'arrivais pas à émettre le moindre son. Neuville n'avait pas fait exprès ... Harry savait qu'il mettais plus de force que n'importe qui d'autre dans les entraînements et que par conséquent il passait beaucoup de temps dans les salles de classes vides quand il n'avait pas cours. Et Harry repensa un instant que il y a 17ans, Neuville aurait pu devenir le survivant. Si Voldemort n'avait pas choisit la famille Potter, Harry aurait pu ne pas être celui que tout le monde regarde. Et ce n'est pas lui qui aurait eu à affronter Voldemort le jour du combat final, ç'aurait été Neuville.

'' Harry ?? '' risqua timidement le garçon joufflu.

Harry sortit de ses pensées.

'' C'est pas grave Nev. '' dit il d'une voix faible. '' C'est ma faute j'aurais du vérifier que la salle était vide avant de parler avec Malfoy. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès. ''

'' Je ... euh ... tu veux qu'on en parle ? Maintenant que je sais ? Ou tu préfère que j'en parle plus jamais? '' demanda gentiment Neuville.

'' J'en sais rien je ... '' Harry réfléchi. Ca lui ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler à quelq'un d'autre que Ron et Hermione. '' Oh et puis au point où j'en suis ça peut plus faire de mal. ''

Harry entreprit donc de parler à son ami. Il s'assit par terre et lui raconta tout. De l'échange des corps au baiser, du jour nouvel an au jour même. Neuville écoutait patiemment, étouffant une exclamation de surprise ou de colère de temps en temps.

'' Et donc là il me montre la porte de cette salle de la tête et tu connais la suite. '' conclut amèrement Harry.

Neuville hocha la tête.

''Tu sais je pense que il t'aurais pas dit que les gens avaient raison en sortant s'il ne le pensait pas. Il est bien trop fier pour ça. Je suis même étonné qu'il t'ai dit ça. Ca ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. ''

'' Je sais. '' répondit Harry. '' Et pour le nouvel an tu penses quoi ? '' il avait besoin d'un avis objectif.

'' Et bien ... je pense qu'il était effectivement bourré mais que tu l'attirais. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a profité du fait qu'il ai bu pour mettre ses actes sur le compte de l'alcool. Même si, je suis désolé, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, je pense qu'il pense à toi physiquement depuis un moment et qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion de t'embrasser. Donc ce dont on peut être sur, c'est qu'il est gay, ou au moins bi, et que toi, tu l'attires. ''

Neuville avait dit tout ça sérieusement et Harry pensait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Et n'importe qui aurait sentit la bosse sous le pantalon du serpentard aurait pensé la même chose.

Le gryffondor regarda sa montre.

'' On ferait peut-être mieux de ranger tout ça et de sortir les cours vont bientôt reprendre. ''

Neuville acquiesca et les deux sorciers se relevèrent. Ils redressèrent et rangèrent le placard avec leur baguette, ensuite Harry remercia Neuville de l'avoir écouté et d'avoir donné son avis, et lui demanda de garder tout ça pour lui. Puis ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la salle de métamorphose tandis que la cloche résonnait dans tout le château.

'' Tu as parlé à Malfoy ? '' chuchota Hermione pendant que McGonagal écrivait au tableau.

Harry hocha la tête et lui fit signe de se taire, en formant le mot 'après' avec ses lèvres.

Ce jour-là, le professeur McGonagal leur demandait de transformer un objet quelconque en cactus. Harry était si peu concentré que même Neuville réussit mieux que lui, ce qui lui valut une remarque de la part de McGonagal.

'' Alors as tu oui ou non parlé avec la fouine ? '' le pressa Ron quand le cours fut finit.

Harry leur raconta la scène avec Malfoy puis celle avec Neuville, tandis qu'ils allaient dans leur pièce commune des gryffondors.

'' Alors Neuville est au courant. '' murmura Hermione.

'' Ouais ... Mais je ne veux pas que vous en parliez avec lui ok ? ''

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Ils continuèrent à parler de ce que Malfoy avait dit et après, Ron et Harry prirent leurs affaires de Quidditch et quittèrent Hermione pour aller à leur entraînement.

Le lendemain, quand Harry croisa Draco, il l'insulta avec autant de mépris qu'a l'ordinaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les rumeurs sur Draco avaient cessées. Harry avait demandé à Ron de s'en occuper et il ignorait comment son ami avait réussi cet exploit mais Malfoy était de nouveau populaire, craint et respecté par toute l'école.

Le mois de mars s'était achevé. On était déjà le 13 avril. Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillaient à la bibliothèque un devoir particulièrement difficile de potion. Ils n'avaient cours qu'a 9h et profitait de cette heure de libre pour avancer leurs devoirs.

Draco Malfoy passa devant la table ou étaient assis les trois amis. Il fit un geste obscène dans la direction du brun avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, son sac sur l'épaule.

Les choses avaient beaucoup changées depuis cet après-midi du 28mars. En effet, Malfoy n'avait jamais été aussi exécrable envers Harry et le survivant avait décidé de changer aussi. Depuis la fin du mois de mars, il se battait de nouveau dans les couloirs avec le serpentard, il se comportait de la même façon envers son ennemi que lui-même ne se comportait envers lui. Il s'était persuadé de le détester et avait enterré ses sentiments pour le blond si profondément en lui qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de s'appercevoir que Harry Potter était amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Les cours de PMPC s'étaient encore intensifiés avec l'arrivée du mois d'avril. A présent, Dumbledore était présent à pratiquement tout les entraînements pour Harry et un par semaine pour les élèves qui devaient assiter à la bataille contre Voldemort.

L'entraînement que Harry devait avoir le soir même était l'un des rares sans le directeur. Dumbledore n'ayant pas pu se libérer, le professeur Lupin assisterait Rogue. Harry se demandait se qu'il se passait entre eux. Il était clair que Lupin était encore amoureux du maître des potions, mais Harry pensait que Rogue n'était pas aussi indiférent à Remus que celui ci voulait le faire croire. Alors, tandis qu'il rédigeait un devoir d'histoire de la magie, Harry eu une idée. Un petit coup de pouce n'a jamais fait de mal à personne après tout. Et puis comme ça, si vraiment Rogue ressentait quelque chose pour Remus, il serait assez difficile de le faire passer pour de la haine, ou bien seulement de l'appréciation.

Tout en rédigeant la dernière ligne de son devoir pour Binns, Harry commença à préparer son plan.

'' Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Si vous voulez bien arrêter de chahuter, j'aimerais poursuivre mon cours dans le calme. ''

Les 7emes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle était en botanique depuis 25 minutes et Harry et Ron s'étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrolable. Vous savez, ce genre de fous rires dont on ne connait pas la raison et qui s'intensifie malgrès nos effort pour le calmer.

Le deux sorciers se raclèrent la gorge dans un effort suprême pour reprendre une respiration et une couleur normale (actuellement je dirais qu'ils sont sur le point de s'étouffer et qu'on aurait du mal à différencier leur couleur avec celle de la banière des gryffondors).

Le professeur Chourave poursuivi ses explications sur les citrus medium, des arbustes jaune ou vert clair, produisant des fruits ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec des agrumes, mais contenant un poison presque mortel dont on se sert pour certaines potions.

Mais elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire qui aurait déridé Severus Rogue en personne.

Harry fut autorisé à quitter la salle, sous les rires de Ron, et même des autres élèves qui avaient été déclenchés par l'hilarité du survivant. Lorsque le calme fut enfin revenu dans la serre et que Harry avait déplacé ses affaires sur une table éloignée de celle de Ron et Hermione, le professeur de botanique reprit la parole.

'' Donc. Le poison contenu dans ces fruits est utilisé notemment pour des antidotes, et, extremement dilué, il sert de potion de sommeil dans les hopitaux ou les infirmeries bien sûr. Mme Pomfresh a ... ''

La phrase du professeur Chourave ne put pas être achevée.

Encore une fois, Harry Potter interrompait le cours. Mais cette fois on était loin du rire. Le survivant était debout et hurlait, ses mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'il tomba à genou, il se tordait de douleur. A travers ses doigts, on appercevait sa cicatrice. En temps normal, elle était comme toutes les cicatrices, couleur chair à peine plus foncée que la peau. Mais à ce moment précis, elle était rouge vif, et elle saignait. Une magie invisible se déchainait à l'intérieur des serres de botanique. Chacun pouvait la sentir. Elle était puissante et maléfique.

Des élèves criaient, mais rien n'était comparable aux hurlement que poussait le survivant. Il avait des spasmes de douleurs si puissants qu'il crachait du sang à chacun d'entre eux. Il se tordait toujours, comme s'il était brûlé de l'intérieur. Sa peau devenait rouge, ses yeux, les personnes présentes ne les apperçurent qu'une fraction de seconde, étaient noirs. Et soudain, des énormes entailles apparurent sur son torse, visibles à travers sa robe de sorcier de par le sang qui la tacha, et sur ses poignets, lui arrachant un cris de souffrance intense. Il se laissa tomber par terre, sur le dos, ses yeux noirs grand ouverts, sa cicatrice ayant tracé une plaie ouverte sur son front et la marre de son sang se répendant sous les pieds des élèves.

Après quelques derniers spasmes lui soulevant la poitrine, Harry repris soudain ses esprits et se mit en position assise d'un geste si rapide que tous les élèves sursautèrent. Il avait la respiration saccadée, saignait toujours abondament et parraissait encore souffrir, mais ces yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur émeraude.

'' Il arrive ... '' murmura t'il.

Lorsque Ron s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever il l'en empêcha.

'' Non. Reste où tu es. Le cours est fini. Retournez tous au château. Maintenant !!!! ''

Voyant que les élèves ne bougeaient pas il cria :

'' DEPECHEZ VOUS DE RENTRER AU CHÂTEAU BORDEL!!!''

Pendant que toute la classe courait en direction du château, Harry se tourna vers son professeur.

'' Venez avec moi, on va voir le professeur Dumbledore. ''

Il sortit rapidement des serres et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, toujours suivi du professeur Chourave. En arrivant devant la statue, le professeur de botanique donna le mot de passe et tout les deux montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Harry ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

'' Il arrive professeur. '' dit il au vieil homme assit devant son bureau.

Immédiatement, le directeur se leva et se précipita sur Harry.

'' Mon Dieu ... '' murmura t'il en voyant l'état dans lequel ce dernier était.

Puis il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, et avec un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas, fit résonner sa voix dans tout le château:

'' Tout les professeur sont priés de se rendre sur le champ dans mon bureau ainsi que Mme Promfresh. Et que les préfets réunissent tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle dans le calme le plus complet. ''

D'un autre coup de baguette il referma les plaies de Harry.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir demander à Harry de raconter comment il le savait et attendait seulement que les professeurs arrivent, ce qui ne se fit guère attendre.

Un par un, tous les professeurs de l'école se précipitèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

'' C'est l'heure. J'ai bien peur que ce que nous redoutions ne se produise beaucoup plus tôt que nous ne l'avions prévu. Minerva, vous vous occupez de renvoyer chez eux les élèves qui ne participeront pas au combat, Severus, renforcez immédiatement la barrière de transplanage, Remus occupez vous des aurores. Il faut qu'ils soient là le plus vite possible. Pompom,allez informer les elfes de maison de la situation et de remonter avec ceux qui souhaitent nous aider. Faites tout cela le plus vite possible et revenez dans la Grande Salle immédiatement. Quand aux autres, nous allons tout de suite avec nos élèves.''

Les professeurs quittèrent le bureau pour faire ce que Dumbledore leur avait demandé de faire. Avant de les suivre, le directeur se tourna vers Harry.

'' Il ya tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire Harry. Je t'ai vu gagner en force, en maturité, je t'ai vu grandir. Tu es comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu Harry. Il faut que tu sache que, dans tous les cas, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, personne ne te jugera ou ne t'en voudra pour quoi que se soit.J'ai confiance en toi, tu es préparé pour ce jour. Quand je t'ai annoncé il y a 2ans, ce à quoi tu étais destiné, je m'attendais presque à ce que tu ne supporte pas ce fardeau énorme qui avait été posé sur tes épaules dès tes 1an. Mais tu as su faire face mieux que je n'aurais jamais pu l'éspérer. Tu as franchi toutes les épreuves qui t'ont été imposées depuis que tu es à Poudlard et malgré cela tu as toujours su rester humble et exeptionnel. Tu as énormément travaillé pendant les cours de préparation morale et physique au combat et jamais je n'ai vu un élève aussi brillant en ce qui concerne la puissance magique. Je crois en toi, Harry Potter. ''

Le vieil homme marqua une petite pause puis il ajouta:

'' Je dois aussi te dire que dans quelques minutes je vais leur dévoiler la prophétie. ''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toute l'école était réunie, les quatres tables de chaque maison n'étaient pas disposées comme à l'ordinaire, mais étaient réunies entre elles. Les élèves des quatres maisons étaient mélangés. Harry était parmi eux, avec Ron et Hermione. Les professeurs étaient debout derrière le directeur, avec les aurores et autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Harry connaissait certains nom. Ils étaient très nombreux. Harry apperçut parmi eux, les jumeaux Weasley.

Le professeur Dumbledore faisait face à ses élèves.

'' Jeunes gens, l'heures est arrivée. J'éspèrais naïvement que nous aurions jusqu'au mois de mai pour nous préparer à ce jour mais on dirait qu'il va en être différemment. Je vous dois quelques explications mais je vais devoir faire vite. Voldemort et ses mangemorts travaillent en ce moment même à faire céder la barrière de transplanage, et j'ai bien peur que se ne soit plus qu'une question de minutes, ils seront bientôt en force dans le parc et ici-même. ''

Un murmure de peur parcouru la marée d'élèves.

'' Bien que vous soyez préparés à ce combat, je regrette que si peu d'élèves n'aient souhaité rentrer chez eux. Bien sûr, votre aide sera plus que précieuse, et votre courage vous propulse dès maintenant au rang de héros, mais j'ai l'immense regret de vous dire que les mangemorts sont sans pitié. Aussi, vous ne devez jamais hésiter à en tuer un. Il n'est jamais facile d'oter la vie d'un Homme, mais aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas le choix. Les sortilèges impardonnables sont pardonnés dans des situations telles que celle-ci. Je suis fier de vous tous. Il faut aussi que vous sachier une chose. Parmi vous, il y a des personnes qui combattront contre vous. Peut-être des personnes que vous croyiez vos amis. La surprise peut être fatale mais même si ce que je vous demande est dur, n'ayez pas d'hésitations à neutraliser quelqu'un qui est contre vous. Même s'il fut un de vos camarde, ou ami.

Je vous dois maintenant une dernière explication. 17 ans auparavant, fut faite une prophétie. Une prophétie concernant Lord Voldemort. Il faut que je vous dévoile cette prophétie. Elle concerne également un élève de cette école. Je veux bien sûr parler de Harry Potter. Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter est le seul à jamais avoir survécu au sortilège mortel Avada Kedavra qu'avait lancé sur lui Voldemort. Le fait est qu'aucune de ces deux personnes ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ce qui veux dire qu'à un moment donné ... il leur faudra tuer ... ou être tué. Ce fardeau a été posé sur les épaules de celui qu'on a nommé le survivant. Et je vous demande de me croire lorsque je vous dit qu'aucun fardeau n'est plus dur à porter que celui-là. Celui de sauver le monde ... ou de mourir. Et c'est ce qui a été imposé à Harry Potter, depuis sa naissance. Je pense qu'il est important que vous preniez connaissance de cette information. ''

Un silence s'abattit dans la Grande Salle. Les regard étaient posés sur le survivant. Hermione pleurait. Les occupant de Poudlard réalisèrent peu à peu l'horreur de ce que disait Dumbledore. Beaucoup avait leur main plaquée sur leur bouche. D'autres semblaient avoir été frappés par la foudre, comme paralysés, incapables d'émettre le moindre son, le moindre mouvement. Et tous, même Draco Malfoy, étaient horrifiés.

Pour beaucoup, la bataille finale était l'approche du combat contre les mangemorts. Mais ils venaient de réaliser que pour Harry s'était un combat contre le seigneur des ténêbres en personne. Qui aurait pu vivre en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre il lui faudra faire face au mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, sans l'aide de personne, et d'être la seule chance pour que que le monde ne soit pas détruit, mis à feu et à sang.

Harry se leva. Les regards étaient toujours tournés vers lui.

'' C'est maintenant. ''

Au moment où il fini sa phrase, la barrière de transplanage fut brisée et la porte de la Grande Salle vola en éclats, détruite par une centaine de Mangemorts. La bataille avait commencée.


	16. La bataille finale

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 16: La bataille finale**

Le combat faisait rage dans tout le château de Poudlard. La scène dans la Grande Salle était horrible. Un nombre impressionant de Mangemorts était présent. Chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix devait faire face à plusieurs Mangemorts, trois pour la plupart, et chaque élève avait quand même un adversaire, voire deux. Le côté de Voldemort était supérieur en nombre et en puissance. La Grande Salle, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité, rayonnait de vert, rouge, jaune. Tellement de sorts fusaient dans tous les sens qu'il était impossible de rester intact. Du sang giclait de tous les côté, des corps s'effondraient, mais tu n'as pas le temps de regarder qui meurt où pas. Une seule seconde d'inatention serait fatale. Des cris retentissent dans tous les coins, des sorts hurlés, des cris de mise en garde, de douleur, de souffrance, de peur, d'horreur, et même parfois des cris de joie ou les rires des Mangemorts.

Malgrè leur jeune âge et leur manque d'expérience face aux Mangemorts, les élèves de poudlard faisaient honneur à leur école. Ils se battaient avec tant d'acharnement et de courage que l'écart entre les deux camps se réduisait à chaque minute. Des champs de force impressionnants apparaissaient régulièrement et des boucliers magiques aussi. De plus, ces élèves devaient faire face à la trahison. Beaucoup devaient combattre contre d'autres élèves qui avaient choisi l'autre camp, des serpentards notamment. C'était le cas entre autres, de Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Marcus Flint et bien sûr, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy assistait au combat de son regard impassible adossé contre un poteau, sa baguette dans sa main. Il y avait autour de lui un champ force protecteur mais il ne semblait pas attaquer qui que se soit. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui. Tous les Mangemorts se battaient, mais Voldemort n'était pas encore là.

Severus Rogue luttait contre Macnair, et Remus Lupin, contre plusieurs sorciers que Harry savait loups garou. Harry vit également Dumbledore, seul, entouré de pas moins de sept où huit Mangemorts et Harry comprit une fois de plus pourquoi on disait que Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

Il apperçut Ron, qui se battait contre lun mangemort, Hermione elle aussi contre un autre. Harry croisa les doigts pour eux en priant pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il regarda encore autour de lui. Il apperçut Hagrid qui mettait des coup de poings à tous les ennemis qui étaient sur son passage, il vit également des elfes de maison aider Mr Weasley à se débarasser d'un autre Mangemort. Ginny était aux prises avec une femme et apparemment elle dominait contre la Mangemort, Luna envoyait des sorts étrange sur des gens un peu au hasard et Neville, lui luttait contre deux Mangemorts dont l'un des deux était ... Le coeur de Harry se serra et il ressentit une violente bouffée de haine. Il courut à la rencontre de Béllatrix Lestranges.

Une haine comme il en avait rarement éprouvé le déchira il tuait tous les Mangemorts qu'il croisait et donnait des coups de pieds au passage à ceux qui étaient déjà morts. Elle était dos à lui, il lui envoya un puissant endoloris entre les omoplates et elle tomba à terre en hurlant.

'' C'est moi qui vais la tuer Neuville. Prends garde à toi. ''

Il leva le sortilège tandis que Neuville reprennait son combat contre le deuxième Mangemort. La sorcière se releva et lorsqu'elle reconnu Harry elle souria.

'' Oh Harry, quelle bonne surprise tu viens venger mon cher cousin ?? ''

Un nouveau sortilège de torture la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle tenta de le stupéfixer mais le rata et stupéfixa une autre personne derrière lui que Harry ne chercha pas à connaître. Il était furieux. Encore une fois il l'atteint au niveau de la poitrine d'où du sang gicla à travers sa robe de sorcière. Jamais il n'avait haï autant une personne. Il multipliait les sorts, tentant de la faire souffrir le plus possible. Plusieurs plaie apparurent encore à différentes parties du corps de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un hurlement à chacun d'eux. Elle lui envoya un sortilège mortel qu'il para avec le sortilège protego ce qui changea la trajectoire du sortilège. Il lui jeta le sortliège d'entrave et elle s'immobilisa. Il attendrai qu'elle puisse rebouger pour la tuer. Soudain Harry entendit Ron hurler. Il se retourna. Son ami courait en direction d'une jeune fille qui venait de tomber sur le sol parmi les cadavres d'élèves.

'' HERMIONE !!!! ''

Ron se jeta sur le corps de sa petite amie en sanglotant. Il la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille mais elle ne bougea pas. Il l'embrassa en pleurant et se releva. Puis en hurlant, il se mit à tuer d'autre Mangemorts.

A ce moment là, Harry reçut un endoloris par derrière. Beatrix Lestranges avait du être dé-paralysée et avait profité de l'occasion. Harry tomba à terre.

_Non ... Pas Hermione ..._

Il fut à nouveau frappé par le sortilège.

_C'est impossible elle ne peut pas être morte. Pas elle. Ce n'est pas le sortilège de Bélatrix Lestranges qu'elle a reçu. C'est un autre. Un qui n'était pas mortel._

Après être atteint une troisième fois par le même sortilège il réussit quand même à se relever et à parrer le dernier sort de la sorcière. Elle parut surprise ce qui permit à Harry de reprendre le dessus. Il lui envoya un sortilège qui la jeta à terre.

'' Ca c'est pour les parents à Neuville ''

La voix de Harry tremblait. Elle hurla sous la puissance du doloris.

'' Ca c'est pour Hermione.''

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues du jeune garçon. Elle se tordit contre le sol, des convulsions agitant son corps, et hurlant toujours.

'' Et ca, c'est pour Sirius espèce de salope. ''

Elle s'arrêta de crier. Harry se déconnecta un instant de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ca y'est il l'avait fait. Il avait vengé Sirius. Il avait enfin tué son assassin. Il releva la tête pour poser son regard sur le corps d'Hermione. Elle saignait. Peut-être n'était elle pas ...

Malheureusement, ces deux secondes qu'avait pris le gryffondor lui furent fatale, il reçu un sort en pleine potrine. Sa baguette s'envola un peu plus loin et il lui était impossible de la récupérer. Trois Mangemorts s'avançaient vers lui d'un pas triomphant.

'' Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas encore là Potter. Mais on va s'occuper de toi en attendant son arrivée. Il nous as défendu de te tuer car tu es à lui, mais on va s'amuser un peu avec toi, sa tache n'en sera que plus facile. ''

Les trois sorciers masqués ricanèrent, et Harry reconnu le rictus de Lucius Malfoy. Des cheveux blond dépassaient de son masque et tombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait la même voix froide et trainante que son fils.

'' Alors potter, on se retrouve encore face à face. Mais cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras plus je te le promet. Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de tuer encore l'un des notre. _Endoloris_ !!! ''

Harry hurlait en se tordant de douleur par terre. Il avait oublié à quel point ce sortilège était douloureux. Les Mangemorts lui firent subir l'endoloris encore, et encore, et encore. Lucius Malfoy l'attaquait le plus souvent. Lorsque Seamus Finnigan tenta de neutraliser les Mangemorts pour venir en aide à Harry, l'un d'entre eux lui jeta négligement un Avada Kedavra et Seamus s'effondra sur le sol. Harry cria son prénom.

'' Alors Potter, _endoloris_, tu l'aimais bien celui là ?? _Endoloris_ !!! Et elle là-bas ?? '' Dit il en désignant une fille que Harry ne connaissait que de vue et la tuant elle aussi. ''Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde espèce de sale battard !! _Endoloris, endoloris._ ''

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était mourir. Que la douleur s'arrête. Et surtout que Malfoy arrête de tuer ses amis.

Draco observait la scène de son poteau. Son visage n'était plus impassible, il paniquait. Son regard restait bloqué sur Harry qui se faisait torturé et qui hurlait en se tordant sur le sol. Son père lança à nouveau le sortilège sur le jeune homme et Draco se décida. Son bouclier magique cessa d'agir et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le groupe de Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il arriva il lança un _expelliarmus _si puissant qu'il désarma d'un seul coup les trois sorciers masqués présents autour de Harry. Il récupéra la baguette de son père et la brisa en deux avant de lui jeter les morceaux à la figure et de le stupéfixer, puis il rendit sa baguette à Harry qui se relevait et fit demi-tour, le visage de nouveau impassible.

Mais il n'avait pas recréer de bouclier et lorsqu'il arriva près du poteau il reçut un coup en plein ventre et le fit tomber à genou, le souffle coupé. Un Mangemort, réputé pour faire souffrir ses victimes avant de les tuer, avait arraché le pied de l'une des tables et l'avait frappé avec. Il donna un coup de pied à la baguette du blond qui vola plus loin, et continua d'abbord à le frapper avec le pied de la table, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever.

'' C'est pas très gentil ce que tu viens de faire à ton papa Draco. Tu lui a cassé sa baguette. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu viens de trahir le seigneur des ténèbre. Comme je pense qu'il ne perdra pas de temps à te punir lui même je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire pour lui.''

Il jeta le bout de bois et sortit sa baguette. Sur le sol, Draco saignait. Le Mangemort lui lança plusieurs fois le sortilège d'endoloris, puis, se lassant sans doute, opta pour un sortilège d'écartellement. Tandis qu'il attendait patiemment que les membres du serpentard cèdent et se déboitent, les hurlement du jeune Malfoy résonnaient. Puis, au moment où ils allaient lacher, le Mangemorts s'effondra par terre, mort. Draco se releva le souffle court et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

'' On est quitte. '' murmura le gryffondor.

Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard. Soudain des cris s'élevèrent de la Grande Salle.

'' Le Lord arrive !! '' '' Le Lord arrive !! ''

Harry arracha son regard à celui de Draco et le dirigea vers le trou qu'était à présent l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Un énorme éclair illumina la pièce et Lord Voldemort fit son appartition. Il y eut des cris. Le mage noir tua deux Aurores et deux élèves en une seconde et chercha Harry du regard. Celui-ci ressentait une violente douleur son son front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice depuis l'entrée de Voldemort dans la Grande Salle. Il se retourna vers Draco, comme pour le voir une dernière fois, et lui dit un seul mot avant de prendre la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il sait que Voldemort le rejoindra. Il sait aussi que c'est maintenant, le moment auquel il se prépare depuis deux ans, et il veut épargner aux autres la vision de ce combat, limiter les dégats qu'il pourrait entraîner.

Son pas est rapide. Il faut qu'il se dépêche. Il se rappela soudain que la barrière anti-transplanage était brisée et qu'il pouvait transplaner. Il n'avait toujours pas son permis mais il l'avait déjà fait avec Dumbledore un an auparavant. Il se volatilisa des couloirs et réapparut au sommet de la tour d'astronomie où Voldemort l'attendait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_''Reviens''_

Draco réfléchissait. C'est ce qu'avait dit Harry avant de partir rejoindre Voldemort pour se battre avec lui. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Il voulait que lui, Draco, revienne dans le camp du bien. Et c'est ce que Draco voulait aussi. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Seulement Lucius ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Draco devait suivre l'exemple que sa famille avait toujours donné. Mais il venait de défier son père. Soudain, Draco prit sa décision. Il transplana à l'endroit où il savait qu'aurait lieu le combat.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la tour, son reflexe fut de se coucher par terre pour ne pas mourir. Harry et Voldemort était face à face et Draco resta bouche-bée. Jamais il n'avait vu un pareil spectacle. Ca défiait l'imagination. Il comprit pourquoi les Mangemorts appelaient Voldemort 'maître', et il comprit pourquoi Dumbledore croyait en Harry Potter. Il était impossible de dire lequel dominait.

La scène était réellement spectaculaire, mais impossible à décrire.

Draco se releva et le combat cessa. Harry regardait le serpentard avec stupéfaxion tout comme Voldemort.

'' Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire en disant reviens! '' dit Harry. '' Je ne veux pas que tu reste là. Vas-t'en !!! ''

'' Je sais Harry. ''

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'illuminèrent lorsque que Draco prononça son prénom. Voldemort ricanna et avec un sort que les deux sorciers ne connaissaient pas il bloqua l'accès à la tour d'astronomie, transplanage comprit. Le blond vint se placer à côté de son ancienne némésis et leva sa baguette.

Soudain Harry poussa une exclamation. Il avait comprit. Avec un signe, le serpentard lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas discuter. Harry acquièça. A ce moment là, le seigneur des Ténèbre releva sa baguette, donnant ainsi le signal de la reprise du combat. Draco se concentra sur son bouclier. Il avait pris sa décision. Lorsque le sort surpuissant de Voldemort les atteignit, Draco déplaca toute sa protection sur Harry, s'exposant ainsi au double de la charge magique.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry savait qu'il était seul maintenant.


	17. La victoire

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 17: La victoire**

'' Minerva, surveillez les tous avec les survivants et demandez à Mme Pomfresh de soigner les blessés. Je monte à la tour d'astronomie avec Severus. ''

Le combat qui avait lieu dans la Grande Salle venait de prendre fin. Les derniers Mangemorts avaient étés immobilisés et le sol était tellement jonché de corps qu'il était difficile pourtant d'affirmer que le bien avait triomphé.

Le directeur courait pour atteindre la porte de la tour d'astronomie, le professeur Rogue sur ses talons. Il avait essayé sans succès de transplaner et éspèrait de tout son coeur qu'il pourrait forcer l'entrée de la tour. Une fois devant la porte en bois, les deux sorciers tentèrent par tous les moyens de pénétrer sur le lieu du combat sans succès. Ils avaient brièvement entendu la voix du jeune Malfoy en arrivant puis les paroles avaient étées remplacées par des cris atroces et des explosions. Puis soudain, plus rien. Le silence résonna douloureusement.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry réussit à faire quelques pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

'' Mon dieu. '' murmura Rogue.

Lui et le professeur Dumbledore se précipitèrent à côté du jeune garçon et le retournèrent sur le dos. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses avants-bras, et tout son corps d'ailleurs, étaient tailladés par une multitudes de petites entailles plus où moins profondes et un filet de sang coulait de sa cicatrice et du coin de sa bouche. Il avait les yeux fermés.

''J'ai réussi professeur. '' murmura t'il '' J'ai rempli ma ... ma mission. Il ... est ... mort. ''

'' Je sais Harry. '' répondit le directeur d'une voix douce en lui carressant le front. '' Je sais. Je suis fier de toi Harry. Je le serais toujours. ''

Lorsque le professeur Rogue se pencha au dessus de lui, Harry entr'ouvrit les yeux et essaya de lui dire quelque chose.

'' ... Re ... Remus. ''

'' Quoi ??!!! '' s'exclama Rogue.

'' Chut. Taisez-vous Severus laissez le finir. ''

Harry referma les yeux de douleur et reprit.

'' ... Remus ... Don ... jon ... M ... Man ... Mangemort ... Mourir ... Vite ... ''

Le jeune homme s'évanouit, et au même moment, Severus se releva et en une demi-seconde, il avait prit la direction des cachots, laissant Dumbledore seul avec celui qu'on pouvait encore une fois appeler '' le Survivant ''.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus se hatait. Il devait sauver Remus. D'après Potter, il était aux prises avec un mangemorts dans les cachots. Mais à quel endroit bon sang ?? Au fur et à mesure que le maître des potions avançait dans le couloirs sombre qui menait à la salle où il donnait ses cours, les portes devant lesquelles il passait devant s'ouvrait à la volée. Mais à chaque fois elles étaient vides.

_Bordel où est-ce qu'ils sont ??!!!!!_

Soudain, la porte devant laquelle Severus passait s'ouvrit, lui laissant la libre vue sur le duel entre Remus et un autre mangemort que Severus ne connaissait pas. Visiblement, Remus était en position d'infériorité et se faisait largement dominer par son adversaire. Il était en piteux état, et visiblement sur le point de se faire violer par le sorcier. Submergé par la rage Severus se rua sur lui, libérant le loup garou du mangemort. Il le maîtrisa à terre sans que son adversaire puisse réagir, pris de cours par l'interruption soudaine, et commença à le rouer de coup. Puis lorsqu'il entendit Remus gémir, il lui lança le sortilège mortel et le laissa où il était, pour se précipiter vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

'' Je suis désolé Remus de t'avoir traité de cette façon durant toute ces années. Pardonne moi je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser mais le fait est que je ne peux pas assumer mes sentiments, c'est contraire à ma façon d'être, et j'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant ... je ... je t'aime Remus. ''

Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour se rendre compte que le professeur de DCFM n'était plus conscient. Depuis combien de temps ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il s'était enfin rendu compte de la seule chose qui était importante. Il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de Remus. Délicatement, il prit le dans ses bras et se hata de sortir de la pièce pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie où Potter devait déjà être.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, un spectacle désolant s'offrit à ses yeux. Tous les lits était utilisés et Mme Pomfresh s'occupait visiblement d'en créer des supplémentaires au fur et à mesure que des blessés était transportés. Des blessés de tous les côtés, adultes où élèves, certains légèrement, d'autre gravement, voire mortellement. ''Le Survivant'', lui, était dans un lit également, mais des rideaux avaient été dressés autour de lui. Allait-il mourir ?? Selon Mme Pomfresh, il avait subi des dommages irréversibles, mais même s'il avait de grandes chances d'y rester, elle esperait qu'il aurait la chance de survivre, une dernière fois.

Quand l'infirmière apperçut Remus elle se précipita vers lui, fit apparaître un nouveau lit où Severus put le déposer. Elle l'examina rapidement et demanda au professeur de potion de quitter l'infirmerie, afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper des blessés. Sans discuter, Severus fit demi-tour et sortit. Dans la Grande Salle, où il se rendit, les professeurs qui étaient en état couvraient les corps avec des linceuls blancs après les avoir lavé avec un sort, et nommé par un petit écriteau placé sur le tissu.

Les mangemorts vivants avaient tous étés maîtrisés et enfermé dans un endroit sûr.

Severus se dirigea vers les autres professeurs et se mit à la tache, pour les aider.

Le lendemain matin, tous les blessés avaient été soignés, et tous les morts au combats couverts par leur linceul. Certaines parties du château avaient été détruites lors de la bataille de la veille mais Severus ne s'en faisait pas, elles seraient vite reconstruites. La Grande Salle avait été nettoyée ainsi que tout le château et l'infirmerie avait été ouverte aux visites.

On n'a pas retrouvé le corps de Voldemort.

Nul ne sait se qui se passa à la tour d'astronomie ce soir-là.

Le corps de Draco fut retrouvé vers les 5h du matin, au pied du grand mur de la tour d'astronomie.

Il n'était pas encore mort lorsqu'il fut transporté à l'infirmerie, et il ne l'était toujours pas deux heures plus tard.

Hermione fut sauvée de justesse par Luna, qui lui transfusa un peu de son propre sang après qu'Hermione ait perdu presque tout le sien.

Elle était en ce moment toujours inconsciente à l'infirmerie.

Remus était dans le coma depuis plus de 10heures maintenant.

Il avait des blessures importantes sur tout le corps dont la plus terrible était sans doute la morsure sur son flanc droit du loup garou Greyback, qui avait réussi à se transformer sans la présence de la pleine lune par un procédé de magie noire, tué peu de temps après par le professeur Dumbledore avant d'avoir pu faire d'autres victimes.

On retrouva le cadavre de Arthur Weasley près de celui de sa fille unique, assassinée peu de temps avant lui par le mangemort Macnaire, et lui, assassiné par ce même mangemort après s'être précipité sur le corps de sa fille qu'il venait de voir s'effondrer après avoir reçu le sortilège mortel.

Macnair fut tué quelques minutes plus tard par l'un des frère jumeau de la jeune fille.

Par je ne sais quel hasard, aucun des professeur de Poudlard ne perdit la vie, mais certains, comme le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Trelawney furent transportés d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Les blessures du professeur de divination restaient un mystère, mais il apparut à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle s'était étranglée toute seule avec tous ses foulards. _(NDA: un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre de guerre ça fait du bien nan ?? )_

Quand au Survivant, il apparut, au grand soulagement de tout le monde, qu'il ne mourrait pas. Ses plus importantes blessures furent amoindries par l'infirmière et il respirait de nouveau par lui-même lorsque le soleil fut levé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco avait l'air d'un ange, couché comme ça entre les draps blancs de son lit d'infirmerie, le soleil chaud de cette après-midi le baignant dans une lumière douce, avec sa peau claire et ses cheveux blond lui tombant sur le front par fines mèches.

Harry était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit du jeune serpentard, et il le regardait dormir depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

On était le 22 avril. C'était une après-midi ensoleillée. Plus d'une semaine avait passée depuis la bataille contre Voldemort. Harry avait reprit connaissance quatre jours auparavant, après cinq jours de coma. Son corps portait toujours les marques de son combat. Harry avait beaucoup souffert ce soir-là, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Selon Mme Pomfresh, il ne se remettrait jamais totalement de l'effort physique colossale qu'il avait fourni contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais la plus importante sequelle restait le souvenir. Les souvenirs de cette grande bataille hantaient tous ceux qui y avaient participés, mais aucun ne fut autant marqué que l'était le Survivant. Le souvenir de Voldemort le torturait et il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il se réveille en hurlant après avoir revécu dans ses songes l'horreur du combat qui l'avait opposé au mage noir.

Personne ne savait réellement se qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là sur la tour d'astronomie. Harry avait vaguement parlé d'une destruction totale du corps et de l'esprit de Voldemort mais il n'avait pas souhaité donner plus d'explications ce que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher.

Draco remua dans son sommeil.

Harry lui carressa un instant les cheveux pour le calmer puis continua à le regarder dormir.

Depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie, Draco ne s'était réveillé qu'une seule fois alors qu'Harry n'était pas encore sortit du coma. Depuis il restait profondément endormi, dans une sorte d'inconscience profonde.

Ron avait beacoup souffert de la mort de son père et de sa soeur, comme le reste de sa famille bien entendu. Il avait beaucoup pleuré sur leur corps en hurlant, puis il se reprit en main. Depuis il passait toute ses journées auprès de Hermione, comme pour se concentrer sur l'espoir et la vie plutôt que sur la mort et le désespoir.

Harry aussi avait été profondément blessé par la perte de Ginny et de Arthur. Plus même qu'il ne l'avait été par celle de Seamus, de Ernie McMillian et de bien d'autres personnes à qui il tenait aussi.

Neuville était amoureux de Ginny depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard.

Severus lui aussi passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Remus. Celui-ci n'était plus dans le coma mais restait encore très faible.

Petit à petit, la vie reprenait son cours pour tous les occupants de Poudlard. Les cours avaient bien entendu été suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre et les élèves qui n'étaient pas retournés chez eux, pour une raison où pour une autre, passaient leur temps dehors au bord du lac quand ils n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie auprès d'un proche, d'un ami, où autre.

Soudain, tandis qu'Harry, l'esprit vide, regardait toujours Draco, le jeune homme s'éveilla.


	18. Quoi qu'il arrive

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 18: Quoi qu'il arrive**

Pris de cours par la surprise, Harry ne sut pas quoi dire.

Il se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans le bleu acier de ceux de Draco, qui venait de les ouvrir. Puis au moment où des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses propres joues, le Survivant s'empara des lèvres du jeune blond et lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour mieux l'embrasser, pour l'embrasser plus délicatement, avec tendresse. Des larmes coulaient aussi sur les joues de Draco à présent, qui se laissait bercer par les baisers du Survivant, ses mains posées sur le dos de ce-dernier.

Un bruit se fit entendre plus loin dans l'infirmerie et Harry rompit le doux baiser. Sa tête toujours appuyée contre celle de Draco, il fermait les yeux.

'' Je t'aime '' murmura-t'il au blond avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il ouvrit, et referma derrière lui.

Harry ne retourna pas à l'infirmerie les jours suivants. Pas même pour voir Hermione, ou Remus. Il prennait des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie par le biais de Ron qui allait la voir tout les jours et qui lui rapportait également des nouvelles de Remus. Harry s'en voulait de ne plus aller les voir mais il se consolait en se disant que Ron rendait visite à Hermione tous les jours et il savait que Rogue venait tout les jours voir Remus. Durant le temps qu'il avait passé là-bas, Harry avait souvent vu Rogue regarder Remus dormir, il l'avait entendu lui parler avec douceur. Et le Survivant était heureux pour son professeur de DCFM, car il savait maintenant que Rogue était amoureux de lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus.

Et après une guerre aussi terrible que celle qui venait de passer, Harry trouvait merveilleux de voir de l'amour autour de lui. Car il était évident que l'amour était très présent, peut-être même encore plus présent qu'avant la guerre. Dans quelques années, Ron et Hermione se marieraient, ils auraient sûrement des enfants, quand à Remus et Severus, peut-être se mettraient ils en couple aussi un jour.

On était le 25 avril aujourd'hui. Harry était au bord du lac. Il était seul. C'était le jour où les blessés devaient sortir de l'hopital et tout les élèves étaient allés les accueillir avec une joie immense. Harry aussi aurait voulu être là.

Mais la vérité est qu'il avait peur. Depuis sa victoire contre Voldemort il n'avait revu personne à part Mme Pomfresh, Ron et Draco, et la perspective de devoir faire face à tout ces gens le rendait malade. Il avait peur de revoir Dumbledore. Il avait peur de revoir Hagrid. Il avait peur de revoir Hermione. Il avait peur de revoir Remus. Il avait peur de revoir tous ces élèves dont le regard ne le quitterait plus dès qu'il aura fait son apparition. Il avait terriblement peur d'être confronté de nouveau à qui que se soit. De la réaction de tout ces gens qui connaissait la vérité sur le combat. Il avait peur du discours que Dumbledore prononcerait inévitablement. Et toute cette peur immense qui lui tordait les entrailles lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes qu'il n'essaya pas d'arrêter et qui coulait abondamment sur ses joues, exprimant tout le désespoir qui l'habitait.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

'' Je serais là pour t'aider Harry. '' murmura Draco.

Le Survivant se retourna pour faire face au jeune sorcier. Il avait les mains dans les poches, un air gêné et timide, _(NDA: A la Lucas Scott )_ et regardait Harry avec un regard hésitant mais sincère.

'' Je t'aiderais à surmonter ta peur. Je te le promet, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce-que ... je t'aime Harry. ''

Les yeux emplis de larmes, le gryffondor laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage désespéré et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie s'empara des lèvres de Draco. Sans plus aucune hésitation, Draco répondit au baiser qui l'unissait enfin au Survivant.


	19. Le commencement

**Come What May **

_(quoi qu'il arrive)_

_By: Sept Williams_

_Personnages: Tous de J.K. Rowling sauf Cindy_

_Slash: HPDM, SSRL, HGRW_

_Lemon: sans_

_Mots: 38133_

**Chapitre 19: Le commencement**

Main dans la main, Harry et Draco prirent le chemin du château et de la Grande Salle. Avant d'en pousser la porte, Harry serra un peu plus fort la main du blond qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Ils entrèrent.

Dès le premier pas qu'il fit à l'intérieur de la pièce, le Survivant sentit les regard se tourner vers lui. Et il vit aussi Hermione courir vers lui. Harry lacha la main de Draco pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle pleurait abondamment. Harry aussi. Et plus que tous les mots, ce fut cette étreinte qui emplit Harry de bonheur.

'' Tu as réussis Harry !!! '' disait la jeune fille en pleures, tout en le serrant dans ses bras, '' je l'ai toujours su Harry que tu réussirais. J'ai eu tellement peur !! ''

'' Moi aussi Hermione'' répondit Harry sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient également sur ses joues,'' Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !! ''

Lorsque le jeune homme relacha son amie, ce fut Remus qui vint le prendre dans ses bras, et Harry apperçut Ron à côté d'Hermione qui lui disait à travers son regard beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurais pu le faire par une étreinte..

Puis Harry reprit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

Dumbledore ne prononça pas de discours.

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, Remus, comme toutes les personnes présentes, commença à sortir de la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea dans une partie déserte du parc. Il s'était apperçu que Severus l'avait veillé durant sa convalescence mais ne sachant pas comment réagir il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Quand vous tenez à quelqu'un vous avez envie de lui plaire. Mais si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il veux de vous, vous ne savez pas comment agir. Vous avez peur de le décevoir ou de faire une erreur. Donc quelques fois vous préferez fuir.

Peut-être que finallement ce n'était pas la personne qui pourrait rendre Remus heureux.

'' Remus ... ''

Ou peut-être que si.

Remus se retourna, surpris. Il pensait que Severus serait resté avec les autres professeurs. Mais il était là, dehors, en face de lui. Son visage était impassible, comme d'habitude.

'' Ecoute Remus, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de démonstratif, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois tendre et doux et je n'aime pas qu'on connaisse mes sentiments. Je ne peux même pas te promettre de ne pas être froid avec toi en public, il se peut même que je sois cassant. C'est ma personnalité je suis comme ça et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que toi tu recherches mais c'est à prendre ou à laisser car je ne changerais pas du jour au lendemain. Alors si tu veux quand même qu'on sois ensemble ... ''

Remus hocha la tête et laissa Severus l'embrasser.

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day._

**THE END.**


End file.
